The Greatest FullFledged Shinobi
by Fellykins
Summary: Flame Kamioni has just become a ninja at Konohagakure's ninja academy. When she graduates, she is forced to be on a team with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura under Kakashi. -- Originally posted on AnimeSpiral.
1. Eight Years Ago Today

The Greatest Full-Fledged Shinobi

Chapter 1 - Eight Years Ago Today

_**Eight Years Ago**__  
_A young woman, who wasn't even older than twenty-six, had slaughtered a young girl's clan. That girl was Flame Kamioni. The person that was killing the clan revealed herself to be Zamina Pegasus, to hide her real identity as a Kamioni clan member. She had blonde hair with two red streaks that were completely visible. Zamina had killed everyone in the clan through force by Zabuza Momochi, except for one girl... Flame Kamioni. Zamina had gotten too scared to kill one more clan member. It was a good thing Zabuza had already fled the scene before ANBU from Konohagakure had arrived to kill him. Anyway, Zamina was shaking as she dropped her kunai. Two friends of Zamina's had arrived as she was reviving Flame's brother, Balmung. This is something she forgets doing later on in the story. They were Kakashi Hatake and Kira Yakashi. Both of them helped Zamina get some common sense back into her... Well, actually, Kakashi did that part, Kira just buried all the bodies.

"D-don't kill me," Flame whispered quietly, shaking uncontrollably as she spoke.

"Don't worry, there's not going to be any more killing," Kakashi replied as he patted little Flame's head.

"Flame, they're here to help us," Balmung stated as he rose to his feet, shoving Zamina away from him.

"R-really?" Flame inquired. She had stopped shaking and managed to rise to her feet. Her brother, Balmung, nodded and the three of them walked over to Zamina, who was sitting under a tree.

"Okay, we're done here. Zamina, get up," Kakashi firmly stated.  
Zamina-"Why?"  
Kakashi-"This mission's over. Get up."  
Flame-"Wh.. Where are we going?"  
Kakashi-"Ummm, where are we going anyway?"  
Zamina-"Kakashi.. We're going back to Konohagure.. Remember?"  
Kakashi-"Oh, that's right! But first... Let's introduce ourselves to Flame?"  
Zamina-"You first, Kakashi."  
Kakashi-"Who, me?"  
Zamina-"Naw, your book!"  
Kakashi-"Anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake of Konohagure Village."  
Clay-"I'm Clay Tagomai, a soon to be ninja!"  
Zamina-"I.. I'm Zamina Salvatore..."  
Balmung-"Do I have to introduce myself?"  
Flame-"No.. And it's nice to meet all of you!"  
The five of them went to Konohagure where Flame would live until she became a ninja.

A/N: Flame and the characters that participated in this event are all dead with the exception of Kakashi, Zamina, Clay, Balmung, and Flame. Everyone but Kakashi, Zamina, and Flame will forget what has happened during the next eight years as they get older and receive newer and happier memories. Kakashi, Zamina, and Flame will remember the event, but only Kakashi and Zamina will remember what happened.  
_**Eight Years Later**__  
_The class at the Konohagure Ninja Academy meets Flame Pegasus, the main character of our story. She sits next to Sakura Haruno, who becomes Flame's friend later in the story.

Sakura-"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."  
Flame-"I'm Flame Pegasus. I'm kinda new to this village. My parents were killed, so I came here."  
Sakura-"That must suck... No one to teach you right from wrong.. Anyway, how about I show you around the village after class?"  
Flame-"Sure. I just have to stop by my pal's house to tell his parents."

After class, Flame goes to Kira's, her pal, house with Sakura.

Flame-"I'm back!"

Kira's mom, Klara walks in.

Klara-"Hi, Flame. I see you've made a friend."  
Sakura-"Yeah. I'm Sakura Haruno."  
Klara-"Nice to meet you, Sakura."  
Flame-"Is it ok if Sakura shows me around the village?"

Klara nods, indicating that Flame can go, and the two of them leave. The next day, it's time for the Academy Exam. Sakura comes out of the exam room with a headband on her head, and tells Flame it's her turn. Flame walks into the exam room and does the Bunshin no Jutsu, or the Clone Jutsu. She passes the exam and puts the headband across her forehead.

After the class, everyone leaves and heads home. Everyone had passed the exam except for one boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and their sensei, Iruka, left. It seems as Naruto had painted the Hokage faces... Again. Flame and Sakura went for a walk. A few hours later, it becomes dark and the girls meet up with Mizuki-sensei, who was looking for Iruka.

Mizuki-"Where's Iruka?!"  
Flame-"Um... At home. Why?"  
Mizuki-"Naruto's found the scroll!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Team 7 Unites!

The Greatest Full-Fledged Shinobi

Chapter 2 - Team 7 Unites!

Mizuki ran in the direction of the forest with Flame and Sakura following. Flame noticed the two shuriken on Mizuki's back. She noticed something. Flame stopped and stopped Sakura as well. When Mizuki was too far ahead, Flame decided to talk.

Flame-"Sakura, go get Iruka and Lord Hokage. Tell them that Naruto has the scroll and that Mizuki's the one who told Naruto where the scroll was and that Mizuki's trying to kill Naruto for the scroll. Once you're done with that, go tell Klara that I'm stopping Naruto. After that, you're free to go home, okay? If your parents ask why you're late coming home, tell them I treated you to ramen."  
Sakura-"I'm not sure why I'm doing this, but okay."

Flame continued to follow Mizuki while Sakura went to Iruka's house. Iruka had already found Naruto, and Mizuki was already there. At the moment, Iruka was pinned against a log cabin trying to save Naruto, while Mizuki was trying to kill Naruto for the scroll.

Iruka-"Don't tell him, Mizuki! It's forbidden!"  
Mizuki-"The Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you, Naruto! You were the one that killed Iruka's parents!"  
Naruto-"Why hasn't anyone told me this yet?"  
Iruka-"It's forbidden! Don't listen to him, Naruto!"  
Flame-_'That's it! I've heard enough... I'm going in! I don't care if I can't be a shinobi, but Mizuki's trying to kill Naruto!'_

Flame jumped from her hiding spot, tackling Mizuki. Iruka managed to finally get free and helped Naruto get up.

Iruka-"Flame.. What are you doing here?"  
Flame-"Well, Mizuki came up to Sakura and me and asked where you were. I said that you were at your place. I'm assuming that he had already went there because he started heading this way. Sakura and I followed, and I noticed that Mizuki had two shuriken on his back. I told Sakura to go to your house and get you and Lord Hokage. I followed Mizuki again, hid here, and listened to your conversation. After that, well, you know the rest."  
Naruto-"So you're here to save us?"  
Flame-"We can put it that way."  
Iruka-"Well, it looks like Mizuki's out for awhile, we should get away."

Mizuki kicked Flame off of him, and jumped on to a tree. He then threw one of his shuriken at Naruto. Luckily, Flame had stolen a kunai from her older brother who was already a Genin. She jumped in front of the shuriken, blocking it with her kunai. Both Iruka and Naruto thought that Flame was dead, blocking the shuriken to save Naruto. However, both of them were wrong. Some smoke had appeared in front of Naruto. A clone! Not an illusion, but the real thing! The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, also known as the Shadow Clone Jutsu... A forbidden jutsu known mostly by high level Chunnin and Jounin, but a mere Genin was able to do it. The real Flame was behind Mizuki, holding him at kunai point. Mizuki threw another shuriken. However, Flame couldn't make it to the ground in time to stop the shuriken, but she tried. Iruka had beat her to it though. He had pushed Naruto down and blocked the shuriken with his back. Naruto had run off with Iruka yelling his name.

Mizuki-"You know that once he makes up his mind, you can't change it."  
Iruka-"Naruto's... not like that!"

Iruka shoved Flame down, causing her to fall back. After he did that, he threw the shuriken at Mizuki. Mizuki side stepped and laughed.

Mizuki-"Don't make me laugh!"  
Flame-"You already have..."  
Mizuki-"Shut up, girl. Iruka has worse skills than Naruto. He even knows that Naruto wants to use the scroll for his own revenge on the village. I'll be back for you two later."

Mizuki hops off and Iruka weakly stands up. Iruka follows Mizuki as Naruto. After they were far enough away, Flame also followed.

Sakura was already on her way to Lord Hokage's house when she met up with Sasuke. He looked like he had already been to Iruka's house and attacked too.

Sakura-"Sasuke, are you okay?"  
Sasuke-"I'm fine, Sakura. Go to Lord Hokage and tell him that Itachi Uchiha has come to the village..."  
Sakura-"Well, can you come with me?"  
Sasuke-"I guess..."

Both of them went to Lord Hokage's house. When they arrived, there were already lots of other ninja there that were at least Chuunin or Jounin ranked.

Sakura-"Lord Hokage!"  
Lord Hokage-"Yes? Oh, it's you, Sakura. What is it?"  
Sakura-"Naruto's found the scroll and he's in the forest with Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei. Mizuki's trying to kill Naruto for the scroll, and Iruka and Flame are trying to protect him."  
Sasuke-"If that's not bad enough for you, Itachi Uchiha has attacked me when I heard Sakura running from Iruka-sensei's house."  
Lord Hokage-"Hmmm, okay! All of the Chunnin along with Kakashi to find Iruka and Mizuki. The Jounin along with ANBU who will meet up with you later will go see our little guest, Itachi..."  
Sakura-"What about us two?"  
Lord Hokage-"Sakura, you should head home... I'll heal Sasuke's wounds. If I can't do it, then Tsunade will do it. Thank you both."Sakura-"Yes, sir. You're welcome."

Sakura heads home while Sasuke stays with Lord Hokage to get his wounds healed. The groups of ninja headed off to where they were supposed to go to.

Flame was close behind Mizuki and Iruka. At the moment, Iruka was Naruto and Mizuki was Iruka. Mizuki tried to get the scroll from Iruka, but was tackled. They both landed, Iruka sat down in front of a tree. Flame stayed in one tree, watching the action.

Mizuki-"How did you know... How did you know that it was me and not Iruka?" **(Mizuki transforms back into himself.)**  
Iruka-"Because I'm Iruka." **(Iruka transforms back into himself.)**  
Mizuki-"So where's the real Naruto?"  
Iruka-"How would I know?"  
Mizuki-"And Flame?"  
Iruka-"No clue."  
Mizuki-"So... Why are protecting that brat! He wiped out your family! Beasts destroy things! Both of us know that.

Flame had heard enough again. She jumped from her hiding spot, landed on Mizuki, and knocked him out. Naruto also came from his hiding spot.

Flame-"That is what beasts are... But Naruto's one of a kind.. He works hard, unlike you, Mizuki."  
Iruka-"Both of you saved me... Thanks."  
Flame and Naruto-"No problem."  
Iruka-"Hey, Naruto... Come here. I have something to give you."

Naruto closed his eyes as Iruka took his headband off and placed it across Naruto's forehead. Flame's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto opened his eyes. Iruka agreed to take them out for ramen after class the next day. All three of them headed home until the next day.  
_**The Next Day**__  
_  
Flame, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all sitting together in the second to last row. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting right behind them. Iruka had finally decided to announce the teams.

Iruka-"Squad 7: Flame Kamioni, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."  
Naruto-"Yeah!!"  
Sakura-"I'm doomed."  
Iruka-"And Sasuke Uchiha."  
Sakura-"Yeah!!"  
Naruto-"I'm doomed."  
Flame-"You'll live."  
Iruka-"Squad 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."  
All three of the Genin from squad 8 nodded. Sakura turned around and gave Ino the peace sign. Ino was furious at Sakura because she ended up on Sasuke's squad.

Shikamaru-"What's so great about him?"  
Ino-"You are so beyond hopeless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"  
Shikamaru-"No, I don't get it because I'm not a girl."  
Ino-"Jealousy's a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."  
Iruka-"Squad 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara..."  
Shikamaru-"Ha, didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?"  
Ino-"Ugh... Shut up."  
Iruka-"And Choji Akimichi."  
Ino-"Oh! Not food boy too..."  
Iruka-"Those are all the squads."  
Naruto-"Iruka-sensei, why's a great ninja like me gotta be with Sasuke?"  
Iruka-"Naruto, you had the lowest grades... Sasuke had the highest.."  
Flame-"Um, Iruka-sensei... How come our squad is the only squad with four people?"  
Iruka-"We have our reasons... You guys are dismissed until later."  
_**After Lunch**__  
_Every squad had left with their senseis but squad 7. Their sensei was late. (Any guesses?) Naruto was furious and placed an eraser above the door, so when their sensei walked in, he/she would get hit by the eraser. Sakura yelled at Naruto. Their sensei had opened the door and jumped past the eraser. The other person that was with him looked a lot like Flame in a few ways. Flame's eyes had widened in amazement as the woman walked in. Her eyes followed the woman as she stood by their new sensei.

Kakashi-"I'm Kakashi Hatake, your Jounin sensei."  
Flame-"And her?"  
Woman-"I'm making sure he gets here alive... I'll be leaving now."

The woman had left. Flame's eyes were locked on her as she continued out the door. When she left, she turned back to Kakashi. He expected them to introduce themselves, but the Genin couldn't tell that he wanted them to do that.

Kakashi-"Introduce yourselves. Your name, what you like and what you hate, hobbies.. Dreams for the future."  
Sakura-"Help us out here..."  
Naruto-"Yeah, you go first so we can see how it's done."  
Kakashi-"Who me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like and what I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future... Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."  
Sakura-"That didn't help much, all he really told us was his name."  
Naruto-"Seriously..."  
Kakashi-"Okay, how about you go first... The blonde boy."  
Naruto-"Me, right? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup. I hate waiting for my ramen to cook. My hobbies are jokes and pranks. My dream for the futures is... To be the greatest Hokage!! Believe it!"  
Sasuke-"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything, considering I hate everything. I have no hobbies. As for my dream for the future, it won't be a dream because it will become reality. I will kill someone I hate and avenge my clan."  
Sakura-"I'm Sakura Haruno. The person I like... Heh... My hobbies are... Heheh... My dream for the future is... Hehehehehee... I hate Naruto!"  
Kakashi-"Okay... Last person." _'I can't wait for this one... Flame...'_  
Flame-"I... I'm Flame Pegasus. I don't really feel like telling you what I hate. My hobbies.. Well, I have lots of hobbies too. My dream for the future... Is to avenge my clan... A.. And kill the person that destroyed it."  
Kakashi-_'As expected... Her sister was right after all... Hm, this might be a tough one, but I'll learn to deal with it. However, what scares me is the fact that Flame could release the Seven Tailed Demon fox... Something I can't deal with right now. Especially since her sister's not around.'_ "Okay, tomorrow we're going to have our first training match. Meet at the bridge tomorrow and don't eat breakfast unless you like puking.. Dismissed."

Everyone left but Kakashi. He sat there wondering what had happened since the Pegasus clan incident eight years ago. Kakashi was one of the few that remembered... Him and Zamina... They promised each other to never mention it in front of Flame. Kakashi hoped that his team would be the ones to go kill Zabuza and Haku for Zamina and Flame's sakes... All three of them hadn't forgotten about it. Balmung had lived past it, and if he spoke of it, he scolded himself... Tomorrow would be a new day, and Kakashi would live through it. He knew he would.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Flame wait by the village entrance for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. You would think that he always shows up late. Well, he does. Anyway, Sasuke is being all laid back and stuff. His usual self. Naruto's being all crazy and stuff, I suppose he's getting mad because Kakashi-sensei hasn't arrived yet! The girls aren't doing anything, really. A few minutes later, Kakashi finally shows up...

Sakura, Flame, and Naruto-"You're late!!"  
Kakashi-"Sorry."  
Sasuke-"So... You said somethin' about a test."  
Kakashi-"Yes, follow me."

Sakura, Flame, Naruto, and Sasuke follow Kakashi to an open area with trees surrounding it. The Genin were thinking that they were going to fight Kakashi... Apparently, they're right.

Kakashi-"This is where we're fighting. Just beat me... That's it. You are allowed to use shuriken and kunai. Well, let's begin!!"

Sakura, Flame, and Sasuke jump off and hide in a tree. Naruto stands out in the open and charges at Kakashi-sensei with a kunai in his hand. Kakashi takes out his book, Make-Out Paradise. Naruto stops running..

Naruto-"What the hell is up with the book?!"  
Kakashi-"It's Make-Out Paradise. I've been dieing to see how the story ends. Weren't you attacking me?"

Flame, Sakura, and Sasuke throw kunai and shuriken at Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke's kunai and shuriken miss. However, Flame's shuriken and kunai hit.

Sakura and Sasuke-"What?! How'd her kunai and shuriken hit, but ours didn't?!"  
Flame-"Because I aimed, then threw..."

The 3 of them jump from the trees. Kakashi glares at Flame and thinks, 'Her skill is amazing... I wonder if she really is related to him...' Flame glares at Kakashi and thinks, 'He didn't even see my attack! He's a jounin, so he should've been able to dodge the attack!!' Sakura and Sasuke stay quiet the whole way back to the village. Naruto keeps praising Flame for her great skills.

Kakashi-"I have to go talk to Iruka-sensei. Gotta tell them that you're gonna be official Genin of Konohagure Village. At least for now... Just do what you want for the rest of the day."

Kakashi leaves the group in a puff of smoke.

Sakura-"I have to go."Sasuke, Flame, and Naruto-"Okay, bye Sakura!"

Sakura leaves. Flame heads for a dark alley, and lights the area up with her fire skills. Naruto and Sasuke followed her in.

Sasuke-"Flame?"  
Flame-"What is it, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke-"This is where me and Naruto live. Why are you here?"  
Naruto-"Yeah, what he said!!"  
Flame-"Because I have nowhere else to go. My parents are dead... My whole family is dead. Is it ok if I stay with you guys?"  
Sasuke-"Fine with me."  
Naruto-"I don't care!"

They sit down, and relax... Flame starts thinking about her past... Which will be included in the next chapter.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

--FLASHBACK--

Flame's flashback is about fragments of her past. This one part is in Flame's point of view. Anyway, she sees someone with medium long blondeish yellow hair with two red streaks. It had looked like that girl that Kakashi had told us about... I think her name was Zamina. Well, anyway, I walked closer to her... She pushed me away and threatened to kill me. Then, someone with short yellow hair and holding a sword. He was with another person with silvery gray hair. That person looked like Kakashi. Well, when they got there... Zamina left. "Thanks..." I said. They helped me up and took me to 'Kakashi's' house. I rested there until the next day...

--END FLASHBACK--

The next day in present time, Flame jumps up. She started thinking that the flashback was a dream... Whatever it was, it pained her to remember it because she couldn't go back to sleep. She glanced at her watch. '2:00 in the morning... I'm probably the only one in the village up.' Flame thought to herself. Sasuke wakes up 30 minutes later, and kicks Naruto awake.

Flame-"Morning, guys."  
Naruto-"Good morning, Flame!"  
Sasuke-"Morning... You look like you had a nightmare. What's up with you?"  
Flame-"Nothing."

Flame smiled to the both of them for the first time. They were both amazed because they had never seen her smile before. She always looked sad because her parents were killed. And probably by that Zamina person!

Sasuke-"Well, me and Naruto are going to go train for the next 3 hours. Wanna come, Flame?"  
Naruto-"Please come!! We wanna see how strong you really can be!! After all, your kunai and shuriken were the only ones that hit Kakashi-sensei!!"  
Sasuke-"Please don't remind me, Naruto."  
Flame-"Uh... Sure, I'll come along. I suppose I should do something with my life."

Sasuke and Naruto both smile at Flame, and Flame smiles back. They head to the open area where they fought Kakashi, and won... Where they became true Genin and not have to go back to the Academy. Sasuke and Naruto both took out a kunai, and Flame did the same thing.

Flame-"What exactly are we supposed to do?"  
Sasuke-"Climb trees."  
Naruto-"Without using your hands."  
Flame-"How do you do that? It's impossible... Unless we're supposed to jump?"  
Naruto-"No jumping. Watch me!"  
Naruto focuses his chakra into his feet. He runs toward the tree and starts climbing. Eventually, he slips and gets ready to fall. With his kunai, he makes a mark on the tree. He lands safely on the ground.

Flame-"Wow, that seems hard, but fun."  
Sasuke-"It is hard. Well, let's start."  
Flame-"Ok!"

Flame and Sasuke pick up their kunai. Naruto stands next to Flame. The three of them focus their chakra into their feet. A few seconds later, they start running towards the tree. Naruto and Sasuke only make it halfway up on their trees, then they fall. They make the mark with the kunai, and land safely on the ground. The two of them watch Flame go up the tree. A minute later, Flame slips, and makes a mark on the tree. She lands safely on the ground too. The two boys look amazed at Flame... They looked at where her mark was. It was pretty high up. The two boys then start asking her a bunch of questions.

Naruto-"Wow!! Neither one of us have ever gotten that high!!"  
Sasuke-"Yeah. How'd you do it, Flame?"  
Flame-"Well, I just climbed the tree! Just focus totally on the tree until you feel how much or less chakra to climb the tree."  
Sasuke-"Cool. Well, it's 5:30. Kakashi-sensei told us to head to the Academy so we can get our first mission!"  
Flame-"Yay, our first mission!!"

The three of them head for the Academy and wait outside. Naruto and Sasuke stand against the walls of the Academy, and start waiting for Sakura or Kakashi-sensei. Flame sits down and tries to catch her breath. She was the fastest Genin that came from the Academy. A few minutes later, Sakura comes.

Sakura-"Hey, guys! Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?"  
Flame-"No..."  
Sasuke-"He should be here... I'll kill him!!"  
Naruto-"Can I help?"  
Sasuke-"Sure. You, Sakura, and maybe Flame can..."  
Flame-"I can do what?"  
Sakura-"Kill Kakashi-sensei. He's always late. What's up with you, Flame?"  
Flame-"I'm fine..."  
Sakura-"You're staying with Sasuke and Naruto in that alley, aren't you?"  
Flame-"Yup."  
Sakura-"They train every morning."  
Flame-"I know. I'm better than the both of them!"  
Sasuke and Naruto-"Don't remind me!"

Sakura and Flame laugh, and eventually Naruto and Sasuke do the same. However, someone comes in and breaks their laughs. It was Kakashi's girlfriend, Zamina Salvatore!!  
Flame-"Who are you?"  
Zamina-"I'm Zamina Salvatore... Your sensei's girlfriend. I already know your names."  
Flame-"Ok, well, where's our sensei?!"  
Sakura-"Yeah, he's always late!"  
Zamina-"He's sick... I'll be your sensei for today..."  
Sasuke-"Are you even fit to be a sensei?"  
Naruto-"Yeah, what he said!!"

Zamina glares at Sasuke.. She immediately recognized him as one of the last members of the Uchiha clan. After Zamina gets ready to speak, Kakashi comes around the corner.

Sakura-"He's not even sick, you dumbass!!"  
Kakashi-"Zamina... Did you?"  
Zamina-"Yes... Kakashi."  
Kakashi-"You'll have to excuse her. She's like that sometimes. Also, to answer Sasuke's question. Yes, she is fit to be a sensei. She's a special jounin. One rank higher than me."

Zamina looks down on the ground. Flame walks over to her and puts her own hand on Zamina's shoulder. Zamina looks up at Flame. She recognized her as the last member of the Pegasus clan. Flame steps back to where she was sitting. Kakashi opens the door to the Academy.

Kakashi-"Zamina, we're going to have to go pick a mission now... We'll be back in a few minutes. Okay?"  
Zamina-"That's fine. I wanna be alone anyway."

Kakashi and the Genin walk into the Academy. They head to mission room. The four of them start looking at the two types of missions they can do, 'C' Ranks and 'D' Ranks. Flame and Naruto look at the 'D' Ranked missions, while Sakura and Sasuke look at the 'C' Ranked missions. Kakashi reads his book, Make-Out Paradise.

Naruto-"We found one, we found one!!"  
Kakashi-"What does it involve, Naruto?"  
Flame-"Watching over a bridge builder. We've gotta take him to the Village Hidden in the Mist."  
Kakashi-"Ok. It's a 'D' Rank, so we can do it. Is that ok with you, Sasuke and Sakura?"  
Sakura-"Sure!"  
Sasuke-"I don't care..."  
Kakashi-"Ok!!"  
5th Hokage-"Ok. Squad 7 is gonna take this mission. You guys should go to the village entrance and exit. The bridge builder will be waiting there."

The 4 of them head to the village entrance and exit. They looked around and saw no one.. Eventually, the bridge builder showed up.  
Tazuna (the bridge builder)-"These are the fools that are protecting me?! They're just kids... Except gray hair."  
Kakashi-"They're also ninja. I also have a name. It's Kakashi Hatake."  
Sakura-"I'm Sakura Haruno."  
Sasuke-"Name's Sasuke Uchiha."  
Naruto-"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!!"  
Flame-"Name's Flame Pegasus... And don't underestimate me."

Flame has a serious look in her eyes. She probably thinks that something's not right. Whatever it is, it won't matter... Yet. Starting today, Squad 7, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Flame Pegasus, and their leader, Kakashi Hatake, will start their first and hardest mission of all!! Going to the Village Hidden in the Mist and protecting Tazuna the bridge builder!!


	5. Chapter 5

Tazuna, the bridge builder, was mocking the 4 Genin.

Sasuke-"If you don't stop mocking us, I'll kill you!"  
Flame-"Sasuke, we're supposed to be protecting him, not kill him. Just let him do what he wants."  
Sasuke-"Fine.."  
Sakura-"Flame, you've stopped Sasuke!!"  
Naruto-"Yeah!!"  
Kakashi-"So, exac-"

Kakashi's words were cut off before he could even finish the sentence. Why? Someone threw a kunai and it landed right by his feet! Kakashi was in shock. Sakura protected Tazuna and Kakashi. Flame, Naruto, and Sasuke drew kunai and started looking around for the kunai thrower. Eventually, they showed up.

Demon Brothers-"We are the Demon Brothers!! We're here to kill Tazuna!!"  
Flame-"You're from the Mist Village!! I'm not letting you guys get past me!!"  
Sasuke and Naruto-"Yeah, what she said!!"

The Demon Brothers shoot chains at Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna. Flame jumps in front of them and stops the attack. Kakashi comes out of his shock and runs in front of Sasuke and Naruto. One of the Demon Brothers had aimed an attack straight at Sasuke and Naruto! Flame ties the Demon Brother who had tried to hurt Tazuna and Sakura's chain up. She then went to help Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. 'I won't let them prevail over me! I'm too strong for that kinda stuff!!' Flame thought. She jumped in front of the attack. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi thought she was dead... But she wasn't.

Sasuke and Naruto-"Flame!!"  
Kakashi-"Damn it! I couldn't protect her!!"  
Flame-"I'm not dead... Yet."

Flame was using a kunai to block their attack. She then used the Demon Brother who had aimed an attack at Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke's chain claw and threw him at his brother. She then tied both chains up... Kakashi killed the two of them with some shuriken and kunai.

Kakashi-"Well, that's over with."  
Flame-"Ye... Yeah."  
Sasuke-"You don't sound ok, Flame..."  
Flame-"I'll live.."

Flame falls to her knees...

Flame-"Maybe not... I tired myself out already."  
Kakashi-"You can say that again. I'll just carry you."Flame-"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Flame smiles at Kakashi, and Kakashi smiles back. He picks her up and they continue the journey to the Land of Waves.

Kakashi-"So, back to my question, Tazuna. If you knew there were assassins trying to kill you, why didn't you tell us? Why'd you hide it from us?"  
Tazuna-"Because the Land of Waves is very poor. We can't afford an 'A' or 'B' Ranked mission. I had to put it in as a 'D' Rank. Please, stay along and protect me. This bridge is the only hope!!"  
Flame-"It'd be useless to give up now, Kakashi-sensei. We're already 50 miles away from Konohagure anyway."  
Sasuke-"She's right."  
Kakashi-"We'll stay along. After all, I think we wanna see what the Hidden Mist Village is like.."

They continued walking. A few hours later, they got to a person near a boat.

Kakashi-"Is this how you got here?"  
Tazuna-"Yes. We're taking this there."  
Naruto-"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
Sakura-"Shut up, Naruto!"  
Boat Person-"Just get in the damn boat.  
Naruto-"I'll stay."  
Kakashi-"You have to go, dumb-"  
Sakura-"You have to go, you dumbass!!"  
Boat Person-"For the love of damns, get in the fucking boat!!"

They get in the boat, eventually. Kakashi lays Flame down, and she stands up weakly, and sits next to Sasuke. The boat person starts heading off for the Land of Waves.

Naruto-"Yay!! We're going to the Land of Waves!!"  
Boat Person (I'm gonna name him Joey.)-"Shut the hell up, kid! We're gonna get heard."  
Flame-"Heard?"  
Tazuna-"Gato."  
Sasuke-"Gato?"  
Kakashi-"He's trying to stop you guys from building the bridge, right?"  
Tazuna-"Yes... He's the reason on why I can't pay for an 'A' or 'B' Rank mission."  
Kakashi-"I see. Flame, are you feeling a bit better?"  
Flame-"Yeah... I am."  
Joey-"We won't be there for another day... So we're on this boat until tommorow."  
Naruto-"Damn it."

Flame falls asleep on Sasuke. Sakura moves next to Kakashi-sensei and sleeps on him. Naruto lays on the boat with Tazuna and sleeps on the bottom of the boat. Kakashi stays awake and watches over them. Joey continues to row the boat. Kakashi falls asleep. The next day, Sasuke is the first to wake up. He sees Joey's dead body and a note. Sasuke jumps up, and Flame falls and wakes up.

Flame-"What the hell?! Sasuke!"  
Sasuke-"Keep it down, Flame. Joey's dead... And there's a note."  
Flame-"Read it, Sasuke."  
Sasuke-"Let's wait for Kakashi-sensei and the others to wake up."

Someone jumps on to the boat... It was Zamina, Kakashi's girlfriend.

Zamina-"What happened here? Are you 2 the only survivors?"  
Flame-"No. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna are still alive. Just sleeping."  
Zamina-"I can wake Kakashi up. He's simple..."

Zamina goes into Kakashi's bag and takes his book out.

Sasuke-"Is that his book?!"  
Zamina-"He'll know that it's gone in 15 seconds."  
Flame-"You sure?"  
Zamina-"Flame, I know all of your sensei's secrets."  
Flame-"I see..."  
Zamina-"Sasuke, lemme see that note."  
Sasuke-"Ok."

Right when Sasuke gives the note to Zamina, Kakashi wakes up. This isn't a good thing.

Kakashi-"Zamina Salvatore, gimme my book!!"  
Zamina-"About time. You're a second late, Kakashi."  
Kakashi-"You're later.. You were supposed to be at the village entrance before we left."  
Zamina-"Got lost on the path of life, old man."  
Kakashi-"Sh... Shut up! And gimme my book, damn it!!"

Kakashi snatches the book from Zamina. He then wakes up Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto.

Naruto-"What happened here?"  
Sakura-"Seriously!"  
Tazuna-"Gato..."  
Zamina-"So it seems."  
Tazuna-"Who are you?"  
Zamina-"I am Zamina- It's common curtosy to introduce yourself first..."  
Flame-"He's Tazuna! And she's Zamina... Now, when we get to Tazuna's place, Sasuke has a note to read."  
They get to Tazuna's house 2 hours later. They meet Tsunami and Inari.

Inari-"Grandpa!!"  
Tazuna-"Inari!"  
Sakura-"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."  
Sasuke-"Name's Sasuke Uchiha."  
Naruto-"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!! And I'm going to be the next Hokage!!"  
Flame-"I'm Flame Pegasus..."  
Zamina-"I'm Zamina Salvatore."  
Tsunami-"My name is Tsunami. I'm Tazuna's daughter. This is my son, Inari."  
Inari-"Hi! I'm Inari. Who's the old man?"  
Flame-"Uh..."  
Kakashi-"Don't call me an old man!! I have a fuc-"  
Zamina-"His name is Kakashi Hatake. Just ignore him."  
Tsunami-"I suppose you're all hungry right now, right?"  
Flame-"Yup."  
Tsunami-"Is ramen ok?"  
Everyone but Tsunami-"Yeah!"

Flame sits next to Sasuke again. Sakura sits on the other side of Sasuke with Naruto next to her. Next to Naruto is Kakashi. Zamina sits on the other side of Flame. Inari sits across from Naruto, and Tazuna sits next to his grandson, Inari. One seat is saved for Tsunami.

Flame-"So... Sasuke, why don't you read the note?"  
Sasuke-"Ok. It says:

'I have killed this person... Save yourselves now, and leave when you get to the Hidden Mist Village.'

That's what it says."  
Flame-"Weird... Who was it written by?"  
Sasuke-"Some guy named Zabuza Momochi."

'Not him...' Zamina thought.

--FLASHBACK--  
This portion is in Zamina's point of view...

Zabuza-"You will kill all of Flame Pegasus's family. Leave Flame alive. She can live with you until she becomes 4..."Zamina-"I won't kill her family!! I'm a part of their clan!!"  
Zabuza-"Betray the clan... And kill them!! Or I'll kill you!"  
Zamina-"Fin... Fine. I'll do it..."  
Haku-"Should I help, Zabuza-san?"  
Zabuza-"Stay outta this, Haku."

As I killed Flame's family, and destroyed her clan, Zabuza and Haku fled.. They wanted me to do this... She used to work for Zabuza!! 'Damn it, I shouldn't have done this!' I thought. I fell to my knees next to Flame's mom... I started crying. Then, I saw her.. Flame was her name. I walked over to her. I looked at her right hand. A scar... Of fire. I picked her up. She would never have to find out it was me who killed her parents... At least, I hope not. I took her to Tagomai Village, where she would grow up. Hopefully, a nice peaceful life... Until she becomes a ninja... Like me and Kakashi.

--END FLASHBACK--

Tsunami finishes the cooking and gives everyone a bowl of ramen. Naruto starts chowing down as soon as he gets his. A ramen freak!

Sakura-"Zamina... You're not eating. Something up?"  
Zamina-"No."

Zamina eats her ramen quickly and leaves the room. Flame watches her. Five minutes later, everyone but Naruto finishes their ramen. Naruto kept asking for more ramen.

Kakashi-"Me and the others are going to bed."  
Tazuna-"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  
Flame-"Don't worry about me. I've gotta see something."  
Tazuna-"Ok. Inari... Go-"  
Inari-"I know!"

Inari heads to his room and Flame walks outside to where Zamina is. Tazuna show the others where they'll be sleeping.

Flame-"Zamina..."  
Zamina-"What the hell do you want, Flame?"

Flame sits next to Zamina. Zamina glances at her, then looks down. She starts crying.

Flame-"Why are you crying?"  
Zamina-"It's no reason..."  
Flame-"Tell me... Or I'll be forced to kill you.. And tell Kakashi-sensei."  
Zamina-"I can't tell you! That's the whole fucking point, Flame!!"Flame-"Calm down..."

Zamina takes out a kunai and Flame does the same... Zamina stabs herself in the right hand with her kunai. Flame watches in amazement. She never thought that Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend would act like this...

Flame-"Zamina..."  
Zamina-"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san!"  
Flame-"Zabuza? You worked for that delinquent?!"  
Zamina-"I... I was forced to!"

Flame grabs Zamina's kunai and takes it from her. She puts away her own kunai. Zamina holds back some tears...

Flame-"If you kill yourself, I'll be killed by Kakashi-sensei."  
Zamina-"You're right. I'll have to be healed though. I have to go back to Konoha."  
Flame-"No, you don't. My friend, Clay Tagomai, taught me how to heal before I went to the Academy."

Flame wraps Zamina's right hand in bandages. Flame walks inside and heads for Sasuke's room. Zamina sits outside and looks at her bandaged hand.

Zamina-"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san... She's gonna figure it out sooner or later. And if not her, it'll be Kakashi-san. I'll see you tommorow anyway..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, everyone wakes up, and they're eating breakfast.

Kakashi-"So, are you heading to the bridge today?"  
Tazuna-"It's Saturday! Why the hell would I wanna work on the bridge?!"  
Zamina-"Because... Your village needs the bridge."  
Tazuna-"And it's the weekend, so shut up."  
Flame-"We're not gonna get attacked today, are we?"  
Sasuke-"I hope not.."  
Kakashi-"Don't speak, it could happen."

Apparently Kakashi was right. Someone crashes through the window. Zamina jumps up, and the others do the same.

Kakashi-"Inari and Tsunami, get outta here!! Let me and the Genin handle this guy!!  
Sakura-"I'll protect Tazuna!"  
Flame-"I'm fighting!"  
Sasuke and Naruto-"And we're defiantly helping!!"  
Zamina-"I'm... Fighting this son of a bitch!"

Everyone takes their positions and Flame, Sasuke, Naruto, Zamina, and Kakashi take out 2 kunai each. The person (Zabuza) grabs his big sword.

Zabuza-"I am Zabuza Momochi. I believe one of you knows me?"  
Zamina-"Ugh.. Just shut up and go to hell already, Zabuza."

--FLASHBACK--  
Zabuza's point of view.

Zabuza-"You will kill them..."  
Zamina-"No! I won't be your pawn anymore!!"  
Zabuza-"Do it, or die!!"  
Zamina-"Fine..."

I hated making Zamina do this stuff, but she was my pawn. She was supposed to save my tool, Haku. Haku had special abilities that I wanted... I needed his special abilities. When Zamina first met Haku, she thought he was a girl... Haku cussed her out. I laughed. Well, anyway, Zamina failed her mission, and I had to go in. She's so retarded!!

Zamina-"I failed you, Zabuza-san."  
Zabuza-"You know what? Go back to that shit hole called Konohagure!! I hope I never see your bitchy face again, Zamina Salvatore."  
She left... And I never saw her again.  
--END FLASHBACK--

Zabuza-"Well, Zamina. Do you remember me?"  
Zamina-"Of..."  
Kakashi-"You know this delinquent?!"  
Flame-"I asked her last night... She does."  
Zamina-"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san!!"

Zamina runs off. The group loses a person for now... Flame knows where she's hiding.

Flame-"Great, now we're short a person!!"  
Kakashi-"We can still fight..."

Kakashi moves his headband up. It reveals the Sharingan.

Zabuza-"So, it's Kakashi of the Mirror Wheel Eye..."  
Kakashi-"Yes, it is. Such an honor to see it, isn't it?"  
Flame-"So I was right."  
Kakashi-"About what?"  
Flame-"Nothing."

Naruto charges at Zabuza. Zamina then jumps through the window that Zabuza-san broke through, and blocks Naruto's attack.

Naruto-"What the hell, Zamina?!"  
Zamina-"Maybe I should tell you guys..."  
Kakashi-"Tell us what?"  
Zamina-"Kakashi-san, I never told you because I was afraid you'd kill me!"  
Flame-"Why the hell would he kill you?!"  
Zabuza-"She used to work for me, Kakashi of the Mirror Wheel Eye!!"  
Kakashi-"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS?!"  
Zabuza-"You heard what I said old man..."

Kakashi runs at Zabuza quickly. He ran faster than Flame. When he got close to Zamina and Naruto, he shoved them outta the way. Naruto landed on some glass and he was injured. Flame ran over to him. Kakashi and Zabuza start fighting. Zamina walks over to Naruto.

Zamina-"You okay, Naruto?"  
Naruto-"I'll be fine..."  
Flame-"You sure, Naruto?"Naruto-"Of course, I'm sure!! Why wouldn't I?!"  
Zamina-"Because Kakashi-san shoved me and you outta the way."

In the background,  
Zabuza-"And just so you know, Kakashi, your so called girlfriend killed Flame's parents!"  
Kakashi-"You fucking liar!"

Flame heard what they said, and she looks at Zamina.

Flame-"What they said... Is it true?"  
Zamina-"Y... Yes."  
Naruto-"You can't be serious!!"  
Zamina-"I... I am."  
Flame-"Wh... Why?"  
Zamina-"Because of Zabuza-san."  
Zabuza-"I'll kill you and Zamina-chan!!"  
Flame-"Not if I have anything to say about this!!"  
Kakashi, Naruto, and Zamina-"Flame!!"

Flame runs faster than Kakashi at Zabuza. She starts slashing at him fast. Eventually she does some hand signs... Hand signs that will destroy Zabuza!

Flame-"Secret Jutsu, Fire Mirrors!!"  
Zabuza-"Impossible!!"

'So.. She is part of the Pegasus Clan... I wish her parents were here to see this... She's improved lots... Since I first met her.' Kakashi thought. Flame's Fire Mirrors appear, and she gets in one.

Flame-"Now, Zabuza... I will show you the true meaning o-"

Someone jumps through the window and the Fire Mirrors. It was Zabuza's tool, Haku. 'So, it's Haku... My arch rival.' thought Zamina. Haku walks over to Flame and starts crushing her hands.

Haku-"I'm Haku for future reference... And you're the girl who thinks that she's tough but she's not... Right? I believe your name was Flame?"  
Flame-"Yeah..."

Kakashi throws kunai at Haku's hands and hits. Haku is forced to let go of Flame's hands and he flees. Zabuza soon follows. Kakashi looks over at Naruto, then Zamina, then Tsunami and Inari, who just came back in the room, then Sakura and Tazuna, then finally Flame. Flame was looking at her hands... Seeing as they were almost crushed.  
Kakashi-"Are all of you ok?"  
Everyone but Flame-"Yeah."  
Kakashi-"What about you, Flame?"  
Flame-"..."  
Kakashi-"Nice answer..."

Zamina walks over to Flame and puts one hand on her shoulder. 'She's mentally and physically hurt... Kakashi, why'd you ask such a question?' Zamina thought.

Kakashi-"It's already late... You guys had better go to bed... Me and Zamina will stay here with Flame. If anything happens, we'll be sure to get you guys outta here alive... By the way, if anything happens in your rooms... Scream my name... I'll come."

Everyone but Kakashi, Zamina, and Flame left.

Zamina-"Flame..."  
Flame-"Sh... Shut up."  
Kakashi-"Uh..."  
Flame-"Just shut up!!"  
Zamina-"So it's just like I thought."  
Kakashi-"Just like you thought?"

Flame moves away from Zamina and heads out to where they were last night. She sits down and cries... Kakashi and Zamina come in too.

Zamina-"Told you she was mentally and physically hurt, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi and Zamina sit on both sides of Flame. Flame looks up at the both of them.

Flame-"What the hell do you want?"  
Kakashi-"I suppo-"  
Zamina-"Well... I'm sorry.."  
Flame-"It's not gonna bring them back. You know that... Zamina-sensei."  
Kakashi-"Huh?!"  
Zamina-"Hahahaha, she likes me better than her real sensei!"  
Kakashi-"Shut up!"  
Flame-"Hahahaha, love birds.."  
Kakashi-"Well, that made you happy."  
Flame-"It did?"  
Kakashi-"Uh huh."  
Zamina-"Kakashi-san..."Kakashi-"O...Oh yeah, right. Flame, tommorow, we're going to the bridge. We want you to stay here with Tsunami and Inari. After we saw your strength tonight, we thought you could stay..."  
Zamina-"Naruto and Sasuke might be staying with you too."  
Flame-"Why?"  
Kakashi-"They're out training."  
Flame-"I see.."  
Kakashi-"Well, you've had a rough night.. You should get some rest."  
Flame-"Ok. See you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Flame runs inside and heads to her room. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zamina sit outside and start talking...

Kakashi-"So... Anything you wanna tell her before we leave?"  
Zamina-"Nothing at all, Kakashi-san."  
Kakashi-"Good..."  
Zamina-"Tommorow, if he shows up, he's dead... After what he made me do... I was forced!!"  
Kakashi-"Why do you want to kill Zabuza so bad, Zamina-chan?"  
Zamina-"I was a part of Flame's clan... Before her... Family was killed by me."  
Kakashi-"You don't like talking about that do you?"  
Zamina-"No.. But I do know how she feels because I was an orphan when I was born... It was just me and my brother."  
Kakashi-"You have a brother?"  
Zamina-"Yeah.. His name is Sakumaru-san..."  
Kakashi-"Sakumaru, eh?"  
Zamina-"You.. You know him?!"  
Kakashi-"No, not at all."

Zamina rests her head on Kakashi. Flame is looking out her window and sees them. 'Love birds... They're always like that!' thought Flame. Kakashi looks out at the water... He wants to kill Zabuza, but he keeps thinking that he's too weak.

Kakashi-"Zamina-chan?"  
Zamina-"What is it, Kakashi-san?"  
Kakashi-"A... Am I weak?"  
Zamina-"Of course not!"

Zamina takes her head off of Kakashi. Flame continues to watch the two of them.. She can't sleep, so she just listens to Kakashi and Zamina's conversation. Kakashi falls asleep on Zamina...

Zamina-"Kakashi-san?"  
Kakashi-"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."  
Zamina-"He's sleeping..."

Zamina picks Kakashi up and walks inside. Flame goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Zamina takes Kakashi to Flame's room and lays him on a bed.

Zamina-"I hope he's up for tommorow... We can't risk any deaths..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, everyone's sitting at the table eating oatmeal for breakfast. Naruto and Sasuke come walking in the door.

Sasuke-"Flame... We made it to the top of the tree..."  
Naruto-"Yeah."  
Kakashi-"I suppose you two will wanna stay here, right?"  
Sasuke-"Duh, Kakashi-sensei."  
Kakashi-"Fine... Stay here with Flame, Tsunami, and Inari. The rest of us are going to the bridge and watch over Tazuna today."  
Sasuke-"Cool.."  
Flame-"I'm glad you two made it to the top of the tower.."  
Naruto-"Thanks.."

Sasuke and Naruto sit on both sides of Flame. Flame continues to eat breakfast without even noticing Sasuke and Naruto sitting next to her. 'She's not even talking... Let alone noticing us!! Could it be... That she's realized I'm part of the Uchiha clan?' Sasuke thought.

Kakashi-"Well, we have to go now... I hope you 3 Genin get along nicely. Hahahaha..."  
Flame-"Zamina's not here. She's out training... Something about walking on-"  
Kakashi-"Yeah, I know... She wants to kill Zabuza... She told me she's meeting up with us later.."  
Tazuna-"Are we going or what?"

They left, leaving Flame, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunami, and Inari behind.. Tsunami cleans up the table and Inari heads outside.

Tsunami-"Sasuke and Naruto, could you two go with Inari? He's going out to play, and he always gets picked on."  
Sasuke-"Sure. I have nothing else to do.."  
Naruto-"Yeah, what Sasuke said!"  
Flame-"Well, if you guys need help, just send Inari back here... I'll be there in a matter of seconds."

Sasuke and Naruto left to follow Inari. Flame sits down at the table and watches Tsunami.

Flame-"Tsunami?"  
Tsunami-"Huh?"  
Flame-"Why does Inari get picked on?"  
Tsunami-"Because.. All the kids think he's too weak to become a ninja. A ninja of the Hidden Mist Village."  
Flame-"I see... I'm only 12, and I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. I thought it'd be scary at first, but now.. It's fun. I'm the strongest and fastest on my squad.. Maybe Inari can look up to me!"  
Tsunami-"Maybe.."  
Flame-"Maybe Inari can come with us back to Konohagure... My friend's parents will be happy to take care of him. Besides, my friend's not even going to the Academy without a friend... Maybe him and Inari can be friends."  
Tsunami-"Sure.. Your friend's parents sound nice... What's your friend's name?"  
Flame-"His parents are nice. And his name's Clay Tagomai. He gets picked on a lot.. Even after I became a ninja... He's the same age as Inari, 12."  
Tsunami-"Ok, he can go back with Kakashi and the rest of your squad."  
Flame-"Cool!!"  
Tsunami-"Flame, I have to go into the village to get some food if we're gonna eat tonight. Are you coming?"  
Flame-"Sure."

Zamina comes running in the door just after Flame finished speaking. She grabs her katana and other stuff, and runs to where Flame's sitting. She slams her right hand on the table, and Flame jumps up.

Zamina-"Where's Kakashi-san?!"  
Flame-"A... At the bridge, Zamina-sensei."  
Zamina-"Thanks, Flame-chan!!"

Zamina runs off...

Tsunami-"Was it really nessacary for her to do that?"  
Flame-"I have no clue... Anyway, are we heading out?"  
Tsunami-"Yes."

Flame and Tsunami head out to the food store. Flame is amazed to see it empty.. 'So this is how they live? I hope Kakashi-sensei and the rest of us can stop this. I don't want this family to die.' Flame thought.

Tsunami-"Ok, we're done. Let's head outside."

The two of them walk outside to see dead bodies on the ground. All of them were Hidden Mist ninja. People that worked for Gato had been looking for Flame and were heading for Tsunami's place. Flame throws kunai at them and kills 3. She takes out a kunai and picks up a katana.

Tsunami-"Flame, there's 97 of them! You'll be killed!!"  
Flame-"Go to the bridge and get Kakashi-sensei. While you're heading there, try and find Naruto and Sasuke. They'll be able to help!!"  
Tsunami-"Got it!!"

Tsunami runs off. Flame walks closer to Gato's men. They immideatly reconized her as the red haired girl they were looking for... Flame. (Tamuko and Sakui are my characters, and they work for Gato. Please, don't take them without permission.)  
Flame-"You looking for me?"  
Tamuka-"Yeah. We're here to kill you!! Your team is being taken care of by Zabuza-san and Haku-san. I hope your ready to be killed."  
Flame-"Not yet... But I hope you are!"

Flame kills all of Gato's men in a matter of minutes. The remaining two, Tamuka and Sakui, were amazed.

Flame-"Now that most of them are dead, shall I kill you two?"  
Tamuka-"Hell yeah!"  
Sakui-"You're not killing us, you little bitchy dumbass!!"  
Flame-"You'll pay..."

Sasuke and Naruto:

Tsunami appears where Sasuke and Naruto are. They are getting attacked too. But not by Haku or Zabuza, but by 10 of Gato's men. Tsunami gets hit by a kunai that one of Gato's men threw, and now she's dead. Naruto and Sasuke try to hold their guard until Flame can get there. Inari had been taken hostage by Gato.

Kakashi, Zamina, Sakura, Tazuna, Haku, and Zabuza:

Kakashi reveals his Mirror Wheel Eye, also known as the Sharigan. Sakura is protecting Tazuna with her life. Haku is fighting with Zamina, and Haku's losing. Zabuza seems amazed to see the Sharingan twice. Kakashi mentions that no one has ever seen it more than twice... Except Zamina. Sakura keeps looking around every 30 minutes, hoping that Sasuke, Naruto, or Flame would come and help.

Flame:

Tamuka and Sakui are getting ready to fight Flame head on. A 2 on 1 match. They know nothing of Flame's ways and Tamuka and Sakui are hoping to kill her. They called her name, which increased her motivation of killing them. Little do any of them know is about the spirit of darkness that lives inside her. That she was cursed with when she was born. Before they fight, the three of them call each other names and then strike...

As you can see, everyone is fighting someone. A chain of events is happening, and with each and every character. Inari has been kidnapped by Gato, and Naruto and Sasuke must save him, or Kakashi-sensei will kill the both of them... Literally. With that outta the way, there are some questions. What will happen to Inari? Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to save Inari and get to the fight before Kakashi-sensei and Zamina-sensei get killed, leaving Sakura to fight alone until Flame arrives? Can Flame spend some time to send some Shadow Clones out to help Sasuke and Naruto save Inari? And the last question... Can Squad 7 complete the toughest mission yet and get back to Konohagure alive? Find out in the next few chapters!!


	8. Chapter 8

Flame:

Tamuka-"Flame, you're the devil of darkness!!"  
Sakui-"The devil of darkness will die!!"  
Flame-"Call me what you want! But you two... Are the weakest Hidden Mist Villagers!!"

Tamuka and Sakui run at Flame pretty fast. Flame stands in the same spot. They think they're gonna strike. Sakui and Tamuka swing their katanas and send out fireballs. After the smoke clears, they can't see Flame. Flame had made a replacement and a clone. She had Tamuka and Sakui at kunai point. They were both afraid and shaking.

Real Flame-"If you value your life, you'll let me kill you now."  
Flame Clone-"Does it really matter?"  
Tamuka-"Ugh... Gato-san, we lost!!"  
Sakui-"If we go back to him, we'll die, Tamuka... Let her kill us, so Gato can save some bloodshed!!"  
Tamuka-"Fine.."  
Real Flame-"Okie dokey!!"

The two Flames kill Tamuka and Sakui. That's the end of those two. Flame jumps trees to find Naruto and Sasuke's location.

Naruto and Sasuke:

Sasuke-"We need Flame, Kakashi, or Zamina and fast!!"  
Naruto-"If we leave here, we'll be chased!!"  
Sasuke-"So if they're fighting, that gives them more trouble to go through... Damn it!! We're not gonna live on our own..."  
Naruto-"We're on our own for now, Sasuke."  
Sasuke-"I sense Flame's chakra... She's close by."  
Naruto-"Flame's catra? Cool! We'll live!"  
Sasuke-"It's CHAKRA, not catra. We'll have to hold off until she gets here."

Gato's men keep appearing at Naruto and Sasuke's location. Naruto and Sasuke throw kunai and shuriken to kill them, and use kunai and the enviroment to protect themselves.

Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, Zamina, Haku, and Zabuza:

Kakashi-"Damn it... My chakra levels are already low."  
Zabuza-"Well, well.. Looks like Kakashi of the Mirror Wheel eye is gonna lose this match once and for all..."  
Zamina-"Not if I have anything to say about that, Zabuza-san."  
Sakura-"Zamina-sensei, be careful!!"Zabuza-"Haku, take care of this bitchy fool who came back from the shit hole known as Konohagure!"  
Tazuna-"From what I've heard, Konohagure isn't a shit hole!!"  
Sakura-"You'll pay, Zabuza!!"  
Kakashi-"Zabuza... I thought you'd like to know... Konohagure has some of the best ninja in the world.. The Genin you met earlier aren't here... But if you put them all together, they're the strongest rookie Genin of Konohagure village..."  
Zabuza-"Then prove it!!"  
Zamina-"Zabuza-san, he can't! They're not here!"  
Zabuza-"You've got a point, Zamina-chan. I notice we're short some of those pipsqueaks.. Less people for me to kill."  
Kakashi-"Zamina-chan!! I need you to do something!"

Kakashi runs over to Zamina and whispers this into her ear:

"Zamina, I've got a plan to kill Zabuza and Haku at the same time.. It's gonna take some time, but It'll work, I'm sure of it. All you have to do is grab Sakura and Tazuna when I point a finger up... Jump in the air, and wait for me to attack.. Got it?"

Zamina nods her head and Kakashi walks over to Zabuza... Zabuza sees that Kakashi had covered up his Sharingan when he was talking to Zamina...

Zabuza-"So Kakashi, not using the Mirror Wheel Eye, are you?"  
Kakashi-"I'm using it... Just not now."  
Zabuza-"Then.. Wha- Haku!! What the hell are you doing?! You were supposed to do that until I gave you the signal!!"  
Haku-"I have to use it, Zabuza-san."  
Zabuza-"Do as you wish then..."  
Haku-"Fine. Secret Jutsu; Crystal Ice Mirrors!!"

Mirrors of Ice that looked just like Flame's Fire Mirrors (Expect Haku's mirrors are Ice.), that she used on Zabuza earlier.. Could Haku have copied Flame's attack, but turned it into Ice?! Whatever it was, Zamina was trapped in it until she could get outta it.

Haku-"You've heard of the Kekkei Genkai, haven't you, Zamina?"  
Zamina-"Yes.. This is a Kekkei Genkai."  
Haku-"How did you know?"  
Zamina-"Because... I'm not a moron like you!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and now Flame:

Flame kills most of Gato's men, and jumps from tree to tree doing it.

Sasuke-"Where are those attacks coming from!?"Naruto-"I have no fucking clue!!"  
Flame-"No fucking clue my ass! You should know who has the best kunai throwing skills here!"  
Sasuke and Naruto-"Flame, you're alive!!"  
Flame jumps down from the tree she's in. She grins at Sasuke and Naruto.

Flame-"Why wouldn't I be alive?"  
Sasuke-"I thought you would be helping Zamina, Sakura, and Kakashi."  
Flame-"Yeah, well, where's Inari?"  
Naruto-"Well... He got kidnapped. And Tsunami's-"  
Flame-"I know Tsunami's dead... But Inari's coming with us back to Konohagure! When we get back, I've gotta drop him off at the inn with Clay Tagomai and his brother. He's gonna be a Konoha ninja!"  
Sasuke and Naruto-"Sorry, Flame..."  
Flame-"It's ok. Who'd he get kidnapped by?"  
Naruto-"We didn't find out his name, but the guy had a music note on his forehead protector."  
Sasuke-"Do you know what Hidden village that is?"  
Flame-"Nope... It must've just popped up because I've never heard of a Hidden village that has music notes on their forehead protectors..."  
Sasuke-"So what do we do?"  
Flame-"Save Inari... I'll lend you some clones... I'm heading to the bridge.. I can sense Kakashi's Sharingan."

Flame creates some Shadow Clones. She leaves the clones in Sasuke and Naruto's hands. They leave with the clones to where Orochimaru is at, but they don't know that yet..."

Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, and Zabuza:

Kakashi-"Ugh... I'm not sure if I can continue on with my desired plan. I'll try anyway!!"  
Zabuza-"Try what?!"

'Wait!! I can let Sakura and Tazuna die in the blast! I'll have to wait until Flame gets here... Or at least Sasuke and Naruto!!' thought Kakashi, while looking at the Crystal Ice Mirrors, 'Please Zamina... Get outta there.. You're strong. I know you are!!' Kakashi lifts up his headband. His Sharingan is revealed once more.

Zabuza-"So.. You're using the Sharingan, eh?"  
Kakashi-"What does it look like, dumbass?"  
Zabuza-"Foul language isn't nessaceary."  
Sakura and Tazuna-"Just shut the hell up, Zabuza!!"  
Zabuza-"Fools... The same trick won't work on me twice."

Zamina and Haku (I know they're in the same area as Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna, and Zabuza, just a different fight, so they deserve a different section!):  
Zamina-"Damn, Haku! You've gotten faster since I last saw you."  
Haku-"And I've mastered my Kekkei Genkai... I'm surprised you're even part of a clan... And have a Kekkei Genkai."  
Zamina-"Don't bring my clan into this! My clan was destroyed thanks to you and Zabuza! And one more thing... Meet the element known as death, Haku!!"  
Haku-"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
Zamina-"LIGHTNING ELEMENT SECRET SKILL(Sorry if this confuses anyone, I'm just used to doing that from a forum I write RPGs at. If I've confused you, review me, and I'll change it ASAP.); LIGHTNING'S DEATH!!"  
Haku-"W... What is this?!"

Everyone heard what Zamina had said... And now... We switch back to Kakashi's group again.

Kakashi's Group:

Kakashi-"I know she didn't say what I think she just said! Sakura, protect Tazuna with your life!!"  
Sakura-"Got it! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! (Translation: Shadow Clone Jutsu!!)"

Sakura clones appear around and above Tazuna. Zabuza runs into the Crystal Ice Mirrors, with Kakashi close behind. (Now Zamina and Haku are with Kakashi's group.)

Zabuza-"Haku, stop what you're doing now and block!!"  
Kakashi-"Zabuza, our fight's over!"

The Crystal Ice Mirrors start to shatter, and eventually, they break completely. Kakashi glares at Zamina like she's crazy to reveal her Kekkei Genkai. Zamina falls down on the ground, knocked out.

Haku-"Damn it!! That fool almost killed me!!"

Flame throws kunai at Haku's neck. She appears in a puff of smoke. Zabuza throws his boomerang like sword at Flame. She hears it coming and jumps outta the way.

Zabuza-"I missed?! Damn that foolish girl!!"  
Kakashi-"She's the strongest member on the squad... Well, strongest outta the 4 rookie Genin on the squad I should say.. By the way, if you wanna live, try to kill me now. I'm right behind you."

Kakashi was right behind Zabuza, holding a kunai knife to his neck. Zabuza glared at the dead Haku. Flame was sitting next to Zamina, trying to heal her. It wasn't working. Kakashi made a slit mark in Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza-"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing?!"  
Kakashi-"Using the Chidori (Lightning Edge.) would be a bad thing in front of Flame.  
Flame-"I don't care. Healing Jutsu; Double Healing!"Kakashi-"Fine with me."

Kakashi had started to power his chakra up into one hand. It was the strength of the Chidori..

Kakashi-"Chidori!"

Kakashi had put his hand that was doing the Chidori through Zabuza. Game over now.

Flame-"Healing Jutsu; Elemental Healing!!"  
Kakashi-"It's not gonna work."  
Sakura-"Kakashi-sensei!!"  
Tazuna-"So everyone's alive..."  
Kakashi-"Not Zamina-chan."  
Sakura-"Hey, where's Sasuke and Naruto?"  
Flame-"..."  
Kakashi-"Let's hea-"

Gato and all of his men had appeared. Three of them had Sasuke, Naruto, and Inari. Gato was laughing at the fate of Zabuza and Haku. He glanced at Zamina's nearly dead body, and reconized her as Zabuza's former assistant.

Gato-"Ha, I can't believe they died to weaklings... Also, we have your friends."  
Flame-"We're not weaklings.. And we noticed."  
Gato-"Well, have fun. Kill them!!"

The three people who had Sasuke, Naruto, and Inari had thrown them in the air. Sasuke had grabbed Inari and they landed safely. The three of them ran back to where the others were. All of the ninja drew kunai. Flame had ran through the crowd injuring as many people as possible. Her target was Gato. Gato was near the edge of the bridge and was about to fall. Flame was a few inches away from him now.

Flame-"Game over, Gato."  
Gato-"Says who?"  
Flame-"..."

Flame had threw her kunai at Gato, sending him off the bridge and killing him. Some of the men had went after Flame.

Flame-"Damn it!! I'm almost outta chakra!"  
Sasuke-"And I thought you wouldn't give up!"  
Sakura-"Yeah!"  
Naruto-"What everyone else said!"

The three of them had thrown kunai at the remaining men. They were dead... Thanks to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Flame-"Thanks, guys..."  
Kakashi-"Well, let's get back to Tazuna's house... Ow..."  
Everyone-"Okay!"

They get back to Tazuna's house. Kakashi puts Zamina on a bed. Flame and the others sit down. Inari heads to his room after Flame tells him that he can be a Konohagure ninja.

Tazuna-"Well... Ok. He can go with you guys back. Do either of your senseis know about this yet?"  
Flame-"Nope."  
Naruto-"YEAH!!"  
Kakashi-"Know about what?"

Naruto had fallen outta his chair when Kakashi entered the room. Flame, Sasuke, and Sakura had looked at Kakashi as if he had heard about the news...

Flame-"Uh... You didn't hear?"  
Kakashi-"Nope!"  
Sasuke and Sakura-"Ummmm..."  
Naruto-"Inari's coming with us back to Konohagure and staying at a friend of Flame's house!!"  
Flame, Sasuke, and Sakura-"What Naruto said..."  
Kakashi-"Well, that's fine with me."  
Inari-"Okay! I'm ready to leave!"  
Kakashi-"Can we wait a day? I'm exhausted..."  
Zamina-"Wow, I never knew that the great Kakashi could be exhausted..."

Kakashi had fallen down, just as Naruto had gotten back into his chair. Kakashi seemed amazed that Zamina had recovered so quickly.

Flame-"I guess my healing jutsu did work!"  
Kakashi-"Never mind... We'll go back."

A few days later, everyone had gotten their stuff and headed out for the bridge. Tazuna and the other villagers had said good bye to Inari and the other ninja leaving. They did the same thing.

Naruto-"Race you guys back!"  
Sakura-"Ok!"  
Sasuke-"I'm in..."  
Inari-"Me too!"  
Flame-"I'll join in."  
Kakashi-"I'm out."  
Zamina-"I'll stay out too."Flame-"Fine. We'll meet you on the other side!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Inari, and Flame had started running to the other side of the bridge. This was the end of their mission... A success on their first hard mission. To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Konohagure, it's just Flame, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi had left to do his mission report and Zamina was off on a mission. They were trying to think of a way to get Kakashi to show his face. Naruto's idea gives them a hint on what to do..

Naruto-"How about the ramen shop!"  
Sakura-"You just wanna go there for the food!"  
Sasuke-"No way, Naruto."  
Flame-"Naruto's got a point. He has to take his mask off to eat."

Someone had thrown kunai in front of each of them. Flame looked up to find Zamina standing on a tree branch.

Flame-"What the hell was that about?"  
Zamina-"I heard everything.. I wouldn't do what your thinking or you'll be dead..."  
Sakura and Naruto-"Says who?"  
Kakashi-"Says me!"

Kakashi had poofed right in front of Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Flame. His skills seemed better than everyone else's... Or so it seems.

Sasuke-"Kakashi-sensei!"  
Flame-"We're busted.."  
Kakashi-"Possibly.. Oh, yeah, before I forget, we've got a new squad member."  
Zamina-"And he's signed all five of you up for the Chunnin exams."  
Naruto-"Chunnin exams?"  
Sakura-"And a fifth squad member?"  
Kakashi-"The academy has their reasons."  
Naruto-"But what about the Chunnin exams?"  
Zamina-"Kakashi, looks like you've got a stupid group this time."  
Kakashi-"They're only Genin..."  
Flame-"The Chunnin exams.. Sounds pretty fun."  
Sasuke-"More people to defeat... Yay."  
Sakura-"So explain these Chunnin exams to us."  
Kakashi-"The Chunnin exams are exams that allow you to become Chunnin if you pass. They're very hard and not a lot of people pass... As a matter of fact, you'll be my first Genin team to enter these exams."  
Sasuke-"Why's that?"  
Zamina-"He's failed every other Genin team because they don't understand teamwork."  
Boy's voice-"Hey, this must be squad seven..."  
Iruka's voice-"It is... Sadly."

Iruka and the new kid on the team had shown up. The new kid had red hair like Flame's, except his hairstyle was different, and wore his hitai-ate, or forehead protector, on his leg. He also had a green short sleeve shirt with the Yuki clan symbol on the front and on the sleeves. Also, he wore a pair of blue shorts with the normal ninja shoes.

Iruka-"This is your new squad member, Kaimaru. He came from Kirigakure."  
Sakura-"We just got back from there!"  
Kaimaru-"Well, hi everyone."  
Iruka-"Kakashi... Don't screw this up.."  
Kakashi-"Have I ever failed a group of Genin before Iruka?"  
Everyone but Kakashi and Kaimaru-"Yes, you have Kakashi!"  
Kakashi-"Oh, right... Hehehehehe..."  
Iruka-"Well.. Have fun!"

Iruka leaves in a puff of smoke and the five Genin, Kakashi, and Zamina are left alone.. So Kakashi decides to talk about the Chunnin exams after having everyone introduce themselves to Kaimaru.

Kakashi-"So... Why don't we introduce ourselves to Kaimaru?"  
Kaimaru-"Okay. You guys already know my name."  
Zamina-"Kakashi, you're starting..."  
Kakashi-"Why me? Well, whatever, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your sensei."  
Sakura-"I'm Sakura Haruno."  
Naruto-"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"  
Sasuke-"Yeah, right, Naruto.. That's even if you can pass that Chunnin exams.. Anyway, I'm Sasuke Uchiha...  
Flame-"I'm Flame Pegasus."  
Zamina-"I suppose that leaves me... I'm Zamina.. I'm just here 'cause Kakashi made me come here."  
Kakashi-"Now.. I've got the Chunnin exam permission forms.. Take them, and in two weeks, on July 1st, go to room 301 at the academy. Well, I still have my mission report to complete, so I'll be back later... Maybe Zamina-chan can take you on some missions or something."

Kakashi leaves in a poof of smoke. Flame and Sakura just think he's leaving to read his book, Make Out Paradise. Then, just after Kakashi leaves, some guy with big, huge eyebrows comes running in. Naruto trips him and Sasuke holds him at kunai point. Zamina jumps from her tree and takes the kunai from Sasuke. The guy stands up and brushes himself off. He introduces himself as Gai.

Zamina-"Not you again.."  
Sakura-"You know this guy?"  
Zamina-"Sadly, yes.. He's the ignorant fool that's Kakashi's rival."  
Gai-"Well, five Genin on a squad... Kakashi must have his hands tied up."  
Zamina-"What do you want?"  
Gai-"To see Kakashi.. What else?"  
Zamina-"He's busy.. Leave us alone... I was gonna train these Genin."  
Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Flame, and Kaimaru run off to find Kakashi. They find him and Naruto and Sasuke jump him. Sakura, Flame, and Kaimaru hold him at kunai point. Kakashi pushes them all off and takes the kunai from Sakura, Flame, and Kaimaru.

Kakashi-"What the hell are you guys doing?! Trying to kill me?"  
Kaimaru-"No..."  
Kakashi-"Shut up!"  
Flame-"We wer-"  
Kakashi-"I just said shut up! Now what the hell were you guys trying to do to me?"  
Sasuke-"We were trying to..."  
Kakashi-"Tell me or I'll ki-"

Someone was standing on the top of Kakashi's house, and that person had jumped on Kakashi to distract him. It was Zamina.

Zamina-"Go! I'll hold Kakashi off!"  
Kakashi-"No, you won't!"

Kakashi kicks Zamina off of him and the Genin start running. Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's leg and he tripped. He then drew a kunai and tried to swing his hand down to hurt Naruto. However, Zamina had recovered from the attack quickly enough to stop Kakashi from killing or hurting Naruto.

Kakashi-"What the hell? Are you a part of their plan too, Zamina-chan?"  
Zamina-"Not exactly... They're trying to make you take your mask off.."  
Kakashi-"Oh really... If you're not telling the truth, I'll kill you.."  
Flame-"She's right..."

The four Genin (minus Naruto) looked down. Zamina had walked behind them and was getting ready to throw a kunai at Kakashi if he didn't believe them.

Kakashi-"Fine... Fine.. I believe you guys.. Now can I do my mission report that I haven't finished yet?"  
Naruto-"Not until you let go of me!!"  
Kakashi-"Sorry, Naruto. I forgot I tripped you..."

Kakashi lets go of Naruto's leg and walks into his house.. Sakura and Zamina go home and Kaimaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Flame head to the back alley to see Flame's old friend and Inari.

Clay-"Hi, Flame... Long time no see, eh?"  
Sasuke-"You know this guy?"  
Flame-"Yeah.. He's an old friend."  
Clay-"Oh, yeah... I'm Clay Tagomai. I'm not gonna hurt or kill you.. I'm a good guy."  
Inari-"Naruto!!"  
Naruto-"Hey, it's Inari."Clay-"So the rest of you mind introducing yourselves?"  
Sasuke-"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."  
Kaimaru-"My name's Kaimaru ."  
Naruto-"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!! The next Hokage!"  
Clay-"Hehehehe, I suppose you and Flame are still Genin, right?"  
Flame-"Yeah... Aren't you supposed to be at the academy?"  
Clay-"Class ended early."  
Inari-"Isn't Sakura on your squad too?"  
Flame-"Yup, but she went home... Along with Zamina-sensei."  
Clay-"Isn't Sakura that pink haired girl?"  
Naruto-"Yeah."  
Clay-"Oh, yeah!! I know her! She was one of Flame's pals at the academy."  
Sasuke-"So why are you here? This is where me, Naruto, Kaimaru, and Flame sleep.."  
Clay-"Oh, really.. Well, this is just my hangout.. You guys can stay at my house if you wanna. Any friends of Flame.. And Inari are my pals too!"  
Kaimaru-"Fine with me.."  
Sasuke-"Ok.."  
Naruto-"Awesome! I'm in!"  
Flame-"What Naruto said."

Clay and the others went to Clay's house. They met Clay's mom, Klara, and Clay's dad, Kloto. Inari and Clay show Flame and her friends where they'll be sleeping. Flame also meets up with her brother, Balmung, and Clay's brother, Garet.

Garet-"Well, if it isn't Loser and Little Loser, and Loser's friends... Fire and idiots."  
Sasuke-"We're not idiots!"  
Clay-"And stop calling me and Inari losers!"  
Balmung-"I didn't say anything..."  
Flame-"Hi, Balmung... And Garet. And stop calling me Fire, Garet!"  
Garet-"Fine.. Fine, I'll stop."  
Naruto-"So... Who are you two?"  
Garet-"I'm Garet Tagomai, Clay's older brother."  
Clay-"By a year.."  
Balmung-"And I'm Balmung Pegasus, Flame's older brother."  
Flame-"By a year.."  
Sasuke-"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."  
Kaimaru-"My name's Kaimaru."  
Naruto-"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!! The next Hokage!"  
Garet-"That's even if you pass the Chuunin exams.. We're in them too.. Clay and Inari might be competing next year. They're still in the academy."  
Balmung-"So.. How was your mission?"  
Flame-"Fun."  
Sasuke-"Killful."Naruto-"Awesome!"  
Kaimaru-"..."  
Garet-"What kinda answer is that, Kaimaru?!"  
Flame-"He wasn't on the squad with us when we did the mission."

Garet-"Oh."

Klara had called the kids downstairs for dinner. They all went downstairs and started eating Miso Ramen and Curry. Thirty minutes later, everyone had finished and started doing something. Flame, Clay, Naruto, Inari, and Kaimaru were playing the Tigomacube, Clay's own creation. Balmung, Garet, and Sasuke were training outside.

Inside the house:  
Flame-"So what game are we gonna play?"  
Clay-"Super Smash Brothers Advanced 2!"  
Everyone but Clay-"Okay!"  
Clay-"Okay, pick your characters."  
Flame-"I pick Kakashi Hatake from Naruto."  
Clay-"As usual... I pick Luigi from Mario Party."  
Naruto-"I'll be... Iruka-sensei!! From Naruto.."  
Inari-"Isn't your name Naruto? Anyway, I pick Mia from Golden Sun."  
Naruto-"Yeah..."  
Kaimaru-"I'll pick Yondaime from Naruto."  
Flame's thoughts-'Yondaime.. He was the 4th Hokage... The one who sealed the Nine Tailed Demon Fox away.'  
Clay-"What should the stage be? I say Final Destination."  
Flame-"Same.."  
Naruto-"Ichiragu's Ramen Shop!"  
Flame-"You're only saying that because your favorite food is Ramen.."  
Naruto-"So..."  
Inari-"I pick Final Destination."  
Kaimaru-"Same as Naruto."  
Clay-"Well, since Naruto and the others are guests, I'll be nice and go for Ichiragu's. Is that fine with you, Flame and Inari?"  
Flame-"Okay."  
Inari-"Sure."

The game starts and they all start playing. It was a 99 live match.. And now we head outside with Balmung, Garet, and Sasuke.

Garet-"So, Sasuke.. You're from the Uchiha clan, right?"  
Sasuke-"Yeah."  
Balmung-"Hey, can you do the Sharingan yet?"Sasuke-"Yeah.. But I haven't mastered it yet."  
Garet-"Can you show us any-"

Someone had thrown another kunai from the roof of Clay's house. It was one of two people... Zamina-sensei or Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke thought it was Zamina-sensei because she was always getting into people's business. Balmung and Garet thought it was Kakashi because he has good stealth skills. Apparently, both of them were right..

Balmung and Garet-"Kakashi Hatake..."  
Sasuke-"And Zamina Pegasus..."  
Zamina-"Kakashi, I stand corrected, you have four stupid members.."  
Kakashi-"Why did I bother to bring you along?"  
Zamina-"I just followed..."  
Balmung-"Hey.. My sister isn't stupid!"  
Zamina's thoughts-'I thought you were killed, Balmung... I guess not. Unless... Flame revived you.. She is pretty good at healing magic.'  
Sasuke-"What do you do you dumbasses want?"  
Kakashi-"One, I'm not a dumbass, and I'm pretty much here to see if you guys wanna go on a short mission tomorrow. Just meet me at the academy. I told Sakura's parents. Zamina, go tell Flame and the others.."  
Zamina-"Do you even know if they're here, Kakashi-san."  
Kakashi-"Sasuke's here.."  
Garet-"Flame's here.. And so is Naruto and Kaimaru.."  
Sasuke-"You had to tell..."  
Garet-"I mean.. They're not here right now! They're at Ichiragu's Ramen Shop."  
Kakashi-"Yeah right.. I'll tell them tomorrow."

Zamina and Kakashi leave to go somewhere while Sasuke, Balmung and Garet just stand there. Usually the Genin would have attacked them at first will, but they didn't. Sasuke knew them, and Balmung or Garet wouldn't attack..

Sasuke-"So.. Let's continue.."  
Balmung-"Yeah, show me the Sharingan!"  
Garet-"Why do you wanna see the Sharingan?"  
Sasuke-"It's okay. I don't mind."

Sasuke activates his Sharingan. He wouldn't have done this for anyone else, but since these two were Sasuke's new friends, he showed them. Even though they would be rivals during the Chunnin Selection Exams, they would still be friends. Sasuke, Balmung, and Garet continued training. In the house, Flame, Naruto, Inari, Kaimaru, and Clay were playing Super Smash Brothers Advanced 2.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

On July 1st, Sasuke, Sakura, Flame, Kaimaru, and Naruto were waiting at the academy since 4:00 in the morning. At 4:30, Zamina-sensei had come.

Zamina-"Hi, everyone."  
Flame-"....Hi."  
Sasuke-"What do you want now?"  
Zamina-"Just here to see if you were awake for the Chunnin exams."  
Naruto-"Uhhhhh.. I'm still trying to figure out the form."  
Flame-"I'll help you, Naruto."

Flame starts helping Naruto. 'So... She's better than I thought after all.. She's gonna pass the Chunnin exams. I just know it.' thought Zamina. Eventually, Sakura shows up and Naruto's permission slip is finished. At 8:30, thirty minutes before the Chunnin exams were supposed to start, the 5 Genin and Zamina entered the academy. They met up with Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten.. All 3 of them were part of Maito Gai's squad.

Lee-"Please let us through!"  
Examiner 1-"No way! Why would we let hopeless cases like you enter the Chunnin exams?"  
Flame-"It's not obvious? Dispell!"

The room number had changed from 301 to 201. The two examiners left to a different room. Flame and the 4 other Genin, plus Zamina had went up a floor. Before they got to the stairs, Lee had appeared, wanting to fight Flame.

Lee-"You, with the red hair!"  
Flame-"Yeah, what do you want?"  
Lee-"A fight!"

Lee jumps from the top floor to where Flame was.

Zamina-"That's not a good idea because I'm Special Jounin, and for all you know, I could be an examiner..."  
Flame-"No way... I'd rather save my energy for the Chunnin exams."  
Lee-"You're just scared because your sensei could be an examiner!"  
Zamina-"I'm... Oh, what's the point.."  
Naruto-"She's not our sensei! And Flame said no.."  
Sakura-"And no means no!"

They continued to walk until Lee had thrown a kunai that nearly hit Flame and Zamina.

Zamina-"I kno-"  
Gai-"Lee!"  
Gai-sensei had appeared in front of the Genin and Zamina-sensei. He surprised everyone, and Zamina tried to sneak away before almost getting hit by another kunai.

Zamina-"The next person that throws a kunai at me, I'm gonna kill them!"  
Inner Sakura-"Cha! That's the spirit!"  
Flame-"You can handle him.. I'm outta here."  
Gai-"Aren't you Kakashi's students?"  
Zamina-"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"  
Gai-"Why you little...!"  
Zamina-"Little what..."  
Gai-"Little ass wipe!!"  
Zamina-"That was the gayest joke I've heard in my entire life!"  
Gai-"I despi-"  
Kakashi-"Zamina!"

Zamina falls down at Kakashi's appearance. Gai glares at Kakashi as if he's stupid enough to be friends with someone like Zamina.

Zamina-"Kakashi-san!"  
Kakashi-"The Chunnin exams start in 5 minutes.. If you don't hurry and get upstairs, the Genin are gonna fail!"  
Zamina-"Shit!! I nearly forgot... You 5 Genin had better run upstairs. The proctor's a nutcase.. He could start at any time.."  
Flame-"Gotcha!"

The 5 Genin who were led by Kakashi run to where room 301 is. Lee closely follows after hearing what Zamina had said. Gai, Zamina, and Kakashi draw kunai ready to kill someone. I'll continue with Kakashi, Gai, and Zamina since their part's almost over...

Kakashi-"And that's Anko who's the nutcase. Ibiki's just stupid."  
Zamina-"Right..."  
Gai-"Ibiki's a master of interrogation and killing people."  
Kakashi-"I'm leaving... I'll be at my place if either one of you want me.. Have fun."

Kakashi disappears. Gai and Zamina make stupid jokes at each other, but Zamina's are always better. Gai gets ready to leave, but Zamina grabs him by his shirt.

Gai-"What.. What the hell?!"  
Zamina-"Work on your seeing skills... All I did was poof and grab you by your shirt to prevent you from escaping... I'd stay and chat, but I gotta go..."  
Zamina poofs and Gai falls. He stands up and walks outside before anything else happens. Now we switch to the Genin at the Chunnin exams. A quick summary of what has happened while we were with Zamina, Kakashi, and Gai.

The 14 Genin (counting Balmung and Garet's squad) are arguing on who's better. Their fun is broken up by 3 Sound ninja and 3 Grass ninja. Ibiki then comes in and says that there's no fighting without the proctor's permission. They get seated and no one is near their squad members or friends. Everyone except Flame and Naruto. They just got lucky and got seated next to each other. Ibiki explains some rules, which I will say. First, everyone starts with 10 points. You lose points for cheating or getting answers wrong. You lose 2 points for cheating and incorrect answers. If you're caught cheating 5 times, you fail. Lose all your points and you fail. The 10th question is given after 45 minutes of the exam has passed. Ibiki says they can begin and everyone starts working on the exam.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

From the last chapter:  
The 14 Genin (counting Balmung and Garet's squad) are arguing on who's better. Their fun is broken up by 3 Sound ninja and 3 Grass ninja. Ibiki then comes in and says that there's no fighting without the proctor's permission. They get seated and no one is near their squad members or friends. Everyone except Flame and Naruto. They just got lucky and got seated next to each other. Ibiki explains some rules, which I will say. First, everyone starts with 10 points. You lose points for cheating or getting answers wrong. You lose 2 points for cheating and incorrect answers. If you're caught cheating 5 times, you fail. Lose all your points and you fail. The 10th question is given after 45 minutes of the exam has passed. Ibiki says they can begin and everyone starts working on the exam.

NOTE: This chapter is done in different points of view, as I stated in the summary. I will say who's point of view the section is in.. Also, this chapter is done in a completely different format than chapters 3-10. I'll start with Naruto since I'm in a Naruto mood. (PoV means point of view...)

Naruto Uzumaki's PoV:  
'I'm gonna fail! I can't do this test and ten dollars says Sasuke can't either!' I thought. I glanced over at Flame who was almost done. She had done every problem but questions 2 and 9. I was getting ready to copy some of her answers, but a kunai was thrown. Someone just got busted. As I shook from the kunai throw, Flame told me to calm down.. I never did, but I did glance down at my test. Then.. I had a plan. I turned back to watch the kid who was busted. He was a Hidden Waterfall ninja. The kid stood up, and as he did, I memorized some of his answers. I quickly turned around and wrote them down.

Inner Sakura/Sakura Haruno's PoV (I'll say when it's Inner Sakura.):  
'Naruto's finally writing something down.. He could've copied off the busted kid's test..' I thought. 'Cha! Cheating always wins!!' thought Inner Sakura. I was finished.. Seeing as I was the smartest in the group.. Well, one of them.. There was Sasuke-kun, the cutest on the team. He was really smart.. Then there's Flame.. I may have been her first friend, and she does seem kind hearted... But she's very smart.. I glanced over to Sasuke-kun who was using his Sharingan copy eye. Flame was sitting near Naruto, who was only a few rows in front of Sasuke-kun. Her eyes were like Sasuke-kun's Sharingan copy eye! Could she have the Sharingan too?

Neji Hyuuga's PoV:  
I had activated the all seeing evil eye, the Byakuuan. My cousin, Hinata, had the same skill, but she wasn't using it. It was like she didn't want to become Chunnin. Well, I had copied a Leaf Genin's paper. Or at least I thought it was a Genin. He looked like a Chunnin, but I couldn't tell.. I only had 4 questions left.. Until the 10th one was given out in 30 minutes.

Flame Pegasus's PoV:  
"Naruto.. Copy my answers.. I'll make sure you don't get caught." I said in a low voice to where only Naruto could hear. I had deactivated my Sharingan.. It came from my father because he used to be a Uchiha.. He had the Sharingan and I was born with it.. Well, at least that's what I learned when I was growing up in Konohagure. Naruto had refused to copy my answers and continued to try and finish the test on his own. I had put my head down on my desk.. After all, I was finished, and it was 30 minutes until the 10th question.

Garet Tagomai's PoV:  
I had noticed that Flame offered to help Naruto but refused. I was finished... And now I was thinking about how Flame was gonna pay me back.. I never said that, but I'll worry about it some other time. After thinking about that, I decided to look around the room for Balmung and those mysterious Sand ninja that had jumped Balmung and me. I found the Sand ninja first. The puppet ninja had gone to the bathroom.. With the extra proctor.. I noticed that there was an extra proctor in the room, and he wasn't with Ibiki when him and his proctors came in.. Then, I noticed the girl with the fan.. She continued to wait for that guy with the puppet.. And sitting next to her was her fellow teammate... Gaara! I only found out his name, but it was a start to find out the rest of their names.. He was gonna try and copy someone's answers.. One guess was mine, and the second was Balmung's.. It probably was gonna be me because Balmung wasn't finished with his test when I glanced over to him. 'Crud... Gaara's gonna attempt to copy my answers. I've gotta make sure that Balmung and Akira don't finish their tests!!' I thought. I started a mind convorsation with Balmung and Akira.

Sasuke Uchiha's PoV:  
I was finished... So what. I glanced at Kaimaru, who hadn't answered a thing.. My thing to do after the written test was to see how many delinquents are gonna fail and how many aren't.. Flame, Shikamaru, and myself were 3 easy to name people. Flame because of her great skills, Shikamaru for his smarts, and me.. Well, for both of them of course! I smiled... Which is something I never do.

Kaimaru Yuki's PoV:  
That's right.. Nothing done. Why? I don't care if I advance to Chunnin or not.. The only reason why I'm here is to kill Kakashi Hatake, Flame Pegasus, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage, and Kakashi's beloved girlfriend, Zamina Pegasus. Sheesh.. They are the worst idiots I know! And they try to act all cool and stuff! Like they're better than everyone else! Good thing I'm one of Orochimaru's hidden subordinates just waiting until the 3rd portion of the exams start.

(This isn't in Kaimaru's PoV anymore.) The final 30 minutes had finally passed. Mostly everyone had finished. Ibiki gave the choice of taking or not taking the final question. A few teams left. Naruto raised his hand, and slammed it down.

Naruto-"I don't run and I don't give up! I'm gonna be the next Hokage of Konohagure!! Believe it!!"  
Ibiki-"This test could change your life... Are you sure, boy?"  
Naruto-"I never back down on my word.."  
Ibiki-"In that case.."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

From the last chapter:  
The final 30 minutes had finally passed. Mostly everyone had finished. Ibiki gave the choice of taking or not taking the final question. A few teams left. Naruto raised his hand, and slammed it down.

Naruto-"I don't run and I don't give up! I'm gonna be the next Hokage of Konohagure!! Believe it!!"  
Ibiki-"This test could change your life... Are you sure, boy?"  
Naruto-"I never back down on my word.."  
Ibiki-"In that case.."

Ibiki-"..You all pass the first exam!"  
Naruto and Flame-"Wh.. What?!"  
Ibiki-"You heard me."  
Kaimaru-"Then tell us, dude.. What the hell was the point of the other nine questions?"  
Ibiki-"To test your information gathering skills.."  
Kaimaru-"So this was a test for little sissy girls? Man, that was a waste of time!"  
Ibiki-"...If I was your second examiner, I would have killed you by —"

Someone crashed through the window at this. Flame had her hand on a kunai just in case it was someone to ruin the exam.. When the person finished her introduction, she introduced herself as Anko Mitarashi, the second examiner. Flame put the kunai away after reading what she could on the little banner.

Anko-"None of you Genin are in any position to celebrate! I'm the second chief examiner of the Chunnin exams, Mitarashi Anko! Follow me!!!"  
Ibiki-"You have no brain, do you, Anko? You're just plain stupid.."  
Anko-"Ibiki, seventy-eight people are still here! How many teams did you pass?"  
Sakura-"This new officer... Reminds me of Naruto."  
Ibiki-"Twenty-six."  
Anko-"You went way to easy on them.. Fine, I'll have the number lowered by half before the next exams over."  
Flame-"Lower us... By half?"

At the Forest of Death, Anko explains everything about the second phase of the Chunnin exams.

Anko-"This is the forty-fourth training ground... Or you could just call it.. The Forest of Death."  
Kaimaru-"So why are we going in a forest that could get us killed."  
Anko-"You're about find out firsthand why we call it the Forest of Death."  
Naruto-"Ooooh, you're about to find out firsthand why we call it the Forest of Death. Hah, like that's gonna scare me!"  
Anko-"You're a funny one."  
Anko draws a kunai and throws it at Flame on accident. It leaves a cut on Flame's right cheek and blood starts pouring from the cut. Anko appears right next to her and starts licking the blood while Flame trembles in fear.

Anko-"Spilling all of that lovely, red blood.. It's sooo good."  
Flame's thoughts-'I... I don't know what to do.. I don't even think I can move to kill her."  
Sasuke-"Get off her!"  
Flame-"Sa.. Sasuke!"  
Anko-"Heh, lucky for you I have to explain the exams. Lucky for us, we've got some hot blooded teams on our hands."  
Balmung's thoughts-"Yeah.. And you're blood thirsty.."  
Anko-"You'll be trying to collect either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. This is a survival test, so you'll have to get used to your surroundings. I already gave you your consent forms. Look them over and turn your whole squad's in so you can get your scroll."

All of the squads get together. Flame's squad gets together and talks about some things before they turn in their consent forms.

Sasuke-"First, we should decide on who gets to hold the scroll. I vote Flame."  
Sakura-"Flame."  
Naruto-"Flame."  
Kaimaru-"Myself.."  
Flame-"Uhhhh... I guess Sasuke."  
Sasuke-"Three out of five people voted Flame, one voted for Kaimaru, and one voted for Sasuke. Flame gets to hold the scroll. Now... Our weakest squad member should go get the scroll to fool others. Who's our weakest?"  
Flame-"I think it's Sakura.. Or Naruto."  
Sakura-"What about Kaimaru. We don't know about his skills yet."  
Flame-"If he could say that Ibiki's little test was for sissy girls, then that could mean he's strong.. I mean, think about Kakashi-sensei. He's slow and always shows up late, but he's really strong. He even beat Naruto!"  
Sakura-"I'll go. Usually, everyone thinks that girls are weak."  
Sasuke-"I'll start looking for scrolls that the other teams have."  
Naruto-"Okay!"

Sakura takes everyone's consent forms and goes to get the scrolls. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and starts looking for another teams scroll. Sakura comes back with an Earth scroll and finds out that Ino Yamanaka's team has the Heaven scroll. They agree to attack her team and go by their gate. Flame hides the scroll in her kunai pouch, as no one will suspect that it'll be in there. Everyone is allowed to enter the Forest of Death and Flame's squad goes to look for Ino's squad. Five hours later, they find someone, but it's not Ino's squad. It's one Grass ninja. The Genin tackles Flame. Sasuke gets the Grass ninja off of her, but gets injured in the process. Sasuke's neck just randomly gets in pain as the Grass ninja reveals himself to be Orochimaru.  
Kaimaru's thoughts-'Master Orochimaru.. Why now? I thought I was supposed to kill him."  
Orochimaru-"I am Orochimaru, leader of the Hidden Sound Village. The curse mark on little Sasuke.. And soon Flame, will possibly kill them. However, there's a little secret in between the two.. They love each other."  
Sakura-"Sasuke, is that true?"  
Sasuke-"Ye.. Yes, Sakura. It's true. When I first met her, I loved her.. I'm sorry if you ever loved me.."  
Sakura-"It's ok. Naruto's cuter anyway.."  
Naruto-"Saku... Sakura.."  
Flame-"Sasuke.. I'll protect you with my life!"  
Kaimaru-"Hah! You'll never be able to kill Orochimaru, you weak little girl!"

Flame walks over to Sakura, and secretly gives her the scroll, disguised as a kunai. Flame draws a real kunai and runs at Orochimaru. However, she freezes. Sakura and Naruto put their guards up, in case something happens. Orochimaru had frozen Flame long enough for him to bite the girl. He did and the jutsu ended. Flame falls down to her knees, while the curse mark disappears.

Orochimaru-"What?! The curse mark didn't work!!"  
Flame-"That's because.. I'm too kind hearted!"

Orochimaru leaves, and the others head back to where Sasuke is. Sakura gives the scroll back to Flame, as she helps Sasuke up. Sasuke faints and Naruto goes to sleep from exhaustion. Kaimaru walks away to go get some food for the night.

Flame-"At least we managed to keep our scroll."  
Sakura-"Yeah. Now we just need to protect Sasuke and Naruto until they wake up.. But what about the curse mark on Sasuke's neck?"  
Flame-"He'll live.. I just know it.. My parent's friend had lived with the curse mark.. Wait! Anko.. She's the proctor of this exam!"  
Sakura-"Yeah... So?"  
Flame-"She's got that same curse mark that Sasuke has, right?"  
Sakura-"Yeah..."  
Flame-"So maybe she can help Sasuke!"  
Sakura-"Yeah, you're right!"

Someone throws a kunai and it lands near Sasuke's arm. Balmung's squad jumps from the trees and sees Sasuke and Naruto down. Kaimaru returns and has brought lots of food back.. And a Heaven scroll.

Balmung-"Hey, what happened here?"  
Garet-"Looks like the idiot and Uchiha are down and Flame and Sakura are protecting them."  
Kaimaru-"Duh.. Hey, I got a Heaven scroll, Flame.. Maybe we can go when Sasuke and Naruto wake up."  
Flame-"Yeah, we can."Balmung-"Man, I was gonna steal your Earth scroll too.. Lucky for you, I'm being nice.. Good luck."  
Flame-"Same to you."

Balmung's squad leaves to find an Earth scroll once more. Kaimaru then reveals a secret.

Kaimaru-"Hey.. I've got a secret I've been meaning to tell you guys. I'm from Otogakure, the Hidden Sound Village."  
Flame-"So.. This means I'll have to kill you."  
Kaimaru-"Wait! Hear me out.. I used to work for Orochimaru and now I've betrayed him.. I don't want to kill you guys.. I've completely changed! Please.. Forgive me. I promise I'll explain everything to Kakashi-sensei after the second exam, okay?"  
Flame-"Fine... Sasuke and Naruto can find out then too."  
Sakura-"Okay."  
Kaimaru-"Thanks so much.. I'll really appreciate it."  
Flame-"Can I have the Heaven scroll?"  
Kaimaru-"Yeah."

Kaimaru gives Flame the Heaven scroll, then goes to pick up Sasuke and Naruto. They decide to go to the tower and finish the second exam. One hour later, they reach the tower and Naruto wakes up.

Kaimaru-"We're here."  
Naruto-"Cool! Let's go in!"  
Flame-"Okay.."

Flame opens the door and the four Genin (minus Sasuke) walk in. It was completely dark inside, so they decided to go look for Anko, the proctor of the second exam.

Naruto-"ANKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Flame-"Not in my ear, Naruto!"  
Naruto-"Sorry."  
Sakura-"ANKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kaimaru-"Where could she be?!"  
Flame-"Let me try. ANKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Naruto-"That was my ear.."  
Flame-"Sorry, Naruto."

Anko-"I hear some voices.. Who the hell is yelling my name?!"  
ANBU Guard 1-"Want us to go look?"  
Anko-"No. They're looking for me. The best thing we can do is wait."ANBU Guard 2-"Okay.. Fine with us."

Flame's group finally got to where Anko was. Anko had a mad look on her face, then it returned to her normal one.

Anko-"Were you the ones that were calling my name?"  
Kaimaru-"Yes."  
Flame-"Sasuke Uchiha has been cursed by Orochimaru.. I noticed that you had the same curse mark.. Can you help him?"  
Anko-"Wait a second.. Guards, go find Orochimaru and kill him or at least chase him off. I'll help these Genin."  
ANBU Guards 1 and 2-"Yes, Lady Anko!"

The two ANBU guards leave.

Anko-"So.. Flame."  
Flame-"You.. You know my name?"  
Anko-"Yeah.. I'm your parent's friend.."  
Flame-"Whoa.. Well, anyway, help Sasuke!"  
Anko-"Fine, fine.. Sheesh, don't rush me.."

Anko seals Sasuke's curse mark, and he finally wakes up. Flame hugs Sasuke until he pushes her off of him.

Sasuke-"We.. We've passed already?"  
Anko-"Looks like it. I suppose that you're the team led by Kakashi Hatake?"  
Sakura-"How'd you know?"  
Anko-"Because I despise his girlfriend..."  
Flame-"...Anko.. How much longer do we have to wait until the third part of the exam starts?"  
Anko-"Oh, I don't know.. How about four more days?!"  
Kaimaru and Naruto-"We finished in one day?!"  
Anko-"Uh.. Yeah."

Four days later...

Anko-"Okay, everyone! The second exam is now officially over! Lord Hokage will explain everything else."  
Flame-"Balmung.. He's not here..."  
Lord Hokage-"Okay, for all of those that have passed, congratulations!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

Anko-"Okay, everyone! The second exam is now officially over! Lord Hokage will explain everything else."  
Flame-"Balmung.. He's not here..."  
Lord Hokage-"Okay, for all of those that have passed, congratulations!"

Sakura-"Hey, where's your brother, Flame?"  
Flame-"I dunno, I don't see him."  
Sakura-"We'll find out later if he's here or not.."  
Lord Hokage-"For the first time in five years, we will holding preliminaries. We must make these quick, as there are bystanders from the other countries watching. There are a total of 40 Genin, so we will have exactly 20 matches. Please keep the matches within the normal boundaries."

Someone wearing the same green flak jacket that Kakashi wears. His name was Gekkou Hayate, the third examiner. The first match is announced. Balmung Pegasus vs Gaara.

Flame-"Gaara? Isn't he from Sand?"  
Sasuke-"Looks like it."  
Sakura-"Well at least your brother's team is here."  
Flame-"Yup.."  
Kakashi-"Yo!"

Flame, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kaimaru turned around to see Kakashi-sensei and Zamina. Zamina had sighed. Kakashi was being his usual self.

Zamina-"Hello."  
Kakashi-"So who's in the first match?"  
Flame-"My brother against some guy from Sand."  
Kakashi-"Someone from Sunagakure?"  
Kaimaru-"Yeah."  
Kakashi-"Huuuuh... Soo... Let's watch."

The group had turned around and continued to watch the match. By the looks of it, Gaara was winning. Balmung couldn't hurt him with the sand barrier. Flame and her team kept cheering him on, but he still couldn't win. Eventually, Gaara was about to kill Balmung. However, he spared his life and Balmung fell, losing the match. Flame watched as medical ninja took him to the infirmary.

Flame-"I'm going to see him."  
Kakashi-"No time.. You're next."

Kakashi pointed to the board where the names were announced. It was Flame vs Temari, another Sand ninja. Flame and Temari both went down to the platform. Garet's team and her own team cheered them on.

Flame-"You're gonna pay for what your teammate did to my brother!"  
Temari-"Whatever."  
Hayate-"Begin!!"

Flame jumped over Temari as she swung her fan. She then kicked her from behind and Temari fell. She got back up using her fan. Then, Temari had started to perform handseals. Flame drew two kunai, ready to throw them at the first strike.

Temari-"Dust Wind!"  
Flame-"Heh, loser!"

Flame jumped behind Temari again and threw the two kunai. She struck her arms, meaning that she couldn't attack with her hands. She then activated the Sharingan mirror wheel eye.

Kakashi and Zamina-"What?! She has the Sharingan?!"  
Sakura-"Yeah. She used it when we were with Ibiki."  
Zamina-"I... Impossible."  
Sasuke-"Impossible? How? She could have Uchiha blood within her. From what I've heard, her father was a Uchiha clan member."  
Zamina-"Yeah, I know.."

Flame had killed Temari while they were talking. She jumped back up to the others. 'Is the inner demon inside of her getting released now? No.. Not now, please!' Zamina thought. The next match was Shikamaru Nara vs Kaimaru Yukirno. The two contestants jumped down from where they were. In a matter of minutes, Shikamaru beat Kaimaru with his Me-and-My Shadow Technique. That left only three more people from Flame's squad to fight out of five. Kaimaru lost, and Flame won. If Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura lost, that would make Flame the only Genin from her team to continue to the third exam.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

FLASHBACK - ZAMINA'S PoV

There were destroyed houses everywhere. January 1st, 2007 - A day I'll never forget... It was the day that Flame's - the ten year old one - Seven Tailed Demon Fox was released. Why did Lord Hokage have to seal the demon in Flame.... Why? *sigh* I wish that he didn't do that... Now the chances of the demon coming out have increased from today on.

END FLASHBACK

Flame watched the other Genin battles for use in the final exam.

Flame-"These Chunnin exams are easier than I thought!"  
Zamina-"That's easy for you to say..."  
Kakashi (whispering to Flame)-"She's a bit worried about you... Because of what happened two years ago."

Flame had heard Kakashi say 'two years ago'. Those three words weren't on the 'words to say around Flame' list. Kakashi remembered that Zamina said not to say those three words to Flame. From then on, Kakashi stayed quiet until he was talked to.

The next match was Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki. Both contestants jumped on to the battle area. Naruto performed his favorite jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, or the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kiba had ran at Naruto for a quick win. He hit Naruto, but a Naruto clone. Kiba was puzzled, so he used the Inuzuka clan's signature technique, the Jujin Bunshin, or the Beast Human Clone, which makes Akamaru (Kiba's dog) look exactly like Kiba. However, Naruto also transformed into Kiba, creating confusion. Kiba (the real one) had punched Kiba (as Akamaru). When the punch hit, Akamaru changed back into his normal form. The real Kiba ran to his injured dog and picked him up. Naruto had changed back into his normal self.

Kiba-"I give up.."  
Hayate-"Okay, then the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"  
Naruto-"Yeah!!!"

Kiba picked Akamaru up and went back to his team. Naruto did the same, minus picking up Akamaru. Sakura smiled at Naruto, and he smiled back. The next match was Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura-"Hinata's fighting her brother?!"  
Zamina-"They're not related like that."  
Sasuke and Flame-"What do you mean?"  
Zamina-"I'm saying that they're cousins."  
Kaimaru-"Whoa, wait a minute.. I'm still confused!"  
Flame-"Wait, I remember hearing something about a Main House and a Branch House for the Hyuuga clan..."  
Kakashi-"Well you heard right..."  
Zamina-"Yes. The Hyuuga clan has a Main House and a Branch House."  
Naruto-"So who's in what house?"  
Zamina-"If I'm right... Hinata's in the Main House and Neji's in the Branch House.. I'm not completely sure though."  
Hayate-"BEGIN!!"

Flame turned around and watched the two Hyuugas fight. Both of them had activated their Byakugans before the battle had started. Sasuke noticed that they were trying to strike each other's Tenketsu and gasped.

Flame-"Sasuke, what's wrong?"  
Sasuke-"They're striking... Tenketsu!"  
Naruto-"Ten what su?"  
Sakura-"Tenketsu... They allow chakra to flow through the body so chakra can be made..."  
Flame-"So they're trying to seal each other's chakra paths?"  
Kaimaru-"Looks like it."  
Flame-"So what happens if all of the Tenketsu are sealed?"  
Lee-"Then the person will die."

Everyone turned around to see Rock Lee, the one who wanted to fight Flame before the Chunnin exams started. He came over to our group for a reason, but none of us really cared since the rest of his squad was also there with him.

Zamina-"Ah... What do you know?"  
Guy-"He knows a lot... More than you do at least."  
Kakashi-"You wanna bet on that one?!"  
Guy-"Sure... You're gonna lose as usual, Kakashi."  
Zamina-"Yeah, sure he will."  
Flame-"Hey, would you three loudmouths back there shut the hell up? I'm trying to learn something here!"  
Zamina, Kakashi, and Guy-"Sorry..."  
Kakashi (whispering to Guy)-"We'll finish this later."

Guy nodded. Anyway, Neji had already struck over half of Hinata's Tenketsu, while Hinata had only struck half of Neji's Tenketsu.

Sasuke-"He's gonna kill Hinata!"  
Naruto-"Not if I have something to say!"  
Flame-"Naruto, no!!"

Naruto had appeared on the battlefield with Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Zamina Pegasus, and Guy Might. The Jounin had managed to stop Neji.

Zamina-"Neji... Hinata... You two are cousins... Correct?"  
Kakashi-"Hey! Remember what I told you?! Don't talk about that! It's forbidden!!"  
Guy-"He's... He's right. Kakashi..."  
Zamina-"Hinata should be healed..."  
Kurenai-"Medical team, hurry up!"  
Medical Guy 1-"We'll take her for now."  
Hayate-"...In that case, the winner is Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata was taken to the infirmary. Everyone had returned to where they were originally at.

Flame-"Is Hinata going to be okay?"  
Zamina-"Once they heal her, yes."  
Kakashi-"Next match is Tenten vs Sasuke Uchiha."  
Sasuke-"I'll make quick work out of this one."


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke and Tenten stepped on to the battle field. Before the match had started, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. Hayate was already shaking when he started the match. Both Kakashi and Hayate had one hand on their kunai pouches incase the Cursed Seal got activated. Anko was monitoring the fight as well, and was completely unprepared unlike every other Jounin sensei. The only Jounin not doing a single thing was Zamina. Even Flame and Sakura were prepared to stop Sasuke. So far, it was a tied match. Sasuke knew he couldn't activate the Cursed Seal by just looking at Hayate.

Kakashi-_'Sasuke... Don't activate that cursed seal.. Please.'_  
Flame-"Kakashi-sensei... He won't activate the seal.. He can tell because even Hayate's scared."  
Kakashi-"..."  
Flame-"Kakashi-sensei!"  
Kakashi-"..."  
Zamina-"Allow me.."

Zamina advanced to take Kakashi's book, but is stopped by a scared Kakashi. He glares at Zamina for three seconds before continuing to watch Sasuke. Zamina slowly backs away to the wall. Sasuke had just finished off Tenten when Zamina hit the wall.

Hayate-"The... The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Both contestants were able to watch the matches. The next match was a Grass ninja named Yuki vs Kankuro of the Hidden Sand. Hayate started the match again. In fifteen minutes, Kankuro had won the match because he had killed Yuki. The next match was... Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka. Both Genin stepped on to the battle field with their headbands across their foreheads instead of the way that the normally keep them. Hayate allowed the match to begin. Sakura had performed the Bunshin no Jutsu, or the Clone Jutsu. Ino had destroyed one clone and the real Sakura and her clone had counter attacked Ino.

Ino-"Since when did you get so tough, Sakura?"  
Sakura-"Why do you care, Ino-pig?"  
Ino-"Look out, Sakura!"

Ino used her Shitenshin no Jutsu, or the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Sakura had dodged and Ino was left lifeless. Sakura countered while Ino was unable to attack. Hayate had stopped the match once Ino was knocked down. The winner was Sakura. Ino was taken to the infirmary while Sakura went back to the rest of her team. The next match was Garet Tagomai vs Rock Lee. Both of the Genin went down to the battle field.

Hayate-"Begin!"  
Garet-"You're going down, kid!"  
Lee-"Yeah, right... Believe it!"  
Garet was already behind Lee, and kicked him from behind. Naruto was pissed because Lee used his words. Anyway, Lee looked up at Guy, who nodded. That meant Lee wanted to use the Forward Lotus. Kakashi noticed the look in Guy's eye, which meant something was up. Lee took his weights off, so he could move faster.

Guy-"Go ahead and use it now, Lee!"  
Kakashi-"Use what?"  
Guy-"The Forward Lotus... Why?"  
Kakashi-"What?! Guy, you know that's forbidden!!"  
Zamina-"The Forward Lotus tops the list of forbidden moves, and you know that! Every Jounin sensei knows that!"  
Guy-"I told him never to use it... Unless he was protecting someone precious to him."  
Kakashi-"So the boy is able to open the eight inner gates?"  
Naruto-"Inner gates?"  
Flame-"Don't they link to the Tenketsu?"  
Zamina-"Rephrase that Kakashi, you have three stupid Genin. Anyway, yes, they link to the Tenketsu. There's eight different gates, and I won't name them all. They're only used for the Forward Lotus, Reverse Lotus, and Primary Lotus."  
Flame-_'Garet... Don't get killed... That move sounds like it could kill you if it hits you.'_

Garet had dodged Lee's first move for the Forward Lotus and countered with a Fire Element; Fireball Jutsu. Lee was hit and knocked back. Garet then threw three kunai, which Lee dodged. It was going to be a long fight... Or was it. Lee jumped behind Garet and tried to kick Garet, but missed. Garet revealed one of his clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sword Slash of the Moon. Garet used Chakra to create a katana out of Lightning. He then struck Lee ten times, then created a circle of clones around Lee. He finished Lee off by kicking him down.

Hayate-"The winner is Garet Tagomai. Finally... The next match is Shino Aburame vs Yoroi Akadou."

Both contestants stepped onto the battle field. Who would win? Find out next chappie!


	16. Chapter 16

Shino-"I'll make this quick and painful."  
Yoroi-"Sure you will, rookie!"  
Hayate-"Begin."

Hayate had seemed calmer now that most of the dangerous ninja had already finished the matches. He was right. Most of the more dangerous ninjas like Flame, Sasuke, and Gaara had already completed their matches. I guess they didn't want any deaths for the rest of the preliminaries. Flame turned in the direction of the hospital.

Zamina-"And just where do you think you're going?"  
Flame-"To see Balmung."  
Zamina-"Who said you could?"  
Flame-"No one... He's my brother. I deserve the right to see him."

Flame continues in the direction to the hospital while the others stay back and watch the matches. Zamina decides to go as well since Balmung is also her brother as well.

Zamina-"I'm going with her."  
Kakashi-"Why?"  
Zamina-"I think someone's forgotten something..."  
Kakashi-"Oh right... Sorry."

Zamina hugged Kakashi, who kissed her forehead. She went to follow Flame. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kaimaru started joking Kakashi and Zamina.

Naruto and Kaimaru-"Kakashi-sensei and Zamina-sensei sitting' in a tree..."  
Sasuke and Sakura-"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."  
Naruto and Kaimaru-"First comes love..."  
Sasuke and Sakura-"Then comes marriage..."  
Kakashi-"If you guys don't shut up, I'm gonna make you train after the preliminaries."  
Naruto-"Aw, come on! It was a joke, Kakashi-sensei."  
Kakashi-"A bad one at that... Worse than Guy's."  
Guy-"Kakashi!"  
Naruto-"At least I'm not the one that reads perverted books!"  
Kakashi-"Naruto..."  
Naruto-"And you! The guy with big brows!! You wea-"

Kakashi had covered Naruto's mouth and made all of them but Flame train after the preliminaries. Guy merely laughed at Kakashi's team.

Flame was sitting next to her brother in the hospital. She heard knocking on the door and went to open the door. It was her older sister, Zamina. Flame allowed her in and sat back down in her chair.  
Flame-"Why did you come?"  
Zamina-"He's my brother too."  
Flame-"Oh, that's right."

Balmung woke up from his sleep when he heard the two girls talking. He seemed irritated, but found out that the two girls were just his annoying sisters.

Balmung-"What do you two want?"  
Flame-"We can't come and see you?"  
Balmung-"When I'm awake, yes. When I'm sleeping, no."  
Zamina-"Tsunade let us in.."  
Flame-"Actually, Shizune let me in.. Tsunade let her in."  
Balmung-"So how did your match go, Flame?"  
Flame-"I managed to come through without a scratch. I fought someone from Sunagakure."  
Balmung-"Avenging me, eh? That's exactly what I expected from you!"  
Flame-"Actually, I had no choice."  
Zamina-"So, how are you feeling?"  
Balmung-"Better.. Thanks to Tsunade."  
Tsunade-"Okay, you two.. Visiting hours are up."  
Balmung-"Aw, come on Tsunade.. Just a bit longer!"  
Tsunade-"No... Visiting hours are up."  
Zamina-"Do I have to tell Lord Hokage that you drink Sake on the job?"  
Tsunade-"Fine! One more hour, and you two are gone!"  
Balmung-"Hey, mind getting us some ramen?"  
Tsunade-"I do everything else around here... Oh and one more thing. Balmung, you're aloud to go back to your team when those two leave."  
Balmung-"YAY!!!"

Tsunade left mumbling something about Uchihas and annoying kids. Balmung was happy and hugged his little sister. Flame got out of his grip eventually.

Flame-"You remind me of someone on my team."  
Balmung-"Oh, yeah.. Who?"  
Flame-"Naruto Uzumaki."  
Balmung-"I'm nothing like him!"  
Zamina-"You're loud like him."  
Balmung-"At least I don't have a boyfriend who reads perverted books all the time and looks like an old man!"  
Zamina-"Take that back!"  
Balmung-"I don't have to!"  
Flame-"Wait 'till Kakashi-sensei hears this..."  
One hour later, Tsunade came back saying that all three of them could leave. When they returned, Shino and Yoroi were still fighting. Flame had a slight grin on her face when she saw Kakashi reading his perverted book again.

Flame-"Hey, Kakashi-sensei..."  
Zamina-"Oh.. My.. God.. No."  
Sasuke-"What's up with you?"  
Zamina-"You'll find out why in a second."  
Kakashi-"What?"  
Flame-"Zamina-sensei called you an old man and said you read perverted books too much!"  
Balmung-"Wh.. What?! I though-"  
Flame *whispering to Balmung*-"You did.. Just keep quiet."  
Balmung-"Okay."  
Kakashi-"Zamina... Is this true?"  
Zamina-"What?! I didn't say that!! Flame, you little mind reading stalker!"  
Kakashi-"Then who did?"  
Zamina-"Balmung did!"  
Flame-'My plan has officially failed.'

Flame went back to where she was standing before. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kaimaru looked depressed.

Flame-"What happened with you four?"  
Naruto-"Well, we saw Kakashi-sensei kiss your sister before she left."  
Flame-"Oh.. My.. God."  
Sasuke-"We started joking them by singing a song."  
Kaimaru-"Then he got pissed off at us."  
Sakura-"Now all four of us have to train. You get the day off."  
Flame-"Guess what? I'll train with you guys!"  
Sakura-"But you get the day off..."  
Flame-"And be at home with my sister all day? Yeah right!"  
Sasuke-"You obviously hate your sister."  
Flame-"I don't hate her.. It's the fact that she's in love with Kakashi. Now if you don't mind.."

Flame approached Kakashi from behind while he was getting ready to hit Balmung. She hit him in the back of the head as a surprise. Kakashi turned to look at Flame.

Kakashi-"What the hell was that for?!"  
Flame-"That's for kissing my sister."  
Kakashi-"Who told you?!"  
Flame-"Sources..."  
Kakashi-"Seriously..."  
Flame-"Your life long rival."Kakashi-"You little spandex wearing traitor!"  
Guy-"You're getting it later, little girl!"  
Flame *sarcasm*-"Sure I am... I never get in trouble because I'm an innocent little girl..."  
Guy-"Damn you!!"

Kakashi had pinned Guy down to the ground. Flame merely laughed as Yoroi was killed by Shino, making the winner Shino Aburame. She grinned and had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Sasuke-"What's so funny?"  
Flame-"Oh, nothing at all, Sasuke."  
Sakura-"You look like you're planning something..."  
Flame-"Trust me I am."  
Balmung-"Oh are you..."  
Flame-"So you're here now? Well, I'm planning something and you're not involved!"  
Kakashi-"Oh really... Well, look at that, Flame..."

Flame looked at the scoreboard thing and looked at the two names. Akira Hatake vs Choji Akimichi. Zamina merely grinned. All of the Genin looked at Kakashi who was hiding a grin behind his mask.

Sasuke-"Isn't Hatake your last name, sensei?"  
Kakashi-"It could be... It could not be..."  
Flame-"It is.. Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake.. Correct?"  
Kakashi-"Heh, you've learned well.. So, any of you have a guess on why she has my last name."  
Zamina-"Stupid question, Kakashi."  
Kakashi-"You can shut up."  
Kaimaru-"Because she has your last name?"  
Kakashi-"Okay! Next question... Can you guess why she has my last name?"  
Balmung-"Because she's your kid..."  
Kakashi-"That and something else."  
Flame and Sakura-"Because you got married to some person named Katara and had Akira."  
Kakashi-"Smarter than I thought... Zamina, would you like to correct your earlier statement?"  
Zamina-"Not now..."  
Naruto-"So what happened to this Katara person?"  
Kakashi-"I'm not telling!"

Akira had pulled out a scroll and performed hand seals to summon the Hatake clan dogs. Kakashi merely smirked at Akira, who only wanted to kill Choji. Zamina was standing next to Kakashi. She had noticed something strange about Akira's chakra. It seemed purple, as if she had the cursed seal.. Akira did have the cursed seal. Zamina had yelled Kakashi's name, but he wouldn't listen. She took away his book and did a very funny impression of Kakashi.

Zamina-"Oh, look at me. My name's Kakashi Hatake, and I read perverted books by Jiraiya."  
Kakashi-"I have two things I wanna ask you. I'll get to whichever one's more important to you first."Zamina-"Look at Akira's neck."

Kakashi did exactly what Zamina had told him. The Genin already noticed, and Sasuke's eyes had widened in surprise. When Kakashi finally found out what Zamina was talking about, his eyes also widened in surprise.

Kakashi-"Damn you, Orochimaru..."  
Zamina-"Well... What's the great Kakashi gonna do?"  
Kakashi-"Excuse me for a few mom-"  
Asuma-"Kakashi, I'm sorry to interrupt you if you're doing anything important, but Akira's gonna kill Choji."  
Kakashi-"You would think so, Asuma.. I know she's gonna kill Choji! I'm not that fuckin' stupid!"

Kakashi called back the ninja dogs and stopped Akira. Choji fell down, but sat up when he saw Kakashi. Hayate announced the match to be a draw, and it would be redone once everything settled down, and it was the next day. Kakashi took Akira to his team with Garet Tagomai and his sensei at his heels. He set Akira down, and Kakashi and her sensei, Suzuku Darineth, held her. Everyone but Kakashi's team and Suzuku's team had left.

Zamina-"This is not going to turn out good. Especially if Orochimaru's involved."  
Flame-"How do you know?"  
Zamina-"Akira's gotten in trouble before because she snuck out of the house without Kakashi's permission. However, I've never seen Kakashi this pissed before."  
Kakashi-"Who gave you the cursed seal?!"  
Sasuke-"So what?"  
Zamina-"Akira's the only thing Kakashi has to remember Katara. If Akira dies, Kakashi..."  
Kaimaru-"Kakashi what?"  
Zamina-"Kakashi will have a mental breakdown... He won't even be himself anymore... And if he hears Akira's name, then he'll kill anyone in sight unless I stop him."  
Flame-"How the hell do you know all of this stuff?"  
Zamina-"I'm his girlfriend."  
Akira-"Orochimaru gave it to me in the forest."  
Kakashi-"Why didn't you come and tell me when your team had got out?!"  
Akira-"I... I was scared at what you would do..."  
Kakashi-"Hm, you're smarter than I thought... Making me use my instincts to figure it out. You're a smart kid."  
Akira-"I learned from the best."  
Zamina-"So Kakashi, when do you plan on introducing her to those who don't know her? Next year?"  
Kakashi-"Shut up. Flame, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kaimaru... This is Akira Hatake."  
Akira-"So you guys are my dad's team. Heh, good luck with him. He's a complete pervert."  
Flame-"Trust me, we've figured out he's the laziest Jounin in the village."  
Akira-"You're right.. He is. So why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"  
Flame-"I'm F-"Naruto-"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!"  
Flame-"Uh... Anyway, I'm Flame Pegasus."  
Sakura-"Sakura Haruno."  
Sasuke-"Sasuke.. Uchiha."  
Kaimaru-"Kaimaru Yukirno."  
Akira-"Nice to meet you guys. Do you guys wanna go out for ramen?"  
Kakashi-"You're not going anywhere until that curse mark is sealed."  
Zamina-"Come on, Kakashi. Let the poor girl have some fun!"  
Kakashi-"Fine! But after ramen, that curse mark's getting sealed."  
Zamina-"You're pretty mean."  
Kakashi-"So tell me the whole reason on why you stole my book..."

Zamina smirked as Flame laughed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the two girls. When they finally arrived at Ichiraku's, Zamina explained.

Kakashi-"Are you going to explain today or next year?"  
Zamina-"That's next three years, Kakashi. Anyway, Flame sent me a mind message telling me to take your book since you weren't listening. She told me to do a stupid impression of you, and I did."  
Kakashi-"Hmph... Can I get my book back?"

Zamina throws Kakashi's book to him. He catches the book and puts it away.

Akira-"Hey, Baltan."  
Balmung-"Stop calling me that!"  
Akira-"Fine... Since when did you get out of Tsunade's wrath?"  
Balmung-"Since today?"  
Akira-"How was it with Tsunade?"  
Flame-"You don't wanna know..."  
Akira-"Why not?"  
Sasuke-"Yeah, why not?"  
Flame-"Because my sister said that she would tell Lord Hokage that she drinks Sake on the job if we didn't get to stay longer."  
Naruto and Sakura-"TSUNADE DRINKS SAKE ON THE JOB!?"  
Flame-"Yeah..."  
Akira-"Ha, that loser deserves it."  
Tsunade-"What loser, Hatake?"  
Kakashi-"Shit..."

All of them turned around and looked at Tsunade. Kakashi was pretty scared at this point and left to go home. Zamina followed. Flame, Sasuke, and Sakura put their hands on their faces. Naruto finished everyone's ramen while they weren't looking. Kaimaru and Akira looked up at Tsunade. Tsunade gave them a death glare and pulled Kakashi and Zamina down.  
Tsunade-"You two are staying."  
Zamina-"Double shit..."  
Tsunade-"So Hatake, answer my question."  
Kakashi-"You know, there's tw-"  
Tsunade-"Shut up!"  
Akira-"Um..."  
Flame-"She was talking about Naruto."  
Tsunade-"Are you sure?"  
Flame-"Yes!"

Tsunade lets go of Kakashi and Zamina, then leaves. Akira smiled at Flame, who grinned back. Sasuke and Sakura looked up and stood up. All of the Genin went back to the tower in the Forest of Death. Kakashi and Akira went a different path so Kakashi can seal the seal that Orochimaru gave her.

Akira-"Is this gonna hurt, daddy?"  
Kakashi-"Um... In a way, yes..."  
Akira-"O.. Okay."

Kakashi finished making the marking and performed the nessacary hand seals to perform the sealing jutsu. He gulped and placed his hand on the seal mark. After a few seconds, the seal from Orochimaru was sealed. Akira fell down. Kakashi put his glove back on and smirked behind his mask.

Kakashi-"You're so worn out, I barely recognize you."  
Orochimaru-"So we've mastered the sealing arts, have we?"  
Kakashi-"Orochimaru..."  
Orochimaru-"So you noticed..."

Someone was standing behind Orochimaru, holding a kunai to his neck. Kakashi recognized the hair color and style to be only one person, Zamina... She smirked when she saw Kakashi, but still held the kunai to Orochimaru's neck.

Zamina-"Well, well... Which legendary sannin has returned this time?"  
Orochimaru-"Save the pleasantries, girl..."  
Zamina-"Just watch who you're talking to, Orochimaru."  
Orochimaru-"Why don't you keep your nose in your own business?"  
Kakashi-"Because in a way, she's my sensei!"  
Orochimaru-"Oh, really... So enlighten me, Kakashi.. How is she your sensei?"  
Kakashi-"Because she teaches me things that I don't know..."  
Zamina and Kakashi-"In a way, we've both taught each other something we could never learn from someone else!"  
Orochimaru-"Nice last words, Kakashi..."  
Kakashi-"Oh really..."  
Zamina-"We both know that we can't kill you because of the fact that you're a legendary sannin, but we're going to let that rule slip since you're an S Class Missing-nin."  
Kakashi-"I'm sure Lord Hokage, Tsunade, or Jiraiya won't mind much."

Kakashi had a ball of chakra in his hand, like on this mission with Zabuza and Haku. Zamina merely smirked as Kakashi finished charging the energy and started to run at Orchimaru. Zamina moved her kunai from Orochimaru's neck and kicked him. He went forward, going straight into Kakashi's attack. Zamina made the seals for a Replacement Jutsu just in case Orochimaru dodged the attack.

Zamina-"Have fun in hell, Orochimaru."  
Orochimaru-"I'll get you for this!!"  
Kakashi-"Oh really? Chidori!!!"

Orochimaru sidestepped, and Kakashi was headed straight for Zamina. He hit her, and a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. The replacement appeared, and Zamina reappeared behind Kakashi while Orochimaru disappeared. Zamina hugged Kakashi, who seemed surprised.

Zamina-"You know, I performed the hand seals for the Replacement Jutsu while you weren't looking."  
Kakashi-"Smart thinking... That's why I love you."  
Zamina-"Hey, I do what I have to do to stay alive. Come on, I bet those pesky Genin are looking for us."  
Kakashi-"Why don't you go ahead, and I'll tell Anko about what happened with Orochimaru."  
Zamina-"Works for me."

Zamina stepped back from Kakashi, who left after Zamina had stepped back. She headed back to where the Genin were at this point.


	17. Chapter 17

Zamina had returned to where the Genin were. She sighed when she saw that Naruto couldn't get into his room.

Zamina: "Just break the door down."  
Naruto: "Then I'll get in trouble!"  
Zamina: "I'll take the blame."  
Naruto: "And me being attacked?"  
Zamina: "I'll guard you."  
Naruto: "Okay!"

Naruto had kicked the door down when Anko and Lord Hokage appeared. Zamina smirked when Naruto went into his room. Naruto was sound asleep when Anko got pissed off.

Anko: "Naruto Uzumaki!! Get your ass back out here!!"  
Zamina: "I'm taking the blame for the door if you don't mind, Anko."  
Anko: "Hmph... I'll let you take the blame because I hate you."  
Zamina: "I hate you too."  
Hokage: "We'll be going."  
Zamina: "Lord Hokage! Before you leave, may I ask you a question?"  
Hokage: "Yes."  
Anko: "Make it quick."  
Zamina: "You can shut up, Anko. Anyway, I was wondering when Akira Hatake's match would be redone."  
Hokage: "Right now. We heard from Hayate. Grab Naruto, and meet him where you guys were earlier... Oh and I'm not charging you for the door."  
Zamina: "Yes sir!"

Anko and the Hokage left. Zamina found a rope, tied Naruto to it, and ran off in the direction of the arena. When she arrived, she skidded to a stop, causing herself to almost fall off the metal bar and making Naruto hit his head on it. He jumped up and held the bump on his head. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Zamina. Flame put one hand on her face, while walking over to Naruto with the rest of her Genin and Balmung's teams.

Zamina: "Did I miss anything?"  
Kakashi: "You're right on time."  
Flame: "Naruto, are you okay?"  
Naruto: "Can I kill that sister of yours?"  
Flame: "Later, Naruto... Later. Now answer me."  
Naruto: "I'm fine."  
Hayate: "Begin!!"  
Kakashi: "So why were you late? I was on time."  
Zamina: "I ran int- Whoa, wait a minute! Did you just say you were on time?!"Kakashi: "Yes. Why?"  
Zamina: "You're never on time, Kakashi-san!"  
Kakashi: "Yeah, well... I thought I'd surprise you this time."  
Zamina: "It worked..."  
Flame: "She just got here, and he's already on her..."  
Sasuke: "Tell me about it."

Flame smirked at Sasuke, who smirked back. Flame helped Naruto up, and all of the Genin watched the match. Choji and Akira were making the match look like a tie. However, Akira had kicked Choji up in the air and performed hand seals. Before Akira could finish doing the hand seals, Choji hit the ground, unconscious. Hayate called the match over. Kakashi backed off of Zamina and cheered. Flame sighed and looked to see who would be up next. It was Kabuto against nobody.

Flame: "That means Kabuto automatically wins!!"  
Hayate: "Yes, it is true... Kabuto is the winner of the final round! Now would the winners of each match come down?"  
Kakashi: "Zamina, listen to the rules for me. I've gotta go check on Sasuke."  
Zamina: "Okay?"

Kakashi left when all of the Genin were on the arena once again. They were told to say something when their name was called.

Hayate: "Gaara."  
Gaara: "I'm here..."  
Hayate: "Flame Pegasus."  
Flame: "I'm alive!"  
Hayate: "Shikamaru Nara."  
Shikamaru: "Troublesome roll calls..."  
Hayate: "Naruto Uzumaki."  
Naruto: "Believe it!"  
Hayate: "Neji Hyuuga."  
Neji: "Let's hurry this up..."  
Hayate: "Sasuke Uchiha."  
Zamina: "He's with Kakashi Hatake under the guard of ANBU!! He's still here in the tower, though!"  
Flame: "Always interrupting.."  
Hayate: "Okay then... Kankuro."  
Kankuro: "Puppets!"  
Gaara: "Kankuro... Stop saying random things."  
Kankuro: "Sorry, Gaara... I didn't mean to."  
Hayate: "Sakura Haruno."  
Sakura: "Here!"  
Flame: "You didn't have to say here, you know that, right?"  
Sakura: "I know."Hayate: "Garet Tagomai."  
Garet: "Yo!"  
Hayate: "Shino Aburame."  
Shino: "Here..."  
Hayate: "Akira Hatake."  
Akira: "I'm here."  
Hayate: "And of course, Kabuto."  
Hokage: "Okay, thank you, Hayate."  
Hayate: "Now listen to the Hokage!"

The Hokage had explained that there was going to be a month to rest and learn new skills. When they came back, the third part of the exam would take place. Anyone who failed in the first part would still have the chance to become Chunnin. Everyone left but Flame, Akira, and Zamina. The three of them went to find Kakashi. When they got to the hospital and forced Shizune to let the three of them past her, they found dead ANBU, Kakashi, and Kabuto. Flame, Akira, and Zamina hid behind the wall, only whispering to each other when they had to.

Kakashi: "You're not an ordinary Genin, are you?"  
Kabuto: "No, I'm not."  
Kakashi: "So you're the boy that was brought back from Kikyo Pass."  
Kabuto: "You're pretty smart... For an old man."  
Kakashi: "I'm not old!"  
Flame: "So what do we do?"  
Zamina: "We wait until Kabuto attacks, then jump him."  
Akira: "Why don't we just use the Invisibility Jutsu and jump Kabuto when he's distracted."  
Zamina: "Okay."  
Flame: "Let's do it!"

The three girls perform the Invisibility Jutsu, and they walk into the room, standing just behind Kabuto. Zamina and Akira guarded Sasuke while Flame had a kunai near Kabuto's neck. Kabuto had one of his own kunai near Kakashi's neck. All three girls reappeared causing Kabuto to put the kunai closer to Kakashi's neck. Flame did the exact same thing.

Flame: "Kill Kakashi-sensei, and you die with him. Kill me, and you're wide open to three different people's attacks. Your only chance of escape is to drop your kunai now, and get your ass out of this room."  
Kabuto: "You couldn't even kill a squirrel, little girl."  
Kakashi: "Chidori!"

Kakashi turned around and stabbed Kabuto with the Chidori. Flame jumped back before the attack hit. Tsunade and Shizune had ran into the room after pushing Flame down to the floor.

Tsunade: "What the hell is going on in here?!"Shizune: "Seriously!"  
Kakashi: "This guy was trying to kill Sasuke Uchiha! I had to kill him!"  
Zamina: "Plus he works for Orochimaru! I saw him glance at Orochimaru during the preliminaries."  
Shizune: "And that gives you a right to kill him?"  
Flame: "Yeah... I see how it is. Leave me sitting here without even helping me up..."  
Tsunade: "Shut up. Now we're taking Kakashi an-"  
Shizune: "Tsunade-sama! One of the dead ANBU guards is moving!"  
Tsunade: "Never mind... It seems like Kabuto used the Shikon no Jutsu."  
Flame and Akira: "Shikon no Jutsu?"  
Zamina: "It allows you to control dead bodies so you can escape..."  
Flame: "Oh."  
Akira: "I'm going..."  
Kakashi: "Be at the house by dinner..."  
Akira: "Whatever."

Akira helped Flame up, and both girls left. Kakashi and the others stayed back and looked around.

Zamina: "I thought experienced medical ninja knew the Shikon no Jutsu..."  
Tsunade: "Obviously not... Shizune, go find Lord Hokage and Anko."  
Shizune: "Okay!" **(Shizune leaves.)**  
Tsunade: "Hmmmm, I wonder if the Shikon no Jutsu is involved with a shard..."  
Kakashi: "What do you mean?"  
Zamina: "Shikon means souls. There's a jewel that takes people's souls when they die."  
Kakashi: "Isn't that jewel called the Life of Shikon?"  
Tsunade: "Yes. The jewel is located in Earth Country..." **(Shizune returns with Lord Hokage and Anko.)**  
Shizune: "I'm back."  
Anko and Zamina: "You're here!"  
Tsunade: "It seems like Kabuto has used the jutsu known as Shikon no Jutsu."  
Hokage: "A jutsu only known by experienced medical ninja... Wow."  
Kakashi: "So what do we do?"  
Hokage: "Kakashi, after the Chunnin exams, I'm sending your team, Asuma's team, and Kurenai's team on a mission to the Earth Country to retrieve the Life of Shikon shard."  
Tsunade: "Can we send Jiraiya with them?"  
Hokage: "No..."  
Tsunade: "Damn it! I hate that perverted hermit..."  
Kakashi: "He's cool!! He even writes Make Out Paradise!"  
Zamina and Anko: "Oh god... Hey, stop coping me!!"

Flame and Akira were sitting at the ramen shop when Naruto came and ordered ramen. Naruto decided to sit with the two girls and talk since he was there.

Naruto: "Hi, Flame and Akira."Flame: "Hiya, Naruto..."  
Akira: "Yo."  
Flame: "One whole month of boredom... Wow, my life is officially over."  
Akira: "Why do you say that?"  
Naruto: "Because she's gonna get bored!"  
Flame: "That and the fact that Akira's father is my sister's boyfriend... Oh, god... Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."  
Naruto: "You didn't?"  
Flame: "I know I did, so..."  
Akira: "You're not gonna live past these Chunnin exams, are you?"  
Flame: "Not really. I'm gonna go write me a will. Don't worry, it's mostly going to Garet, Balmung, Sasuke, Sakura, and you two."  
Naruto: "Awesome!!! Believe it!!!!!"  
Akira: "Cool. Have fun with that."

Anko: "Idiot!"  
Zamina: "Loser!"  
Kakashi: "So squads 7, 8, and 10 are going to Earth Country? Why can't we just send one team?"  
Hokage: "Because of the fact that there's powerful ninja guarding the shard."  
Zamina: "Can't we go now?! I need to get far away from this baka!"  
Anko: "Who are you calling a baka?!"  
Hokage: "If the both of you don't shut the hell up, I'm gonna send both of you on all ANBU missions..."  
Tsunade: "I think Kakashi knows how powerful the Earth Country ninja are..."  
Kakashi: "Please don't remind me of that experience... Please."  
Tsunade: "Aw come on, Kakashi... Hate reliving memories?"  
Kakashi: "Yes, I do... I've already relived two... And about to get my wish granted..."  
Tsunade: "What's the wish?!"  
Kakashi: "This."  
Hokage: "I'm going before someone gets killed."

The Hokage leaves. After he's out of earshot, the four ninja hop through the window. Kakashi hits Tsunade on the back of the head. Tsunade glares at Kakashi. Zamina and Anko are doing Taijutsu moves on each other. Kakashi gives Tsunade a look that meant 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!'.

Flame is sitting in her room at her house, trying to think of what to write for her will. She sighed. At that point, she came up with an idea. She started to write it down.

_Sasuke-kun, Sakura, and everyone else I didn't mention... Once you read this, I'll be dead. I've separated this into individual parts for each of my pals, so read it carefully. Actually, I made the sections for my favorite baka, Naruto!_

Sasuke:  
We both loved each other, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay around to actually kiss you. Sasuke, I want you to know that I'm nothing like Sakura or Ino because I'm actually like you. Alone and isolated. I've written a little poem for you.

When I was alone,  
I never cried.  
Please, oh please...  
My friends are the only people I have left.  
I love you,  
I miss you.  
These are words of love,  
And I'm sorry I had to die...

Sasuke-kun, please forgive me. Please remember me in your heart... Fulfill your dreams and my dreams, Sasuke. Don't give up. Remember that, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura:  
You pink-haired baka. Hah, just kidding, Sakura. You can have Sasuke back when I die, just don't hang all over him. Sakura, you were a great friend, and I know that you'll miss me. Make sure that the baka of the group doesn't get himself killed!!

Naruto:  
You baka! I know you were so funny, Naruto. If you try hard enough, you'll actually because Hokage of Konohagure. Make sure you beat Tsunade to it! That annoying pest. Well, Naruto, eat lots of ramen!! Especially for me, okay?

Zamina:  
*evil grin* Man, you're such a baka! If you weren't my sister, I'd kill you! Good luck with Anko and Kakashi-sensei. Well, I still have a few tricks that I'd pull on you if you were still alive. Deep down inside, I love you, and you know that! Believe it! (Sorry, Naruto...)

Kakashi-sensei:  
Kakashi, you better protect my sister with your life or I'll haunt you!! I know you love her because... Well, it's really obvious, sensei. I figured that one out at the Chunnin exams. Sensei, I want you to know that you better not have an affair with my sister or I really will haunt you... Then when you die, I'll scare you so bad that you'll wet yourself, old man!! *evil grin again*

Kaimaru:  
You still have to admit to Kakashi-sensei and my baka of a sister that you used to work for Orochimaru. I never really got to know you. Make sure you take my place on the team good, Kaimaru...

Akira:  
Sorry that you're almost the last on the list, Akira. You'll have to tell me how you put up with that pervert of a dad you have! Well, you're a strong ninja, I'll give you that much, Akira. I never expected you to be a Hatake though. I really hope I get to fight you in the Chunnin exams... I've never faces a Hatake before... Well, a real one at least. *smirk*

Guys, I'll really miss you. This is probably gonna be the only memory of me, so don't lose it! Fulfill your dreams and don't forget me! - Flame Pegasus.

Flame: "Well, it's long, but good."  
Zamina: "What's long, but good?"  
Flame: "Nothing. What's for dinner?"  
Zamina: "Uh, you up for Miso Ramen?"  
Flame: "I guess..."  
Zamina: "Oh and before I forget... Kakashi's joining us..."  
Flame: "I'll eat in my room."  
Zamina: "That's what you do every time Kakashi joins us for dinner..."  
Flame: "Fine! I'll eat with you two this time..."  
Zamina: "Good... Be downstairs in ten minutes." **(Zamina leaves.)**  
Flame: "Whatever... I just hope he brings Akira so I can show her the will..."

Flame goes to take a walk, trying to find another excuse to get someone else to join them for dinner. Then it hit her. She could invite Uchiha Sasuke! At that, she ran straight to Sasuke's house. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. Sasuke answered it after the second knock.

Sasuke: "Flame? What do you want?"  
Flame: "I need someone to join me for dinner before I kill myself..."  
Sasuke: "Why?"  
Flame: "Kakashi-sensei's joining my sister for dinner..."  
Sasuke: "Come in." **(Flame walks into Sasuke's house.)**  
Flame: "Thanks, Sasuke."  
Sasuke: "Okay, so Kakashi-sensei's joining your sister for dinner?"  
Flame: "Yes... I can't get out of this one.. So I decided to invite a friend of mine..."  
Sasuke: "We're more than friends, Flame... And you know that. So you chose me to be invited for dinner?"  
Flame: "If you don't mind."  
Sasuke: "Okay..."  
Flame: "Thanks, Sasuke-kun!"  
Sasuke: "No problem... You're not Sakura or Ino, which is why I'm doing this... Plus, I love you."

Sasuke grabbed his backpack that he only took with him on missions away from the village. Flame gave him a confused look, but it changed to a smirk after Sasuke showed her what was in the bag. Sasuke lightly kissed Flame on the cheek. Flame just blushed. The two walked back to Flame's house. They walked in and saw that Kakashi-sensei was already there.  
Flame: "Hello, sensei."  
Sasuke: "Hi... Kakashi-sensei."  
Kakashi: "Hello."  
Zamina: "Who said you could invite Sasuke, Flame?!"  
Flame: "What's for dinner?"  
Kakashi: "You're dead..."  
Zamina: "Food."  
Flame: "I'll be in my room with Sasuke."  
Sasuke: "Yeah..." **(Flame and Sasuke take a bowl of Miso Ramen and go up to Flame's room.)**

Sasuke: "How do you put up with her?"  
Flame: "I manage sometimes..."  
Sasuke: "Hey, what's with the paper?"  
Flame: "That's the will I'm gonna need for after the Chunnin exams."  
Sasuke: "I wonder why."  
Flame: "Wanna read it?"  
Sasuke: "Why don't you read it to me?"  
Flame: "Okay."

Flame takes Sasuke's ramen bowl and places both ramen bowls on her night stand. She grabs the will that she wrote earlier. Sasuke sat against the wall on Flame's bed, as her bed was really close to the wall so she could wake up in the morning. The red haired girl sat next to Sasuke.

Flame: "Okay, you ready?"  
Sasuke: "Yeah."  
Flame: "Okay. _We both loved each other, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay around to actually kiss you. Sasuke, I want you to know that I'm nothing like Sakura or Ino because I'm actually like you. Alone and isolated. I've written a little poem for you._

When I was alone,  
I never cried.  
Please, oh please...  
My friends are the only people I have left.  
Don't let the only people in my life die yet!  
I love you,  
I miss you.  
These are words of love,  
And I'm sorry I had to die...

Sasuke-kun, please forgive me. Please remember me in your heart... Fulfill your dreams and my dreams, Sasuke. Don't give up. Remember that, Sasuke-kun.  
Sasuke: "That's good... Thanks."  
Flame: "You thought the poem was good?!"Sasuke: "Yeah."  
Flame: "Th- Thanks, Sasuke."  
Sasuke: "No problem."

Sasuke brought Flame closer to him. The girl blushed slightly, as did Sasuke. Both of the ninja kissed... On the lips.

Kakashi: "It sure is quiet without Naruto and Sakura around..."  
Zamina: "It's always like that... You're just not used to passing a Genin team yet."  
Kakashi: "Hey, it's not my fault they were all idiots."  
Zamina: "Very funny, Kakashi-san."  
Kakashi: "You're a mean one..."  
Zamina: "Hey, try living with Flame once in awhile..."  
Kakashi: "I don't want to... It'd be torture."  
Zamina *laughs*: "Nice..."  
Kakashi: "Kids these days are so annoying..."  
Zamina: "Yes, they are."  
Kakashi: "Yet we both have to live with one..."  
Zamina: "Yeah..."

Kakashi stood to leave, but was stopped by Zamina.

Kakashi: "Lemme guess, you want me to stay longer?"  
Zamina: "Not that..." **(Zamina lightly kisses Kakashi on the lips. She then moves out of the way.)**  
Kakashi: "What was that for?"  
Zamina: "A good bye kiss, Kakashi."  
Kakashi: "I knew that... See ya tomorrow!"

Kakashi leaves the house for the night. Zamina had noticed that Flame and Sasuke hadn't come downstairs yet. She sighed and walked upstairs. When she reached Flame's room, she knocked. Inside the room, Flame broke the kiss that Sasuke started. Sasuke stood and answered the door. Zamina walked past Sasuke and grabbed Flame by her shirt.

Flame: "Yeah, thanks. Don't even bother to say hi..."  
Zamina: "What the hell have you been doing up here?!"  
Flame: "What have you been doing with that pervert of a boyfriend that you have?"  
Zamina: "Shut up! Kakashi's not a pervert!"  
Sasuke: "Put her down..."  
Zamina: "Are you asking for a fight, Uchiha?!" **(Zamina throws Flame on her bed. Flame hits her head on the wall.)**  
Sasuke: "Sure... I'll beat your ass anyway."  
Zamina: "In your dreams..."Flame: _'Something's up with the two of them... I better get Kakashi-sensei... He's the only one who can stop my sister.'_

The three ninja went to a training area in the forest. Before they crossed the bridge, Flame left to get Kakashi. After five minutes of looking, she ran into him on accident. The girl jumped up and dragged Kakashi to the forest where Zamina and Sasuke were.

Kakashi: "Flame, what the hell are you doing?"  
Flame: "Sensei, my sister and Sasuke are about to do a life and death match!"  
Kakashi: "And that bump on your head?"  
Flame: "Don't even ask..."  
Kakashi: "Why not?"  
Flame: "You'll get your answers later? Ah!"

Flame nearly falls out of the tree, but Kakashi grabbed her before they got caught. Sasuke was winning. Kakashi's visible eye widened when he saw the two ninja fight. Zamina drew a kunai and threatened to kill Sasuke. However, Kakashi and Flame jumped from the trees and grabbed Zamina and Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Flame and took her to the river.

Kakashi: "What the hell is your problem today?!"  
Zamina: "Kakashi?! How did you get here?"  
Kakashi: "A little birdie."

Sasuke and Flame sat at the river talking. Flame clenched her teeth in pain when Sasuke touched the bump on her head. Sasuke decided not to touch the bump on her head anymore.

Sasuke: "I'm sorry, Flame... Are you hurt?"  
Flame: "I'll be fine."  
Sasuke: "Okay... I just don't want you getting killed... Yet."  
Flame: "Come on, Sasuke... The only way I'll die is if I commit suicide. I won't do that... Yet."  
Sasuke: "Promise?"  
Flame: "Promise!"

Flame: Okay, that's the end of the chapter!! Finally! *hears a crash from behind and turns around* Hatake Kakashi, Roy Mustang, and Edward Elric?!  
Kakashi: The one and only!  
Roy: Yo.  
Ed: Hi.  
Flame: How the hell did you guys get in my house?!  
Kakashi: Well, an eagl-  
Flame: Not asking you, pervert.  
Roy: We fell through a trap door and landed in here.  
Kakashi: Why can't I talk?!Flame: *smirk* Because you're going out with my sister in the story, and you have lame ass excuses, Kakashi!  
Kakashi: How do you know all of this stuff?  
Flame: I write the story! *evil grin* I'd stay and chat, but I have a few idiots to take care of! Remember to read and review! Also, this is my longest chapter yet, as it's thirteen pages long. WOOT!!! NEW RECORD!! Happy day after the 4th of July! *chases Kakashi, Roy, and Ed around the room*  
Kakashi, Roy, and Ed: *runs away from Flame* We're gonna die!!


	18. Chapter 18

**********At the river***********  
Sasuke: "Flame-chan?"  
Flame: "Hm?"  
Sasuke: "Your sister's behind you..."  
Flame: "What?!" **(Flame turns around.)**  
Zamina: "Hiya..."  
Sasuke: "Hn."  
Flame: "Uhh.. Hi?"  
Zamina: "Home... Now."  
Flame: 'Gee, thanks... First you make me hit my head on the wall, then you try and fight Sasuke-kun, then you're forcing me to go home... Some sister you are.' "Kakashi-sensei told me that you were staying the night at his house..."  
Zamina: "He changed his mind.. If you're good, maybe I'll let you stay over at Sasuke's house for the month."  
Flame: "Deal! Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Sasuke: "If you hurt her... You better prey that I don't find out..."  
Zamina: "Oh, shut up."  
*************The next day****************  
Flame walks downstairs to eat breakfast. As she walks downstairs, she trips on the last step and falls down, face first. Her sister laughs at her, but stops when she remembers what Sasuke had said.

Flame: "Wake me up before noon again, and I'll kick your ass until you get to Kakashi-sensei's house."  
Zamina: "Fine, fine... Oh and since you've been good... I'll let you stay at Sasuke's house."  
Flame: "YES!! I CAN FINALLY GET AWAY FROM HER-"

Someone had knocked on the door when Flame was almost done with her sentence. She jumped up and answered the door to find Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi was blushing behind his mask, but Flame could tell, so the red haired ninja sent him a look that meant 'You better not be doing anything too bad, Hatake'. The two ninja walked inside the house and sat down. Flame slammed the door shut, which made the other three ninja get scared.

Kakashi: "Someone's in a bad mood..."  
Sasuke: "Someone must've woke her up before noon..."  
Zamina: "Uh... What do you guys want for breakfast?"  
Flame: "I'm going for a walk..." **(Flame leaves.)**  
Kakashi: "Pancakes..."  
Sasuke: "Same."

Flame walked down the streets of Konoha, heading straight to the Hokage Mountain. She had too much on her mind, but it wasn't anything too bad. Her mind was full of thoughts that she couldn't shake off... However, it wasn't very long before her thoughts got to her because she ran into her older brother.  
Balmung: "Flame? Shouldn't you be at home with Zamina-chan?"  
Flame: "Why should I? The bastard's annoying me... Her and that damned boyfriend of hers..."  
Balmung: "Okay, listen... She may be a bastard to you, but she's also your sister..."  
Flame: "Go away..."

The red haired ninja walked past her brother. Balmung watched her leave and decided to go get her Genin team before she attempted to kill anyone.

Zamina: _'Gah, I'm gonna kill that little red headed bastard! Why-'_ "What the?!"  
Sasuke: "I'll get it..." **(Sasuke opens the door, and Balmung walks in.)**  
Balmung: "Zamina-chan! Flame's pretty pissed off at you... What did you do this time?!"  
Zamina: "Uh... Maybe we should do something with Sasuke before I speak..."  
Sasuke: "You touch me, you die."  
Zamina: "Then again... I sorta woke her up before noon...?"  
Sasuke, Kakashi, and Balmung: "YOU BAKA!!!"  
Zamina: "Ehehe... Maybe we should go find her..."  
Kakashi: "So much for breakfast..."  
Balmung: "Hokage Mountain."  
Sasuke: "See ya." **(Sasuke disappears.)**  
Balmung: "Wonder where he went."

Sasuke: _((Taps Flame on the shoulder))_ "Found you."  
Flame: _((Turns around))_ "Sasuke-kun!"  
Sasuke: _((Flinch))_ "Uh, hi.."  
Flame: "What's wrong?"  
Sasuke: "Is the kitsune getting to you again?"  
Flame: "How do you know about the kitsune?!"  
Sasuke: "Sharingan..." **(Zamina, Kakashi, and Balmung appear.)**  
Zamina: "The bastard was already here..."  
Kakashi: _((Is reading his damned book))_ "Uh huh..."  
Balmung: "Uh... Yeah... I'm going." **(Balmung leaves.)**  
Flame: "Can't you two bastards leave me alone?!"  
Kakashi: _((Reading while talking))_ "Well, that's very nice for someone who saved your life eight years ago..."  
Flame: "Huh?"  
Zamina: "Kakashi!"  
Kakashi: _((Stops reading his book))_ "Huh, oh.. Sorry."

Garet and Akira were waiting at the village entrance for Balmung. They agreed on training that day, so they could have a chance at making Chunnin. They had waited for at least three hours for the ninja. Akira had said that he was rubbing off of Kakashi's lateness. Garet had said that he was always like that... Even when they were kids. Their sensei, Suzuku Darineth, had recently showed up and decided to train the three Genin.  
Suzuku: "He's late.."  
Akira: "You would think so..."  
Garet: "Can we go without him?! Please..."  
Akira: "No! You can't just leave your teammates behind.."  
Suzuku: "If my guess is wrong, you guys can shoot me, but it looks like he's coming now..."  
Akira: "We get to shoot you then, sensei."  
Balmung: "Nope! I'm here!"  
Garet and Akira: "HEY, YOU'RE LATE!"  
Balmung: "Well, an ea-"  
Suzuku: "Let's go..."

Flame and Sasuke were walking along the river... Just the two of them. No one else was around, well, not now at least... The two ninja were walking peacefully along the river, just like a normal boyfriend and girlfriend would do. Naruto had come running, and stopped when he saw Flame and Sasuke.

Naruto: "Flame-chan!"  
Flame: "Naruto?"  
Naruto: "You think you can get Kakashi-sensei to train me for the Chunnin exams?! Please...?"  
Sasuke: "Why you? He'd rather train me than a baka like you, Naruto."  
Naruto: "Yeah, right!"  
Flame: "Sasuke! Naruto... Why don't you just ask sensei?"  
Sasuke: "Because he thinks Kakashi-sensei's gonna kick his ass."  
Flame: "Sasuke!"  
Naruto: "Fine..."  
Flame: "Hey, if he says no, come to me, and I'll use my evil ways to make him say yes."  
Naruto: "Okay! Thanks, Flame-chan!"

Sakura had been training her hardest. She wanted to make Chunnin no matter what. After the preliminaries, Sakura had made friends with Guy's team. They were supposed to be coming to help her train for the Chunnin exams. A few hours passed, and Guy's whole team had arrived.

Tenten: "Hiya, Sakura."  
Guy: "So... You asked my team to help you train for these Chunnin exams?"  
Sakura: "Yup!"  
Lee: "Yes! And we will train her!"

It was already night, and Sakura was exhausted from learning new Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu from Guy's team. They were going to train everyday until one week before the actual third exam for the Chunnin exams came. Sakura was going to pass. She needed to pass, so Naruto would like her. The pink haired Genin already knew that Naruto liked Flame, but Flame was already in love with Sasuke. Sakura had already beaten Ino, and started wearing her hitai-ate on her forehead.  
****************Naruto had arrived at the spot where Kakashi and Zamina were, which was Hokage Mountain. The two ninja were kissing. Nothing new to Naruto. Naruto decided to watch before laughing out loud at the two Jounin. Kakashi broke the kiss, and quickly pulled his mask on.

Kakashi: "Naruto! Uh... hi."  
Naruto: "I didn't need to see that, but that's not why I'm here. Kakashi-sensei, I demand that you train me!"  
Zamina: "He's not gonna trai-"  
Kakashi: "No, Naruto... I said that already. I'm training Sasuke, and that's final."  
Naruto: "But Sasuke's gonna be training with Flame-chan!"  
Kakashi: "If it shuts you up, Naruto... I'll train you for the Chunnin exams."  
Naruto: "YEAH!!! Okay, sensei!"  
Kakashi: "Starting tomorrow.."  
Naruto: "Okay, see ya!" **(Naruto leaves.)**  
Zamina: "You're joking about training Naruto, right?"  
Kakashi: "Hey, I wish I was, but sadly, I'm not..."  
Zamina: "Great.. Just great..."  
Kakashi: "Well... I should be going now... Don't worry, I'll be late for training, so I can come see you."  
Zamina: "Okay!"

Kakashi lowered his mask, and kissed Zamina lightly on the cheek. He then pulled his mask back up and disappeared. Zamina had turned around and looked up at the Hokage Mountain. The ninja had a lot on her mind... Even with the Chunnin exams going on.  
********Flashback - Zamina's PoV*********  
_Kakashi and I were walking along the river three weeks before Kakashi was going to receive another Genin team. Kakashi-san was pretty happy for an unusual reason. Then again, he was always happy before he got the new Genin team..._

"Kakashi?" I asked.

"Hm?" he replied while reading his book.

"Are you always this happy when you get a new Genin team?"

"Yeah... Because all I have to do is fail them, and I can spend all of the time in the world with you," Kakashi replied while closing his book and putting it in his weapons pouch.

"Some Jounin you are!"

"Hey! You're not a very nice girlfriend at all," Kakashi said while crossing his arms.

"Come on... You knew I was playing around!"  
We both laughed. The two of us continued to walk along the river.  
***********End Flashback************  
The blonde ninja decided to go home and get some rest before she had anymore flashbacks.

**************  
Flame was sitting on the sofa for at least three hours waiting for someone... Anyone to come home. The red haired girl wouldn't have cared who knocked on the door, even if it was Kakashi. Someone had finally walked in. It was Zamina. The Jounin was half asleep, but managed to make it home. However, the red haired ninja was pretty pissed off, so Zamina decided to go upstairs before anything had happened. Zamina returned downstairs once more after a few minutes.

Zamina: "Lemme guess... You're hungry?"  
Flame: "No."  
Zamina: "Then what is it?"  
Flame: "Why the hell are you blushing?!"  
Zamina: "What?!"

It was true, Zamina was blushing. The blonde ninja couldn't think of an excuse, so once her face was her skin color again, she explained.

Flame: "I'm waiting..."  
Zamina: "Fine, I was with Kakashi... And.. We were making out... And he-"  
Flame: "All I need to know to kill the bastard."  
Zamina: "You kill him, and I'll kill Sasuke."  
Flame: "You wouldn't dare!"  
Zamina: "Wanna bet?"  
Flame: "How much?"  
Zamina: "Three weeks of ramen."  
Flame: "Deal!"

Flame: Finally, I'm done with this chapter!  
Kakashi: _((Has stopped reading his book))_ Really? Cool. Tell us about it.  
Flame: No, because like I said before, Kakashi... You go out with my sister in the story!  
Roy: Burned!!!  
Ed: Damn right.  
Roy: I'm bored...  
Flame: Well, it's 2:53 at night where I live, so deal with it... You three bastards have to go skating with me four days a week, so how do you think I feel?  
Kakashi: Hey, can I say something?  
Flame: I guess...  
Kakashi: If you skate really good, then how come you're faster than the floor guards?  
Roy: 'Cause she's got special author powers.  
Ed: Which are really freaky!Flame: No because the floor guards are all way too slow for my blood. Too bad I can't dance as good as one of them...  
Kakashi: Yeah... That sucks.  
Roy: You dance like a newbie dancer!  
Flame: Like your face?  
Kakashi and Ed: BURNED!!!!  
Roy: Hn...  
Kakashi: So Flame-chan, can you tell us any stories about your experiences with the floor guards?  
Flame: Beginning of the next chapter, Kakashi. Just so I can see if I wanna add anything to it. ^.^  
Ed: Read and review, readers! If you review, you'll get another chapter!  
Kakashi: She already gives the readers a new chapter anyway...


	19. Chapter 19

Kakashi: Tell us, tell us!!  
Flame: Kyah, Kakashi... Just shut up...  
Roy: We're back!!  
Ed: Yup...  
Flame: It's about damn time. Can I say my story now?  
Kakashi: Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!!  
Flame: He didn't show up... You three bastards know that...  
Kakashi: I'M NOT A BASTARD!!!  
Flame: Yeeah... While Kakashi yells all day and night long, here's another chapter. Read and review!

It is now one week before the third exam of the Chunnin exams starts. Flame has already tried to kill Kakashi over ten times. As for Zamina.. Well, you don't wanna know that one unless you're a complete pervert. The two ninja are now at Ichiraku's Noodle Shop, eating ramen.

Flame: "I love this!"  
Zamina: "That's because you almost killed Kakashi at least fifty times."  
Flame: "Thirty-nine to be exact."  
Zamina: "Same thing."  
Flame: "Actually, no it's not because you were too busy kissing him to actually kill Sasuke!"  
Zamina: "He would've kicked my ass anyway..."  
Flame: "Exactly..."

Sasuke was standing outside of Flame's house, trying to get in. At first, he assumed she was training for the Chunnin exams. Then, he thought that she was at the ramen shop. He was going to knock again, but he was stopped by another person. The raven-haired ninja turned around to see Kakashi.

Sasuke: "What do you want?"  
Kakashi: "They're at the ramen shop."  
Sasuke: "Huh?"  
Kakashi: "You're looking for Flame, right?"  
Sasuke: "Yeah."  
Kakashi: "Like I just said, Flame and her sister are at the ramen shop."  
Sasuke: "Thanks, sensei!"

Sasuke had ran off in the direction of the ramen shop. Kakashi continued to walk around the village. His mind was completely focused on what Sasuke just said to him before he left. _'Flame does have a good heart... Especially if she can change someone like Sasuke...'_ Kakashi thought.

Sakura and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi, Flame, and Sasuke on the bridge. Kakashi said that they were going to go train one last time for the Chunnin exams so they could have a chance at passing the exam. They told their fifth team member, Kaimaru, about the training, so if he wanted to come, he could. After thirty minutes of waiting, Kaimaru showed up just out of pure boredom.

Kaimaru: "Lemme guess... Kakashi-sensei hasn't showed up yet?"  
Sakura: "No. Sasuke and Flame haven't shown up either... It's strange."  
Naruto: "Hey, hey!! Sakura! Kaimaru! Look, look!!! It's Flame-chan and Sasuke!!"  
Sakura: "About time... Is Kakashi-sensei with them or not?"  
Kaimaru: "Doesn't look like it..."  
Sakura: "As usual, he's late..."

Kakashi had jumped up from the couch inside Flame's house, completely scaring the living shit out of his girlfriend. The gray-haired ninja approached the door, but couldn't get out because Zamina was standing in front of the door.

Zamina: "And where are you going?"  
Kakashi: "I promised the Genin that I'd train them one last time today..."  
Zamina: "But yo-"  
Kakashi: "Meet me at my house in exactly one hour, okay?"  
Zamina: "Okay..."

Zamina moved away from the door, and let Kakashi leave. Kakashi had ran out the door and headed in the direction of the bridge. The blonde Jounin closed the door behind Kakashi as he left.  
************Flashback - Zamina's PoV****************  
_I was waiting by a certain spot on the river for Kakashi. As usual, he was late. Kakashi promised to be at the spot at 2:00pm, but it's already 3:00pm... Did he forget? No... Kakashi would never break a promise... He hasn't broken one yet. I sat down on the edge of the river, and put my feet into the water. Two minutes passed, and Kakashi finally showed up. He wrapped his arms around me._

"Sorry I'm late... I had to do a quick errand for Lord Hokage," Kakashi whispered into my ear.

"Kakashi, you know that I can forgive you no matter what." I turned around and put my ninja shoes back on. Kakashi and I stood up. The gray-haired ninja embraced me in a hug.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, that all depends on what you wanna do, Kakashi-san." A rustle in the trees told me that someone was watching.

"You guys better get down here now, or I'll force you out on my own!" Kakashi ordered.

"Kakashi!" Four ninja jumped down. One had blonde hair, another had pink hair, one with red hair, and the last one had black, raven-like hair.  
"Your team, Kakashi?"

"Sadly, yes..." Kakashi muttered, but only loud enough so I could hear him. The four Genin introduced themselves. The raven-haired boy was Uchiha Sasuke. The hyperactive one was Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinkuuriki of the Kyuubi. I already knew the red-haired girl since she was my little sister... As for the pink-haired girl, her name was Haruno Sakura. Kakashi ordered the four Genin to leave. When they left, Kakashi turned back to me.

"Sorry... They're such a nuisance sometimes..." Kakashi said, "So you never told me what you wanted to do today."

"Didn't I already answer that?"

"Haha, sorry," Kakashi replied, "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?"

"Katara. Remember her?"

"Yeah," I whispered. Kakashi pulled his mask down and started to make out with me. I knew that Kakashi was a nice man... I knew that he would never leave me, so I trusted him. After a few minutes passed, I broke the kiss and pulled Kakashi's mask back up. "Kakashi... I love you."  
**************End Flashback***************  
_'Why am I remembering this now? Is something bad going to happen to Kakashi-san?'_ Zamina thought. The blonde Jounin sighed and walked upstairs to take a nap. That always cleared the Jounin's thoughts. Most people thought it was weird, but she didn't care.

Kakashi: "Do it again, and do it right!"  
Flame: "Geez, sensei, we're trying really hard!"  
Kakashi: "Well try harder!"

Kakashi was trying to teach the team two powerful techniques with the help of Jiraiya. The two techniques were Chidori and Rasengen. So far, only Flame, Sasuke, and Naruto managed to actually have a chance. Sakura and Kaimaru were having bad luck. The hour passed by quickly, and Kakashi left the Genin in Jiraiya's hands. Jiraiya told the five Genin to continue practicing the Chidori and Rasengen.

Zamina was waiting on the roof of Kakashi's house for the other Jounin. She sighed when he was late. Kakashi appeared behind Zamina and dragged her into the house.

Kakashi: "Hello."  
Zamina: "You're late!"  
Kakashi: "I was on my way. You know that Konoha's crowded around this time. Forgive me?"Zamina: "Yes... I'll forgive you." **(Kakashi embraces Zamina.)**  
Kakashi: "What's wrong? You seem so sad..."  
Zamina: "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san... I've just been having these flashbacks recently. They're about you and me..."  
Kakashi: "It's okay... Everything's gonna be fine." 'At least I hope so...'  
Zamina: "Thank you, Kakashi-san. Thank you."  
Kakashi: "I would never betray you, so don't worry about a thing, Zamina-chan."

Zamina had buried her head into Kakashi's chest. A tear fell from her eyes. Kakashi lifted her head and wiped away the tear. _'Kakashi... Thank you. Now I know that you'll never leave me,'_ Zamina thought. The gray-haired ninja pulled his mask down and placed his lips upon Zamina's lips.

Sasuke and Flame were walking along the river holding hands. Sasuke had stopped when Flame tripped over a rock. The red-haired girl never touched the ground, but was held up by Sasuke.

Flame: "Sasuke... Thank you."  
Sasuke: "Your welcome."

The raven-haired boy lightly kissed Flame. The girl hugged Sasuke as a thanks. Sasuke grabbed both of Flame's hands.

Sasuke: "Flame-chan... I promise that I'll never leave you, even if I'm an avenger. If I leave, please promise that you'll never leave me."  
Flame: "I promise."  
Sasuke: "Thank you."  
**************Back at the Chunnin Exams*************  
Hayate: "First match! Garet Tagomai vs Yakushi Kabuto! Everyone else head to the waiting area where you can watch the matches."  
Flame: "Hey, Garet! Good luck!"  
Garet: "Like I'm gonna lose to this guy! But thanks anyway!"

All of the participating Genin except for Garet and Kabuto went to the waiting area where they would watch the matches. Flame stood near her other three teammates, Akira, and her best friend, Clay.

Clay: "Let's go, Garet! You can kick this guy's ass!!"  
Flame: "Clay-san?!"  
Clay: "Yo!"  
Sasuke: "Kakashi-sensei and his bitch are here."  
Kakashi: "Thanks for the compliment, Sasuke!"

Garet had already killed Kabuto under three minutes. Hayate announced the winner to be Garet. As the spiky-haired Genin walked up to the waiting area, Hayate announced the next match. Hatake Akira vs Gaara. The two Genin walked down to the battlefield. Both Akira and Kakashi were scared to death...**************  
Kakashi: I hate these cliffys!!  
Flame: Me too...  
Roy: All of your stories end in cliffys, don't they?  
Flame: This is my only story...  
Ed: Idiot!  
Roy: Stuff it, kid.  
Flame: Colonel Idiot... Why don't you shut up!?  
Kakashi: Readers, read and review, please. We are a poor couple of four, and reviews will help us get money to raise our two idiotic children, Ed and Roy.  
Flame: WHAT?!  
Roy: No fucking way am I related to Edward Elpig!  
Ed: I wouldn't be related to fire boy if my life depended on it!  
Flame: Kakashi, you're staying home while me, Roy, and Ed go skating tomorrow!


	20. Short Chapter is Short :

Garet had already killed Kabuto under three minutes. Hayate announced the winner to be Garet. As the spiky-haired Genin walked up to the waiting area, Hayate announced the next match. Hatake Akira vs Gaara. The two Genin walked down to the battlefield. Both Akira and Kakashi were scared to death... Hayate allowed the match to start. Akira ran at Gaara, with hopes of actually landing a hit. She tried to punch Gaara with all of her strength. When she opened her eyes, Gaara had just slammed into the tree. The girl created ten clones. All ten clones attacked Gaara while he was down. The real Akira was performing handseals.

Akira: "Water Style; Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A dragon made of water appeared, crashing into Gaara and six of the clones. When Gaara finally stood up again, he used his Desert Coffin Jutsu on Akira. However, when he thought he killed Akira, he had destroyed a log. The real Akira was in the tree Gaara had crashed into moments ago. The silver-haired Genin kicked Gaara in his stomach, causing him to become knocked out. Akira had won her match, and returned to the rest of the waiting Genin. The next match was Kankuro vs Flame Pegasus. Both of the Genin were already on the battlefield before their names were called by Hayate. When the match started, Flame had already disappeared and roundhouse kicked Kankuro. Kankuro had barely dodged and countered by hitting Flame in the stomach. The red-haired Genin slammed into a nearby wall.

Flame: "I'm... Not gonna lose. Believe it!"  
Naruto: "Yeah!!! That's the spirit!!"  
Kankuro: 'Annoying brat...'  
Flame: "Naruto-kun... Thanks."

Flame had stood up yet again. She ran at Kankuro and threw him into the wall. The red-haired girl quickly performed hand signs and punched Kankuro in the stomach. However, before the attack had hit, Kankuro forfeited. Flame skidded to a stop, but hit Kankuro anyway. Hayate didn't notice, and Flame reappeared next to Sasuke.

Sasuke: "You did good."  
Flame: "Th.. Thanks, Sasuke-kun."  
Hayate: "Next match! Uchiha Sasuke vs Nara Shikamaru."  
Sasuke: "Wish me luck."  
Flame: "I will."

Flame kissed Sasuke on the cheek and pushed him away with a smile. Shikamaru and Sasuke were already fighting when Hayate had said they could begin. After ten minutes of fighting, Sasuke was about to lose with Shikamaru's Kekkei Genkai.


	21. Chapter 21

_Flame kissed Sasuke on the cheek and pushed him away with a smile. Shikamaru and Sasuke were already fighting when Hayate had said they could begin. After ten minutes of fighting, Sasuke was about to lose with Shikamaru's Kekkei Genkai._ However, Sasuke had kicked Shikamaru in the face, almost knocking him out. Shikamaru had stumbled back. As Sasuke was performing hand seals to perform the fireball jutsu, Shikamaru forfeited. His reason was unknown. Most people thought that he was going to lose, but others thought that it was because he would've had to fight another match anyway.

Hayate: "Uchiha Sasuke wins the match."  
Flame: "YEAH!! YOU RULE, SASUKE!!"  
Naruto: "Whoa.. You're louder than me."  
Flame: "No, I'm just hyper today."  
Sakura: "Does that happen a lot?" **(Zamina and Kakashi appear behind the three Genin.)**  
Zamina: "Sadly, yes."  
Naruto: "Whoa! When did you two get here?!"  
Kakashi: "We've been here, Naruto. Just not over here."  
Flame: "I don't think he gets that..." **(Sasuke appears next to Flame.)**  
Sasuke: "I'm back."  
Hayate: "The next match is Aburame Shino vs Uzumaki Naruto."  
Naruto: "I'm gonna kill bug boy with my new techniques!!"  
Kakashi: "That's if you don't kill yourself first..."  
Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei!"  
Kakashi: "Did I say something to offend you, Sakura?"  
Zamina: "Kakashi, just shut up."

Both Genin appeared on the battlefield. As soon as they appeared, the match started. Shino had used his Kikaichu, or parasitic beetles, on Naruto. However, Naruto used his favorite jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, or Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Zamina: "That jutsu's forbidden!! How can he do it?! It's made for Jounin level or higher..."  
Kakashi: "The rumors were true. Please tell me you heard them."  
Zamina: "Of course I have!"  
Flame: "Sure you have..."  
Zamina: "Let's see if I get you something if you make Chunnin."  
Flame: "You never were going to get me anything in the first place!"  
Kakashi: "Not going to say anything."  
Sasuke: "And Naruto has five seconds to get up before he loses..."  
Sakura: "NARUTO, YOU BETTER GET UP BEFORE YOU LOSE!!!"  
Naruto: "I... Won't lose to you, bug boy."

Naruto created a clone that molded chakra into his hand. Shino had taken a kunai out and threw it directly at Naruto. The clone was finished molding chakra into Naruto's hand and took the hit. The real Naruto ran directly at Shino, ready to strike his stomach. Naruto's hand reached Shino's stomach. The other ninja fell down, unconscious. Hayate said that Naruto was the winner, and Shino was taken away by the medical corps. The next match was Haruno Sakura vs Hyuuga Neji. Sakura had forfeited the match before it started because she knew what was going to happen. Neji would use the Byakugan to find Sakura's Tenketsu, then strike them, causing her to lose the match.

Hayate: "Well, then... These matches will be nonstop until we only have one winner! The next match will be... Hyuuga Neji vs Flame Pegasus."  
Flame: _'Hyuuga Neji... He'll pay for what he did to Hinata!'_  
Neji: "Hn... You'll lose, little girl."  
Flame: _((Appears on the battlefield))_ "Think before you speak, Hyuuga."  
-------------**With Clay and friends**-------------  
Clay and Inari had been watching the matches carefully. One of the Hyuugas was in their class at the Ninja Academy. Her name was Hyuuga Hanabi. They heard from Garet who had won the other matches during the preliminaries. Clay's older brother, Garet, Hatake Akira, Flame Pegasus, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Yakushi Kabuto, Gaara, Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura were the only ones that made it to the finals, but in the end, only Garet, Akira, Flame, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji made it to the next round. Those ninja were good, but Clay had a good feeling that he knew who would make it to the next round.

Clay: "How much you wanna bet Flame's not gonna get her ass kicked?"  
Hanabi: "Neji-san's gonna beat her. We all know that."  
Inari: "You're only saying that because you're his cousin!"  
Hanabi: "No, I'm not."

Flame: WOO HOO!!! The chapter's finally over!! And my typing's finally fucking up.. NOOO!! I'm so not retyping this chapter.  
Kakashi: Then don't.  
Ed: Yeah... Don't  
Roy: She's gonna have to do it anyway...  
Ed: Shut it, Colonel Asshole.  
Roy: _((Wants to use his flames on Ed))_ Can I please burn him?  
Flame: Sure, why not. Just DON'T burn the house down... Please.  
Roy: Whatever. _((Chases Ed around the room))_  
Kakashi: So... Did you see how I hit on your sister?  
Flame: Yeah.. And you're lucky I'm not killing you for it.  
Kakashi: Sorry... Didn't know that it would offend you. -_-'  
Flame: It's okay, Kakashi. Oh hey readers! Guess what?!  
Readers: What?  
Flame: You guys get to decide if we get an ultra long chapter or a normal chapter!!  
Kakashi: The ultra long chapter will be very long. Probably like twenty pages long.  
Flame: Yup! And if we do the ultra long chapter, there's gonna be no update for my other story, Naruto's All Day Talk Show on Sunday.  
Akira: So you guys will have to review by Saturday to decide on the normal chapter or ultra long chapter! _((Leaves))_  
Flame: Well, read and review!! See ya next Tuesday! ^.^'


	22. Chapter 22

Flame: *still pissed off because Roy and Ed almost burned her house down, so she kicks them out* Well... So me and Kakashi aren't all lonely, we'll just have characters from the story be here.  
Kakashi: YAY! My girlfriend's gonna be here!  
Flame: Oh shit...  
Sasuke: *wraps arms around Flame* Don't worry... I'm still here.  
Flame: Sasuke! *smiles*  
Zamina: KAKASHI!!  
Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade: Stop her!  
Flame: _I'm bloody glad she's my half-sister.. Not blood-related._ Um... Read and review while I sort this mess out. ^.^

Flame sighed as the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan. The red-haired girl knew everything about the Hyuuga's Byakugan. Neji ran straight as Flame not even five seconds after Hayate allowed the match to begin. _'Five... Four... Three... Two... One. NOW!'_ Flame quickly performed hand seals just after she yelled 'NOW!' in her mind. The Hyuuga hit Flame right in the stomach, not even paying attention to the hand seals she performed. A log appeared as the real Flame appeared behind Neji. She kicked him straight into the wall. Neji took the hit, but never hit the wall. Instead, he did a front flip and turned around to face Flame.  
-----**With Kakashi and the others**-----  
Kakashi: "She's... She's better..."  
Zamina: "Better than you, Kakashi?"  
Kakashi: "Yeah, that. Thanks."  
Naruto: "She better beat him. I wanna face her in the finals!"  
Sasuke: "Ha! Good luck with that. I trained with her the whole month. Believe it."  
Sakura: "Naruto, don't even try.. You know he's stronger than you..."  
Naruto: "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not."  
-----**With Balmung, Garet, and Akira**-----  
Garet and Akira were waiting with their teammate who hadn't made it to the finals. The three Genin made a bet on who would win the match. Considering with what happened to Hinata, Balmung was the only one who voted for his sister. By the looks of it, he was going to have one hundred yen. However, Neji had blocked out two of Flame's Tenketsu. All Balmung could think about was _'Why isn't she using the Sharingan?! Why?!'_  
-----**With Kakashi and the others**-----  
Sakura: "Why isn't she using the Sharingan?!"  
Zamina: "Because she won't be able to move fast enough to stop Neji's attacks."  
Sasuke: "Let's just hope she doesn't get as badly hurt as Hinata did."  
Kakashi: "She won't! She's my girlfriend's little sister!"  
Zamina: "Yeah..."  
------**Flashback - Zamina's PoV**------  
_"Kakashi, do you think she'll be okay?"_

"Yes, she'll be fine. She's your little sister." Kakashi said in a soft voice, trying to comfort me. I smiled. Kakashi always had a way to comfort me, and as usual, he told me that Flame would be fine, just to comfort me. We were sitting by the river when my little sister popped into my mind randomly. My feet were in the river as I wanted to feel the water on my feet one last time. It was only because I kept thinking that I would never get to do this again after the Chunnin exams. A few minutes passed, and I decided to rest my head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"You tired?" Kakashi asked while playfully poking me.

"No, not at all... I just feel like resting my head on your shoulder. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, I don't mind. Is it okay if I ask you something?" Kakashi asked. His tone of voice seemed very serious. He usually never used this tone of voice with me unless it was important.

"Kakashi.. Yes, go ahead."

"When we met, you never told me why you came to Konoha. So my question is, why did you come to Konoha?" Kakashi asked. I seemed slightly scared to tell him, but if I lied, he would know, so I decided to tell him.

"I came to Konoha... Because my village's Kage exiled me for hatred of my clan. Apparently, he wanted to destroy my clan without me knowing. Two weeks after I left, my clan was destroyed."

"And that's when you met me." Kakashi whispered. All I could do was nod my head as tears fell from my eyes. I didn't like explaining that memory, but I personally didn't care anymore. Kakashi lifted my head up and said, "Don't cry.. Please. For me?"

"Okay. For you, Kakashi." I stopped crying, only because Kakashi wanted me to. I closed my eyes for a split second, just to turn and face the water. However, when I opened my eyes again, I didn't see the small river or the forest. Instead, I saw Kakashi. Well, I saw his face, and the fact that he had his right hand on my left cheek to be more specific. A smile slowly appeared on my face.

"Hey... You okay?" Kakashi asked. I nodded. He pulled me into a hug, pulling my feet out of the sparkling, blue river. A few minutes passed, and I squirmed out of Kakashi's grip to put my ninja sandals back on.

"I'm going to go now... I don't want Flame to get too mad."

"Okay... I'll walk you home." Kakashi said with a smile. Kakashi stood, grabbed my hand, and we started to walk towards my house.

"Thank you, Kakashi."  
------**End Flashback**------  
Kakashi: "Zamina, you okay?"  
Zamina: "Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm fine."  
Kakashi: "Okay, just checking."  
Sasuke: "And she's losing... And now she's winning... Wow, she's good."  
Zamina: "Are you implying the fact that my little sister is weak?!"  
Sasuke: "No! I love her... I could never do that to her."Zamina: "Whatever..."  
------**In the Battle**------  
Flame had just beaten Neji to a pulp... Literally. Medical ninja took Neji to the hospital to allow him to recover. The next match was Uchiha Sasuke vs Hatake Akira. As Flame was walking up the stairs, Sasuke was walking down. Both of the ninja stopped in front of each other.

Sasuke: "You did good."  
Flame: "Thanks, Sasuke. Best of luck in your match."  
Sasuke: "Haha, thanks."

The raven-haired boy moved so Flame could walk past. Flame walked up so she was standing next to Sasuke. Before she continued, she playfully poked Sasuke on the arm and kissed his forehead. After that, she continued up the stairs.  
------**With Garet and Balmung**------  
Garet: "So, how much do you wanna bet that Akira's gonna lose?"  
Balmung: "Depends, how much you got left?"  
Garet: "Too much..."  
Balmung: "Okay! One hundred yen."  
Garet: "Works for me... But be ready to cough up one hundred yen, buddy."  
Balmung: "I wouldn't be so sure... If Kakashi and my sister have hope in her, I don't think she's done yet..."  
Garet: "Wait, which sister are you talking about? The idiot or the shrimp?"  
Balmung: "Idiot... Although, I prefer baka."  
Garet: "Same thing..."  
Balmung: "No, it's not!"  
Garet: "Fifty yen."  
Balmung: "You're on!"

The two boys always had little fights like this, ever since they were twelve, when they both graduated from the academy and met Akira. Balmung was usually the one to start them, but if he started them, he lost the bet. This time, however, he had a sure fire chance of winning and getting one hundred fifty yen.  
------**With Kakashi and everyone else**------  
Zamina was trying to comfort Kakashi while he kept worrying about Akira losing and the cursed seal. Flame, on the other hand, had just left to find Anko. She was worried about Sasuke's cursed seal. Sakura and Naruto both had their eyes on the two Genin, who were now using Taijutsu to wear the other person out, in hopes of the match ending in a draw.  
------**With Flame and Anko**------  
The red-haired Genin had just found Anko around the time Sasuke and Akira were using Taijutsu on each other. However, Anko hadn't noticed that Flame was standing right next to her, watching the match.

Flame: "Anko-sensei?"  
Anko: "Flame! What's wrong? Oh and you don't need to call me Anko-sensei... Anko's just fine."  
Flame: "Okay. Is Sasuke going to be okay? Because-"Anko: "He'll be fine. Don't worry."  
Flame: "You sure?"  
Anko: "Yes..."

The red-haired girl smiled at Anko's words. The Special Jounin grew attached to the younger girl some time while her parents were alive.  
------**Flashback - Anko's PoV**------  
_I was sitting on the couch with Flame as her parents brought us some miso ramen. The red-haired girl quickly ate her ramen and walked towards the door._

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Flame's older brother, Balmung, asked.

"Is it illegal for me to go and see MY boyfriend?" the red-haired girl asked, a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yes, it is." the boy replied. I decided to step in and allow the girl to leave.

"Just let her go."

"Balmung, we said your sister could go after she finished her lunch. Now let her go." Flame's father, Kazu, said in a fatherly like voice. Kazu, Kielia, and myself were on a Genin team together back when we were Genin. I secretly loved Kazu, but since he married Kielia, we agreed to just be friends. Today, I just decided to come by and visit. The silver-haired boy walked upstairs and slammed the door to his room. I flinched at the noise, but ignored it.

"Sorry about that, Anko... Those two are just having a bit of a rivalry..." Kazu said in a soft voice. Kielia had left to get some food for the family. The red-haired Jounin was sitting next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. My head was rested on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

"Well, that's good to hear." Kazu replied. Then, it hit me. I never found out who the red-haired girl was. She was very unfamiliar to me. I already knew the other two kids, Zamina and Balmung.

"Hey, I never found out the other girl's name... And you haven't told me."

"Oh right. I thought you knew, Anko-chan. Well, anyway, her name's Flame." Kazu replied with a smile. I always loved his smile, but decided to shake it off this time.

"She reminds me of you. The kid even looks like you." Kazu smiled at my comment. It seemed to get late to me, so I decided to leave. However, before I left, I kissed Kazu.  
------**End Flashback**------  
Anko: "Hey, kid."Flame: "Hm?"  
Anko: "You think Sasuke's gonna win?"  
Flame: "Of course! Sasuke never loses!"  
Anko: "He's losing right now."  
Flame: "What?!"

Anko was right; Sasuke was losing. _'No... He wouldn't lose in front of me. He promised.'_ The red-haired Genin could never forget that promise. Ever since her clan was destroyed by Zamina and she met Sasuke, she would never forget the promise he made for her. [A/N: You'll see the promise in Sasuke's PoV, not Flame's.]  
------**In the Battle**------  
Sasuke knew that he couldn't lose. If he lost, the girl he loved would hate him forever. He promised her that he would never lose in front of her. After all, the Uchiha had to get stronger so he could defeat his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, for destroying the clan. If Sasuke lost, he knew the consequences.  
------**Flashback - Sasuke's PoV**------  
_Flame and I were walking along the river when the red-haired girl tripped over a small rock. However, I caught her before she fell and helped her up. When she looked up, I smiled._

"Sasuke... T-Thank you." the red-haired girl whispered.

"Welcome. Oh.. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sasuke-kun." Flame replied as she jumped into what she called "her tree". I followed, assuming that she wouldn't mind.

"D-Do you wanna come help me defeat Itachi when I go to fight him?"

"Yeah... I guess it wouldn't hurt to go help. But only if you promise me something..." the girl replied.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll never lose in front of me." Flame replied. I nodded, indicating a yes.  
------**End Flashback**------  
Sasuke lured Akira near a wall, knowing that since they were using Taijutsu, she would have to come close to him. The silver-haired ninja fell for it, and Sasuke kicked her into the wall, making her unconscious. As Hayate announced Sasuke as the winner, he returned to the rest of his Genin team, including a jumping up and down Flame. Kakashi let out a sigh of depression as Akira was taken to the hospital.

Kakashi: _'Don't feel bad, Akira... You both did good.'_  
Zamina: "Kakashi?"  
Kakashi: "Hm?"  
Zamina: "You just sighed. Is everything okay?"  
Kakashi: "Yeah.. Yeah, everything's fine."Flame: "Haha, Sasuke! You did great!"  
Sasuke: "Thanks, you guys... Hey! Naruto's won!"  
Sakura: "Really?"  
Zamina: "Yup. Garet forfeited. Meaning..."  
Sakura: "A three way match between Flame, Sasuke, and Naruto."

All three of the Genin exchanged looks as Hayate said that they were going to have a race to see which Genin wouldn't be in the semi-finals. The first Genin to run up to the wall, back to Hayate, and throw three kunai at their target is the Genin that loses. Hayate allowed them to begin. Naruto, who wasn't listening, ran straight to the wall and touched it. Flame was jogging behind Naruto, knowing that he was going to lose anyway, and touched the wall a few seconds after Naruto. Sasuke speed walked, touching the wall after Naruto returned to Hayate. As Sasuke made his way back to Hayate, Naruto threw three kunai at his target. Hayate called the match and said that Flame and Sasuke would be fighting each other in the semi-finals. However, the red-haired girl slowly raised her hand.

Flame: "Sasuke... You win."  
Sasuke: "But-But we didn't even fight yet!"  
Flame: "I know. You win."  
Hayate: "In-"  
Sasuke: "Don't stop it..."  
------**With Kakashi and everyone else**------  
Kakashi: "Hm..."  
Zamina: "Something wrong, Kakashi?"  
Kakashi: "Nothing at all!"  
Sakura: "She won't fight him... Why not?"  
Zamina: "She doesn't want to fight the one she loves.."  
Naruto: "Wow... That's a stupid reason."  
Kakashi: "Stupid or not, it's a reason."  
------**In the Battle**------  
Hayate: "According to the rules, Sasuke, she wants to give up... We have to make you the winner."  
Sasuke: "No! I'm not leaving without a fight!"  
Flame: "Fine, Sasuke... If that's how you want it."

Both of the ninja got into a fighting stance. Flame ran at Sasuke, but was knocked towards a tree instead. The Uchiha sighed at the way his girlfriend was acting. The girl slowly stood up with a grin. As Flame slowly walked towards Sasuke, the raven-haired boy looked at her. She seemed different in Sasuke's eyes. The look in Flame's eyes was determination to win. Sasuke just ran and kicked her right in the stomach. However, he didn't hit her that hard. Five seconds passed, and she never got up. Hayate called the match, and Flame was take to the hospital. After Hayate said that the new Chunnin would be announced in a week, Sasuke, Kakashi, Zamina, Sakura, and Naruto ran straight to the hospital at full speed. The ninja only wanted to see if Flame was okay. When they finally reached the hospital, they burst into Flame's room the second they reached it. Sasuke was the first to reach Flame's bed, since he was the first one in.  
Sasuke: "Flame! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?!"  
Flame: "I'm fine... Don't worry, Tsunade said I could go tomorrow."  
Sasuke: "Okay good..."  
Kakashi: "They're announcing who made Chunnin in a week... Just thought you'd like to know."  
Zamina: "You remembered?"  
Kakashi: "I'm not that stupid."  
Flame: "Shut up, Kakashi." **(Shizune comes in... Oh shit.)**  
Shizune: "Do you have to make that much noise when you're coming in here?! Tsunade's pissed off right now!"  
Sakura: "We're really sorry, Shizune..."  
Naruto: "Yeah! We didn't mean to..."  
Shizune: "Whatever..." **(Shizune leaves.)**  
Kakashi: "The rest of us will be going as well."  
Zamina: "I'll stay for a few more minutes.."  
Kakashi: "Okay! Naruto, Sakura, come on. I told Kaimaru that we would join him for a little training session, and I wanna be on time."  
Sakura: "You've never cared about being on time... Why start?"  
Naruto: "Because he's stupid."  
Kakashi: "PLUS... You guys have to train for that little incident during the preliminaries.."  
Zamina: "Incident?"  
Kakashi: "It was nothing too bad... Don't worry about it. Bye!"

The gray-haired Jounin approached Zamina and kisses her. Naruto and Sakura race out the door, trying to avoid the training session. Kakashi follows them in hopes of catching them. A few minutes pass and Zamina follows the two as well. Sasuke stands by the window, staring outside at the sky. The red-haired girl stood and wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
Flame: "I'm fine.. Don't worry about it."  
Sasuke: "But I-"  
Flame: "I faked it."  
Sasuke: "You faked it so I could win?"  
Flame: "Yes."  
Sasuke: "But why?"  
Flame: "I can't stand to see you hurt. I just-"  
Sasuke: "Stop. I understand. Now I'm going to go home, don't do anything too bad without Tsunade's permission. Understand?"  
Flame: "Okay, I understand."

Sasuke left through the window to get to his house faster. When he was out of sight, Tsunade walked in with a bottle of Sake in hand.

Tsunade: "Just what are you doing out of bed?"  
Flame: "I, uh..."Tsunade: "Wrapping your arms around Sasuke?"  
Flame: "You saw that?!"  
Tsunade: "Sure did, kid. And just because I'm in a nice mood, I'll let you go."  
Flame: "Thanks, Tsunade-sama!"

Flame grabbed her kunai and weapons pouches and raced out of the hospital to find Sasuke. Her kunai and weapons pouches were still in her hands, since she didn't want to put them on in the hospital. The Genin sighed when she couldn't find Sasuke at all. She decided to quickly put her kunai and weapons pouches on and continue looking.  
------**At Naruto's house**------  
Naruto and Sakura sighed as they sat on the couch, completely exhausted. They had just escaped Kakashi by taking a shortcut back to Naruto's house. The two Genin exchanged looks as someone knocked on the door. Sakura approached the window quietly, trying to see who it was. It was just Rock Lee. Naruto saw, ran to the door, and pulled Lee in.

Lee: "What's wrong? What are you doing in here?"  
Sakura: "We're hiding from Kakashi-sensei to avoid training..."  
Naruto: "Seriously!"  
Lee: "You can always train with Guy-sensei and my team."  
Sakura: "Seriously?"  
Lee: "Yup!"  
Naruto: "Okay, we can go out the back door."  
Sakura: "About time you use your brain, Naruto..."  
Naruto: "Hey!"  
------**With Flame and Sasuke**------  
Flame: "Sasuke!"  
Sasuke: "What the?! Flame, you should be at the hospital, not chasing me!"  
Flame: "Tsunade-sama let me out early."  
Sasuke: "Oh... Well, then.. That's a different story."  
Flame: "I did what you said..."  
Sasuke: "I'm not mad."  
Flame: "Okay... It's just that you sound mad is all."  
Sasuke: "I'm not mad, okay..."  
Flame: "But-"  
Sasuke: "Listen... Right now, I really want to be alone. I'm sorry, okay?"  
Flame: "Fine..."  
------**At Flame's house**------  
_'Where the hell is that girl?! I know she's outta the hospital 'cause Tsunade told me..'_ The blonde ninja was getting pissed because her sister wasn't home yet. A few minutes passed, and Flame finally walked inside.

Zamina: "Where were you?!"  
Flame: "Sasuke's pissed... I have no clue why..."  
Zamina: "That's... Why you were late. It's okay, I understand."  
Flame: "You don't get it, do you?"

The older ninja sighed as the red-haired girl sat on the couch with tears falling from her eyes. Zamina looked down at the girl, remembering something Kakashi told her.

Zamina: "Don't cry."  
Flame: "Huh?"  
Zamina: "It's something Kakashi tells me whenever I cry in front of him."  
Flame: "But.. You're not Kakashi-sensei."  
Zamina: "I don't need to be him to steal his quotes. Oh and he's coming over for dinner again tonight. You'll stay, right?"  
Flame: "Yeah."  
Zamina: "Well, that's a first. Can you go remind him, please?"  
Flame: "Sure!"

No sooner had the red-haired ninja came in, she was running out the door again. There was a difference this time. She came in sad, but came out very happy.  
------**With Kakashi and the Genin**------  
Kakashi: "Hmph! No one ever tells me to shut up!"  
Sasuke: "Well, you should, Kakashi!"  
Kakashi: "Until you've been officially assigned the rank of Chunnin, you still have to call me Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke."  
Naruto: "Sasuke, stop before you get us in trouble!"  
Kaimaru: "The cursed seal!"  
Sakura: "It's..."  
Kakashi: "You guys.. Go get Tsunade."  
Flame: "No need! Sasuke!"  
Kakashi: "You've gotta stop him! Now!!"  
Sasuke: "No need.. I'm leaving Konoha."

The raven-haired ninja threw his headband down. However, before it reached the ground, Flame quickly grabbed it. She stared into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. They started to swirl, as if they were becoming the Mangekyou Sharingan. Before the red-haired ninja looked, she closed her eyes tight. The other four ninja did the exact same thing. When Sasuke's eyes weren't swirling anymore, they opened their eyes to not find the Mangekyou Sharingan, but the regular Sharingan.

Flame: "Sasuke... Don't leave."  
Sasuke: "Good bye, I'm going to Orochimaru so I can destroy this village!"

As soon as Sasuke finished his sentence, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving only Flame and Naruto confused. Sakura and Kaimaru walked in the direction of their homes with Naruto following behind them. Kakashi walked in the direction of Flame's house with Flame following him.  
------**Back at Flame's house**------  
Kakashi: "And that's it..."Zamina: "Well, I should go notify Lord Hokage."  
Flame: "He already knows."

If the red-haired girl spoke, she spoke in a barely audible whisper. It was rare that she spoke now, since Sasuke was gone. Kakashi and Zamina tried everything they could to make her happy again, but failed. Sasuke was gone, and it was a fact. The raven-haired boy's hitai-ate was in Flame's possession and she wouldn't give it to anyone, not even Lord Hokage.

Flame: FINALLY!!!!!!!!  
Zamina: Twelve pages long, pretty good, sis.  
Kakashi: I hate it. I don't get to kiss anyone! .  
Iruka: Stuff it, Kakashi...  
Kakashi: You wanna fight, IRUKA-GAY?!!  
Flame: Uh... Read and review! I've gotta make sure Kakashi and Iruka don't destroy my house like Ed and Roy almost did!


	23. Chapter 23

It has been three weeks since the Chunnin exams ended and the new Chunnin were announced. Only three people made Chunnin out of all of the Genin that participated in the exams. Flame, Shikamaru, and Kaimaru made Chunnin, along with Sasuke if he had stayed long enough. Kaimaru told Naruto that if he had showed everyone how well he could control his Kyuubi chakra and summon a toad, then he would've made Chunnin.

The three new Chunnin had appearance changes when they became Chunnin. Kaimaru allowed his shoulder length blue hair down from the ponytail he had it in and decided to wear the forest green flak jacket that some other Chunnin and Jounin wore. He also moved his hitai-ate to his forehead, instead of his neck. Shikamaru looked the same, except he also wore the forest green flak jacket like Kaimaru. Flame, on the other hand, didn't wear the flak jacket like the other two new Chunnin. Instead, she wore a sleeveless red shirt along with two red wristbands and black capris. She also wears Sasuke's old Konoha headband instead of her original one which is on red cloth instead of blue.

It was three in the afternoon, and Shikamaru, Kaimaru, and another Chunnin named Hagane Kotetsu. They were still waiting for Flame, who still hadn't showed up. The four Chunnin were supposed to go scouting for anything suspicious. Around three thirty, the red-haired Chunnin finally showed up. She still spoke below a whisper since Sasuke was still gone.

Flame: "Sorry I'm late..."  
Kotetsu: "You're only thirty minutes late, kid. Now let's go."

The four Chunnin started to walk through the forest, going to complete their mission requested by the Hokage.  
------**Somewhere in the forest, near Konoha**------  
Orochimaru and Sasuke were near Konoha, waiting for Flame and her teammates to get out of range of the village so they could attack the village without the new Chunnin around. As the four Chunnin left Orochimaru's sight, he gave Sasuke the signal to run in.  
------**With the four Chunnin**------  
Flame had sensed a strange chakra and a familiar chakra. She told the other three Chunnin that it was near Konoha. Shikamaru asked if she sensed any other chakras, and the red-haired girl shook her head, indicating a no. All four of them quickly tree hopped back to Konoha. As they continued, the chakras got stronger.

Flame: "They-They're getting stronger..."  
Shikamaru: "Can you tell who they belong to?"  
Flame: "N-Not yet."  
Kotetsu: "Well, when you can, tell us."

The red-haired Chunnin nodded. She did know who the chakras belonged to. They were so familiar to her. Sasuke and Orochimaru... Were attacking Konoha. Flame didn't know why, but she didn't want anyone else knowing. She was fighting Sasuke. She was going to be the one bringing him back to Konoha, not that bastard Ino. As they got closer to Konoha, a large snake was attacking the village, along with ninja from Otogakure and Sunagakure.

Kotetsu: _'Sunagakure and Otogakure are allied now?! No!!'_  
Shikamaru: "Kotetsu, what do we do?!"  
Kotetsu: "You and Kaimaru stay with me. Flame, go find Sasuke..."

Flame smiled slightly for the first time since Sasuke left. Kotetsu knew that she wanted to fight Sasuke, so he allowed her to do so. As the red-haired Chunnin ran off to find Sasuke, the other three Chunnin went in a different direction, looking for Orochimaru or the Kazekage.  
------**With Flame**------  
As the new Chunnin raced across the streets of Konoha, killing every Oto-nin and Suna-nin in her way. She knew that Sasuke was in the far back. The red-haired girl got closer as she saw someone with black hair that was like Sasuke's. As she slowly walked towards the figure, a smirk appeared on the figure's face. When the girl finally reached the person, she recognized him as Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Nice to see you here..."  
Flame: "Shut up, bastard!"  
Sasuke: "Aw... What's up with the cold words, my love?"

The raven-haired boy caressed Flame's cheek as she stood there stunned. When she finally came back to her senses, she shoved Sasuke back and moved away from him. She glared at him, as if she knew what was going to happen.

Flame: "You bastard... You left Konoha! Then, when you return, you return with Orochimaru?! I thought you knew better, Sasuke, but I guess I thought wrong."  
Sasuke: "I thought you loved me."  
Flame: "I-I... I do, but you're betraying your village in the process!"  
Sasuke: "But this way... This way we can have ultimate power. You do want that, don't you?"  
Flame: "No! I don't want to betray Konoha for ultimate power!"  
Sasuke: "Fine, I'll just have to do this the hard way."

The girl was confused, but she never showed it. Sasuke started to approach her as Flame backed away. As she was backing up, two familiar ninja jumped Sasuke. One had blonde hair and the other had silver hair. Sasuke glared at the two ninja, knowing exactly who they were. He never activated his Mangekyou Sharingan like he was doing when he was approaching Flame. The red-haired girl heard a crash, so she slowly opened her eyes, having closed them to not see Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan.

Flame: "Kakashi-sensei! Zamina-chan!"  
Kakashi: "Yo."  
Zamina: "Hi..."  
Kakashi: "I'd advise you to run and help out the village while we handle Sasuke."  
Sasuke: "Hn."  
Flame: "But-"  
Kakashi: "GO!!"

Flame didn't want to leave Sasuke, but she had to since Kakashi wouldn't let her stay. She wanted to stay, she wanted to be with Sasuke. As she was running and killing, she ran right into Orochimaru.

Flame: "O-O-Orochimaru..."  
Orochimaru: "Yes, child. I've returned."  
Flame: "Bastard!! You changed Sasuke-kun! He's not the same anymore! Why don't you go shove a kunai up your ass and leave Konoha alone?!"  
Orochimaru: "You're obviously annoyed by the fact that I've changed Sasuke. If you let me, I can help you both..."  
Flame: "Stay away, you fucking bastard!"

Orochimaru did exactly what Sasuke did. Flame quickly took out two kunai and threw them at Orochimaru. He sidestepped to dodge, only getting a strand of hair cut off. The Chunnin sighed, she knew that Orochimaru was evil and couldn't be trusted. The Oto-nin and Suna-nin surrounded the village, but before they could do anything, an explosion was heard. It was Gaara's Shukaku being released. As the smoke was clearing, the Oto-nin and Suna-nin disappeared, leaving Konoha partially destroyed.

------**Near the bridge**------  
Flame:_'Not Shukaku! I've gotta stop him!'_  
Kotetsu: "Flame! Don't go out there!  
Flame: "I HAVE to stop Gaara... I-I'm the only one who can."  
Shikamaru: "Let her go... It's either she saves the village or the village gets destroyed. Which one do you want, Kotetsu?!  
Kotetsu: "Fine, go."  
------**To be continued**------  
Flare: Hahaha, I left you guys on a cliffy!  
Zamina: 'Cause you're an evil bastard?  
Flare: Shove it.  
Kakashi: *has his arms wrapped around Zamina*  
Flame: TAKE THAT IN A DIFFERENT ROOM, DAMN IT!  
Kakashi: Why? You do this to Sasuke in front of us...  
Flare: Read and review before Kakashi kills Flame-chan.


	24. Chapter 24

The red-haired Chunnin was getting closer and closer to Gaara every second. She couldn't let Gaara do anything. Not now, not ever... Gaara's demon was already released on the village, and no one knew what his demon could do. This Chunnin wouldn't allow anything to happen to her home. Never in her whole life. Flame would always remain loyal to Konohagure Village until the day she dies. After about thirty minutes of running, she finally got to Gaara and Shukaku.

Flame: "Gaara! Snap out of it!"  
Shukaku: _"He's under my control now, little girl. Good luck trying to get him back to normal... You'll need at least three sealing jutsu to help this kid out."_  
Flame: "In your dreams..."

Hand signs were performed by the young Chunnin quickly. All she had to do was wake Gaara up and everything would be fine. Konoha would be saved, and all would be well, just like she wanted her life to be like. Everything would be normal.

Flame: "Katon; Fireball Jutsu!"  
Shukaku: "No!!!!"

At this point, Gaara woke up, and Shukaku slowly disappeared. The Chunnin girl embraced a stunned Gaara, who was surprised. She let go when she heard familiar footsteps. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl, who was also surprised.

Flame: "S-Sasuke-kun."  
Gaara: "Hey... Thanks. I have to return to Sunagakure now. Maybe we'll meet again someday, Flame-chan." **(Gaara leaves, Flame turns to face Sasuke.)**  
Sasuke: "You okay?"  
Flame: "Yeah, I'm fine."

The two ninja walked back to what was left of Konoha, leaving everything behind.  
------**Three Days Later**------  
Three days after the attack on Konoha, most of the village was restored, but they were all worried about the attack. Most of the injured ninja were healed by now, but they were having trouble in the hospital since the Third Hokage had died during the attack. Naruto and Jiraiya have left the village to look for Tsunade so she can take up the spot of the Fifth Hokage.

Flame and Sasuke have been having private meetings at the river. Kakashi and Zamina have been making out at the worst places possible. However, for now... We continue our story with Kakashi and Zamina-chan. Since the attack, Zamina has been in the hospital, having received a broken arm and leg from a Sound ninja. Kakashi promised to stay with her, no matter what. However, when the blonde ninja fell asleep, Kakashi went to the flower shop, leaving a note on the table for her, in case she woke up before he returned. As Kakashi quietly walked into the room, making an attempt to not wake his girlfriend up when he walked in, he noticed that she was still sleeping. Kakashi slowly placed the flowers he had bought with the last bit of his money in a nearby vase. He then sat on the edge of Zamina's bed, stroking her blonde hair as she slept.

((And now I switch to a normal, non-script format story. ^_^)) _'If only I could've moved fast enough to stop that Sound ninja from hurting you so bad. I can't believe I let you.. Of all people get hurt so badly,'_ Kakashi thought, as a tear fell from his only visible eye. It was caught by the one person whom he loved so much. Zamina wiped away the tear with the only arm she could move at the time. "Hey..."

"H-Hi..."

Kakashi sighed. "You know, when Tsunade gets here, she's going to heal you..."

"I know, Kakashi," the other ninja replied, with a bit of sadness in her voice. The blonde ninja sighed. Once Tsunade got back, she would complain about how weak her own student was, and then, she would be free to go with Kakashi. "What's wrong? You don't want Tsunade to come back?"

"N-No! It's not that!" Kakashi chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction. Zamina frowned at Kakashi's reaction when someone knocked on the door. "Let me in or I'll break- Just let me in!"

Zamina sighed, "Come in..." At that very second, the very same red-haired Chunnin that stopped Shukaku walked in. _'And now, my life becomes a living hell now that I can't defend myself.'_

"Hey, guess who's here!"

"Is it Tsunade?" the blonde ninja asked, not wanting to know. Flame nodded and ran out the door to find Tsunade and drag her to the hospital. "Great..." Kakashi stroked the Jounin's hair, not wanting her to be sad about Tsunade's return.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." Zamina smiled. Kakashi always made her feel better whenever she was sad. _'Kakashi... I wish that you would've said that sooner. Then, I would be helping the other medical-nin out.'_  
------**Flashback - Zamina's PoV**------  
_I was laying in the hospital bed, having been injured from the latest mission to the Lightning Country. Kakashi was late as usual, making me more worried that I could be. He was always on time to see me, but he chose now... Of all times to be late? Someone poofed into the room, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm really sorry that I'm late. I had some important matters to attend to."_

Kakashi stroked my hair as a small smile appeared on my face. "Kakashi?" The other Jounin's hand paused, allowing the other ninja to speak. "Y-You promised that you would be on time, but you were late instead. Wh-" Kakashi had placed one finger on my lips to stop me.

"I had to see Hokage-sama about something which was why I was late. I thought it wouldn't take very long, so I stopped there. I was wrong, and I accidentally broke the promise I made to you. For that, I am very sorry. I promise to make this up to you and to never break another promise with you again. Please, forgive me," Kakashi whispered. I nodded, not wanting to upset Kakashi anymore. He smiled, and I knew that he was too. If only our lives could be like this all the time...  
------**End Flashback**------  
"Zamina!" Kakashi called. She had fallen asleep while Tsunade was healing her arm and leg. At the sound of her name, Zamina woke up to see Kakashi looking into her eyes. "About time you woke back up."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The two of them laughed. Kakashi then moved and held out one hand to help the one he loved stand. Zamina grabbed his hand, stood up, and embraced Kakashi. It felt good to be in Kakashi's arms again to Zamina. Then again, she always wanted to be in his arms.  
------**In Tsunade's Office, One Hour Later**------  
Tsunade had just finished healing all of the injured Konoha ninja. She sighed, thinking about the offer of the Fifth Hokage. The village did need a Fifth Hokage, and she was the only one left to take the position since Jiraiya didn't want it. Orochimaru was a Sound ninja, so he couldn't take it either... Shizune walked in, needing to speak with Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama?"

"What is it, Shizune?"

"The village sent me to find out if you wanted to be the new Hokage or not," Shizune replied. Tsunade nodded, not wanting to answer the question with a "Yes." at the time. At that moment, Shizune disappeared. The Sannin already knew what was going to happen. She was going to have to defend the village, it wasn't anything new. It was exactly what the previous four Hokages had done. No one would attack the village anymore. Not as long as Tsunade, one of the three legendary ninja, was Hokage.  
------**In Sunagakure**------  
Temari and Kankuro were playing chess to see who would be making dinner. If Temari won, Kankuro made the dinner and vise versa. A tie? Well, in that case, both of them would take turns. However, their game was interrupted, causing them both to forget who was going, as Gaara slammed the door when he walked in. The two Sand ninja sighed, regretting the deal they made. "Where's the Kazekage? I demand to speak with him."

"Gaara... H-He's dead. The village has decided that you are going to be the new Kazekage. No choice," Temari replied, a slight bit of sadness in her voice. Gaara left the house, not wanting to be around his two siblings any longer. He needed to go into the Kazekage's office. He needed to get that picture he kept in there for so long... The picture of the girl that he loved the most. The one girl that changed his life completely. **'Flame... Why did you have to live in Konoha? I guess I could understand, especially since you wouldn't be used to this kind of weather like me.'**

In both Konoha and Suna, they had two new Kages. Since then, relations between Konohagure and Sunagakure have gotten better, once again, making them allied countries. Kakashi and Zamina left the village on a three year long mission. Naruto and Jiraiya went on a three year training journey. Sasuke had left to go to Orochimaru on a quest for power. Flame moved to Sunagakure for the next three years to stay with the sand siblings. Everything was like it was supposed to be in Konoha, at least until after three years passed by.  
------**End Story**------  
Flare: *sigh* Finally done with this damn story.  
Flame: I suppose I get a point of view story next time?  
Flare: How the hell would you know?!  
Flame: Uh... I uh... Sorta read your school planner?  
Flare: You damn bastard! I thought that was for me to read only!  
Flame: It-  
Kakashi: I'd run if I were you. *to the audience* Read and review... Next update is Tuesday, October 17th or Wednesday, October 18th.  
Random Person: Why two different dates?!  
Flare: Because I said so, damn it! T_T Actually, scratch that... The story's over. New one'll be up when I said it would be, or should I say Kakashi said...  
Everyone in the story: BYE!!  
Flame: *runs away*  
Flare: *chases with both katanas in hand*


End file.
